


The Fifth Element

by commandmetobewell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Mass Effect 3 AU, Neutral Shepard, Other, POV Multiple, Starts Out Renegade, Takes Place in Mass Effect Universe, korrasami AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra had bent the spirit beam in order to protect Kuvira and Asami, she never would have thought that it would cause them to be transported into an entirely new universe. Stranded in an alternate reality with no way to get back home, the unlikely trio find themselves trapped in an all-out intergalactic war. As the Avatar delves deeper into uncovering the mess that surrounds the fate of the galaxy, Korra realizes that her battle to save humanity from complete annihilation has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a very long time, and now I guess I wrote it, lol. I was mostly inspired by 2dshepard's fanart on tumblr of these two, so I decided to write a fiction piece about it, haha. This story is gonna be heavy and thick with both plot and emotional stuff. If you've read my mini-fic, "The End of an Era", you'll know what I mean by angst, haha. Anyways, I've never done a cross-over before so let me know if this is terrible or something, haha. I hope y'all enjoy it, and hopefully leave some feedback! :D Thanks for all the support on my other stories (which will be updated shortly), and enjoy! :)
> 
> **EDIT: TAGS HAVE CHANGED**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra bends the spirit beam and everything that Asami and Kuvira had ever known suddenly turns upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild Violence and Gore.

Asami has always wondered what death feels like.

 

As she clambers through the thick vines, following the sounds of Korra and Kuvira's screaming, she deduces that death must feel better than whatever numbing pain she's experiencing right now. Her father is dead, smashed into flecks of flesh and dust. Her mother is somewhere in the afterlife, and her friends… well, they're _hopefully_ still breathing. Fire burns up ahead, followed by a parade of flying rocks and bursts of ice. Purple light beams on, following the movements of the elements. Anger fuels Asami's every aching step as she limps towards the clearing in which Korra and Kuvira battle.

 

Before she can take another step, however, something crashes into her, sending her whirling backwards.

 

"Fuck," Korra's voice grumbles as she rolls off the heiress' body, clutching her chest. Asami stumbles forwards, grappling at Korra's arms as the young Avatar grinds her teeth in pain and frustration. The inventor looks down, shocked to see blood pooling beneath her closed fingers. Scarred flesh is barely visible in the pale light of the purple beam flashing behind them. Teetering to the side slightly, Korra groans and leans against the bark of a remarkably unscathed tree. The Avatar's eyes shift upwards, dazed and confused at the sight of Asami's worried face. 

 

"Korra," Asami chokes out as she gazes at the multiple wounds and lacerations that coat the dark skinned woman's body in terrible blacks, reds, and blues. Korra shakes her head and coughs out a wad of blood as she struggles to push off the tree. Her back hunches as she limps forwards, back towards the entrance of the clearing. Before she can move further, Asami reaches out and tugs at her arm.

 

"What are you doing?" The heiress asks, her voice shaking with fear and worry. Korra winces at the touch, but shrugs out of the older woman's hold. Her eyes are cloudy with grief and dismay as she shakes her head, gazing back to the clearing where the fate of the city rests.

 

"I'm going to end this," she mutters through gritted teeth, "once and for all."

 

"You can't," Asami tells her strictly, slipping on her glove. Korra raises her brow but the inventor nods her head, "not alone, that is." Korra looks as though she's about to argue, but before she can, Asami wordlessly pushes forward, running towards the manic dictator with a determined face.

 

Kuvira grins wickedly from the gun, swinging the nozzle back to face them.

 

"Brought a friend, _Avatar_?" She snarls out, glaring at Asami before smirking at Korra.

 

The younger woman stands in front of the heiress, her fists erupting in flames. Her chest burns with the score from a shot she'd been nicked with earlier. Ignoring the reddening flesh beneath her collarbones, now blistering and peeling from under the burnt clothing, Korra stands straighter, extending her arms and shooting a jet of fire in the former captain's direction. Kuvira dodges the attack by only a hair, causing her to lose her balance upon the platinum beam. Her foot slides against the safety valve, causing her boot to kick the handle off clean. The small piece of metal, now fallen to the crisp earth floor, goes unnoticed by anyone as Kuvira growls at the two women menacingly.

 

"Fine," she snaps as she twirls the gun again, "I'll kill her first and make you watch as she dies."

 

"No," Korra replies as she darts forward, slicing gusts of air towards the metal-bender, "no more killing. No more war. This ends, _now_."

 

Korra kicks up a pile of rocks and throws them out to meet Kuvira's chest. The boulder slams into her with a force brute enough to knock her out from the vines, sending her tumbling to the floor. The cannon jerks upwards, purple light frothing at the nozzle. Before Korra can strike again, Kuvira slams her fist against the ground, causing a wave of earth to whip Korra out from under her feet, sending the Avatar hurdling through the air to the other side of the clearing. Upon seeing her friend being cast aside like a rag-doll, Asami runs over to Kuvira, her eyes glazed with rage as she screams, jumping into the air before landing with her glove pressed flat against the metal-bender's clothed chest. Kuvira hisses as one-hundred thousand volts of electricity jolt up and down her body, causing her skin to char. Asami is relentless as she pushes harder, images of her father and of a bloodied Korra surging through her mind. Her anger and need for revenge consumes her as she watches Kuvira's eyes widen.

 

"Asami, stop! The cannon!" 

 

The heiress and the metal-bender both look up to see the nozzle swinging in their direction, the light beaming from the wide hole. Asami pulls her glove away and stops breathing out of shock. Kuvira, still dizzy from the overload of electricity, barely has time to recognize that the Spirit Beam is heading towards them. Asami hears something crunch, causing her head to cock to the side and glance at Korra, limp-running towards them. Her face is ashen with worry and fear, and in that moment, Asami begins to understand that death seems imminent. Her head swivels slowly to face the impending purple flare, her breathing slowing and her eyes narrowing like a predator upon stalking its prey.

 

_Let it come_ , she seethes internally, _let me become death._

 

Just as the beam fires, Asami watches in horror as Korra's body steps in front of hers. The Avatar's hands are facing forward, producing a gust of air as she takes a steady stance. The heiress shakes her head and goes to move, but her body is slow and her movements are disjointed. The gun produces its foretelling shriek, and Asami's heart stops beating in trepidation of what's to come. Korra's body begins to glow, a scream piercing her lips as the heat of the oncoming beam begins to engulf them. Kuvira sits up and clutches the dirt beneath her fingers in fear. Korra's head jerks up and the middle of her chest begins to glow a whitish-blue. Asami's reminded of the time she'd become a spirit to defeat Unaavatu in Republic Spirit.

 

"No…," she breathes out as she suddenly realizes Korra's intentions, "Korra, no!"

 

Her cries are drowned out in the deafening noise as the beam fires. Purple and white light blind the young heiress and the metal-bender. The world goes from extremely bright and hot to cool and dark within a few seconds. The noise disappears, and soon Asami finds herself being tossed upwards, side-to-side, and then back down against something cold and hard. Her body feels like it is stretching and ripping apart, but at the same time being compressed into a pinhead. Asami screams as her head hits a hard ground with a thunk, knocking her out cold. Before her eyes close shut, Asami looks over to see Korra's body stop glowing and fall to the ground with a sickening thud. 

 

There's a piercing scream before everything goes dark.

 

/

 

Asami blinks open her eyes slowly, much against what her throbbing head wants. Her entire body feels like it’s on fire as she stirs from her place, lying upon the floor. The ground beneath her is cold, hard, uncomfortable; it's not at all like the texture of earth or dirt. The heiress grumbles as she glances around at her surroundings, vision still blurry and faded. All she makes out is walls upon walls of metal and steel. There are a few windows in the distance, but all around her is mainly metallic scaffolding. The woman furrows her brows in confusion as she cocks her head to the side. It seems almost like a factory, but the spaces are predominantly void of any kind of machinery.

 

"Ugh," she chokes out in a wheeze. Her lungs ache as she closes her eyes again, groaning in pain. She waits a few moments as the spell of nausea, from having moved her head too quickly, simmers down. Once she feels like she's managed to compartmentalize the various jabbing pains, she reopens her eyes and glances around at the empty spaces. Scattered papers and random assortments of garbage litter the floor. Asami gazes to the side, her eyes widening as she makes out a limp body laying with their legs under a scrap piece of metal.

 

"Korra! Shit… oh God," Asami blurts out her best friend’s name as soon as she meets the sight of the downed Avatar, laying with her limbs splayed out a few meters from her. Something pulls at her heartstrings as tears well in her eyes at her fallen friend, suddenly reminded of the time Zaheer had poisoned her. Kuvira rests closer beside her, arm bent at an awkward angle and face planted into the ground, though her back still falls and rises. 

 

With Asami's exclamation, the metal-bender shifts her body, blinking her eyes open until dull green eyes meet her own emerald. She looks around at her surroundings, her eyes growing wide with fear and anger before she turns to face the Korra laying before her. A snarl plays at the older woman’s lips as she struggles to her feet, her hand out in preparation to bend the metal of the floor around the neck of the woman who’d taken everything away from her. Asami’s eyes widen as she gasps, rushing to stand as she leaps towards Korra, her glove extended and primed for a punishing electrocution.

 

“You wouldn't want to do that, _Ms Sato_ ,” Kuvira growls lithely, spitting her name like venom as the charging woman stops to stand before her friend's defenceless body. The heiress only snarls back, stiffening her back and drawing her arms forward in offensive position.

 

“Stay away from her,” she snaps in return, “or I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

 

“Like I killed your father?” Kuvira glowers wickedly, a smirk plastered to her face as she extends her hands, her fingers curling upwards to draw two sharp blades of metal into the air. Asami almost falls for the bait, but instead, the woman stays stoic and rigid over Korra’s body.

 

“He was pathetic - squashed like a fucking _bug_ ,” Kuvira sneers, goading her own as her fingers twirl around the metal, “and believe me, I won’t hesitate with allowing his whore of a daughter to follow in his footsteps. I’m sure he won’t mind seeing you so soon, hey Daddy’s girl?”

 

“You bitch, shut up!” Asami screams, finally snapping under the weight of the metal-bender's threats, her bottle-green eyes glowing with an immeasurable amount of rage. Kuvira’s lips curl up into a wicked smile as she grins. She launches the two blades of metal in her direction, but Asami dodges with refined experience. One of the makeshift daggers misses, but the other manages to nick her arm, causing the heiress to screech in pain. Blood drips to the floor as she rolls, evading another chunk of metal. She swings her legs in a fast circle, knocking Kuvira to the ground roughly. The metal-bender grabs at Asami's ankle, bringing her down. The two twist and roll upon the floor, kicking and punching mercilessly.

 

“Finally,” Kuvira snaps as she bends a piece of metal around the inventor’s waist and flings her off and into a wall, “a non-bender with some fight.” 

 

Asami moans out in pain as she clambers to her hands and knees, blood dripping down her nose as she glances up. Her ribs protest as she goes to stand, causing her to fall back against the ground with a huff. Her bleeding arm has grown numb and her head feels like it's been hit by a Satomobile. She can only watch helplessly as Kuvira limps over to Korra’s body, grabbing at the Avatar’s collar with a fistful of her shirt. Asami lets loose a growl, but her body can't move just yet. The inventor can only lay and watch painfully as she's helpless once more. _This is it_ , Asami thinks dreadfully, _I'm losing another person I love_. The former captain only laughs as she heaves the Water Tribe girl upwards in a clean jerk, smashing her against a wall. 

 

The Avatar’s eyes jerk open and she coughs as she’s thrown back to the ground roughly. She glances up to see a bloodied Asami crawling to her hands and knees, but before she can part her mouth to call out to her, a firm boot plants itself in her back and an elbow winds around her neck, harshly tugging upwards. Her neck nearly snaps under the pressure, but she can barely manage a strangled cry. Kuvira’s sinister laugh echoes off the metal walls. Beside them, Korra notices a beam of energy surging upwards, a faint droning sound reverberating from each and every pulse. Her eyes flicker open and shut with the lack of oxygen to her brain, but she shakes her head, growling as she fights to stay conscious.

 

“W-Wait,” Korra gasps, clawing at the arm around her neck, “Kuvira, just… just w-wait.” 

 

“For what?” Kuvira spits, driving her armoured knee into Korra’s back, causing the Avatar to scream in agony. "You have nothing left to live for."

 

Kuvira releases her hands from her wrists, instead replacing them with metal cuffs from the floor. With a quick jab of her fingers, two blades of steel pierce through the Avatar's chest from beneath her. Korra lets out an agonizing shriek as the sharp prick of the makeshift daggers pierce her already blemished skin. Her eyes begin to flicker as the Avatar State begins to take over, protecting her from further harm as she metal-bends the blades away. Blood pools from beneath her, acting as an adhesive as the crimson sticks her clothing to the cool floor. Korra growls as she rolls her body swiftly, breaking the cuffs and sending a blast of air in Kuvira's direction. The metal-bender snarls as she's thrown against the wall. Korra goes to launch a fireball in her direction, but the State suddenly cuts out, violently dropping her to her knees.

 

"You're pathetic," Kuvira snarls as she stands, panting with exertion. "You were no match for me in Zaofu, and you're no match for me here."

 

"That's just it," Korra huffs out between a hacking cough. Crimson blood dribbles down her chin as she glances up at a somewhat confused and irritated Kuvira, before looking around her in a dazed shift of her head. "We don't know where 'here' _is_ , Kuvira."

 

"What does it matter?!" The metal-bender roars as she bends another chunk of metal to her face. "This ends now, Avatar!"

 

Korra doesn't have time to react as the metal flies in her direction. The Avatar only ducks as the block soars over her head and into the shining orb of light behind her. The beam cackles and fizzles, spewing sparks of electricity everywhere. The metal absorbs the tiny shocks before consuming them. Korra scrunches her brows together in confusion as she watches the beam start to grow thinner, its energy being absorbed by the steel chunk. She may have not had a proper schooling before, but she's seen what can happen when electricity and metal interact. After having seen the destruction of Varrick's pulse upon the Mecha-Suits back in Republic City, she knows what is about to come.

 

"Run!" Korra screams turning back to face Kuvira as the crackling behind her grows louder, "fucking run!"

 

This time, upon seeing the beam manifesting its power inside the metal block, Kuvira freezes in horror. She knows what's about to happen next, and as she glances to the few metal straps upon her shoulder blades, she cannot help the deeply rooted fear from taking over. Her frame stiffens from shock, preventing her from moving. Korra follows the dictator's gaze and immediately knows what the metal-bender is thinking. Fortunately for Kuvira, Korra isn't one to hesitate. The Avatar hastily reaches up and quickly rips the few remaining clasps of metal from her uniform and whips them across the room as she stumbles to her feet. She scrambles to get as far away as she can, but her pace is sluggish and her footsteps clumsy from disorientation.

 

"Korra, the beam!" Asami's voice cries out, causing the Avatar's head to cock to the side. The heiress is running towards her, eyes wide with trepidation as she grabs the Avatar with her non-gloved hand. Asami hoists her up and drags her further away from the beam. They run over to where Kuvira is still standing, dumbfounded. Korra notices the metal belt around Kuvira's waist and gasps. A terrifying high-pitched grating noise, almost like nails upon a chalkboard, sounds from behind them and Korra turns, only to see the last sliver of the beam absorb itself into the metal orb.

 

It takes a little less than two seconds for it to explode.

 

Korra whips around, and as if she were in slow motion, she rips the metal from Kuvira's waist with a flick of her bloodied fingers. The electric waves from the conducted steel pulse out in a steady wave, rippling through the air with strong currents of high voltage. Korra barely manages to throw the metal belt to the side before the pulse hits them, sending them all careening backwards and into the far wall from the sheer force of the blast. Korra gasps as she feels fire burn into her chest, brighter and hotter than before. The Avatar glances down in horror to see a small piece of shrapnel from Kuvira's previous daggers is lodged in her skin. The electricity zaps through the tip, causing thousands of volts of current to zip through her veins. 

 

"No!" Asami cries out as she watches Korra's body jolt upon the ground. Kuvira backs herself into the wall with wide, fearful eyes as the Avatar's eyes flicker between white and blue. Screams tear from the younger woman's throat, terrifying enough to make the metal-bender's blood curdle. Her jaw opens and snaps shut in rough bites, trying to ward off the excruciating pain she's experiencing. Asami reacts quickly, tearing off a riding glove from her shaking hand and shoving the wad of it into the younger woman's mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue as she thrashes upon the ground. Kuvira only continues to watch silently as Korra finally stops her writhing.

 

"Shit, shit, shit," Asami cries as the smell of charred skin and smoke filter into the air. Kuvira slowly nods her head up to see that the beam from before has gone, leaving an empty, blackened space in the middle of the room. Her breathing quickens as she glances around the new area. There is little light, with the only source being the orange and brown haze filtering in through the windows in the distance. The hallways are unlike any hall she'd been in before. Everywhere she looks, there are metal and concrete walls, almost curved in the shape of a flattened octagon. 

 

"Korra, wake up," Asami whimpers as she shakes Korra's motionless body. "You're not leaving me, not after you were gone for three years. Come on, Korra. Fight back. F-Fight back… please. You can't leave me. You made me a promise that you're here to stay. Just… just hang on, Korra." 

 

Tears run down the heiress' cheeks as she grips her friend tighter in her arms. Her body is limp and heavy. Her skin almost sizzles as Asami presses her head against Korra's chest. She tries to seek out a beat, but the thundering rhythm of her own pulse in her ear drowns out any other noise. Choking back a sob, the raven-haired woman pulls her friend's body back, her eyes scouring up and down for some sign of life. Quickly remembering her standard first aid training, Asami places Korra back on the ground before she leans over and parts her mouth. She removes the glove before she places her ear just above her friend's mouth, holding her breath as she anxiously waits for a response, of something to assure the inventor that Korra is okay, but Asami gets nothing but silence and stale air. It takes a few seconds for the realization to hit her like a tidal wave.

 

Korra's not breathing.

 

"Fuck… oh fuck, no, Korra, come on, don't do this to me," she growls through her hiccupped cries. 

 

Asami quickly peels off her electric glove and locks her fingers together before planting them atop the Avatar's chest. She's extra mindful of the sharpened metal, but doesn't go to remove it in case of causing her further blood loss. Asami's injured arm burns with each compression she douses upon the downed Avatar, but she doesn't stop beating her fists against her stopped heart. She completes her thirty repetitions before she tilts back Korra's head and places her lips upon the younger woman's mouth, breathing in two puffs of air. 

 

It's ironic, for a moment, that Asami had spent three years dreaming of the moment in which their lips would meet, but unfortunately, it had been three years too late; three years spent dancing around something neither of them could explain but both of them could feel; three years of wanting and needing but never getting; Asami had waited _three_ years… only for her to say goodbye. Letting out a muffled scream as she pulls away from those beautiful dark lips, she returns back to the compressions, frantically pumping her arms in order to restart her friend's heart. 

 

"Please," the inventor sobs, "Korra… don't, d-don't leave me."

 

Her pumping is growing weaker, but Asami doesn't stop. She can't stop now, not when she'd just got Korra back. She feels her own blood sticking to her skin as her laceration bleeds furiously into her riding jacket, staining the already dark material a shade of crimson. Once more, Asami pumps down until she's finished another set of thirty compressions. She returns back to those chilling lips, tasting the faint tang of copper upon her tongue as she breathes more air into the Avatar's lungs. For once, luck seems to be on her side as out of the corner of her eyes, Asami can see her breaths go through. Korra's chest rises and falls faintly with each forced push of air, giving the heiress some crude sense of hope.

 

"That's it," she says, adrenalin giving her new strength as she resumes the forceful pushes. "Come on, Korra. Come back." 

 

Kuvira watches silently as Korra's body shudders and a hacking cough wracks through her frame. Asami immediately pulls her hands back and watches as Korra's eyes flash open, first white and then blue, before she rolls back on the ground. Her coughs go from dry to wet as bile rises to the back of her throat. Asami's eyes widen in shock upon seeing the lolling Avatar, so Kuvira decides to take action. She reaches forward upon impulse and shifts Korra onto her side, watching with mild disgust and hidden relief as she manages to half cough, half vomit out the blood and liquid obstructing her throat. The Avatar's body shivers and curls up as she rids herself of the bodily fluids, the acrid scent filling the space between them.

 

It takes a few moments before Korra rolls onto her back, her eyes fluttering open and shut with fatigue and pain. Asami is clutching her hand, crying harder as she glances down at the bleeding chest wound. Korra tries to make a noise, but only a strangled gasp parts her lips. Asami hushes her and grips the hand she's holding with white knuckles. Korra's eyes blink slowly as she regains her strength in her moment of rest. Kuvira grimaces as she makes note of all the blistered skin fused to the metal chip lodged within her front. In the back of her mind, she knows that simple healing isn't going to be enough to fix that wound fully. Even if she were to metal-bend the piece out, it could tear other muscles and ligaments. Kuvira leans back a bit, looking away in mild shame. She bites her lip, trying hard to drown out the noise of Asami's quiet sobs and Korra's muffled grunts.

 

"Why did you save me?" Kuvira asks after awhile, still not looking at Korra. Her voice is neutral, not carrying any tones of revere or disgust for the Avatar's previous actions. Korra's still trying to get her breathing back to normal, but she purses her chapped lips anyways, taking a pained breath.

 

"I don't know," she mutters, closing her eyes as another wave of agony washes over her, "I just… _did_."

 

"I…," Kuvira starts to say, but then stops. She glances up to see Asami's lethal glare bearing into her eyes. For the first time since the battle of Lahima's Peak three years ago, Kuvira actually shrivels under the smouldering gaze, her shoulders buckling under the sheer hate in the heiress' eyes.

 

"Touch her again and I'll make her regret it," the inventor snarls harshly, cowering over the Avatar's body protectively. Kuvira doesn't fight back this time, and instead she bows her head in silence, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Asami growls again, but before she can say something, Korra's hand shoots up, her fingers curling around the material of her riding jacket's sleeve. At the touch, Asami's gaze instantly softens.

 

"Korra?"

 

"Ssh," Korra hisses, drawing the two women's attention, "I heard something."

 

"There's no one else here, Korra," Asami whispers, but Korra hushes her again, clenching harder around her jacket. The Avatar struggles as she pulls herself up to a sitting position, squinting her eyes in the darkness before her. The air is cool and stale, the burnt scent still lingering as they peer through the haze. Asami is crouched behind the younger woman, staring into the bleak obsidian, ears primed and ready should another sound occur.

 

Suddenly, a faint scrabbling noise breaks sounds in the distance. 

 

There's muffled screeching, but the sound is nearly inhumane. Kuvira's muscles tense at the jolting noise, realizing with a dreaded fear that the screams are coming closer. The older woman hobbles to her feet and stares into the darkness, gulping as sweat beads down her forehead. There's now the sound of something that resembles almost a sharp popping noise. It's loud, the effects ringing off the hollow walls. The three women breathe heavily as the scratching and screaming grow clearer, indicating that the source of the noise is coming closer. Korra turns to face Asami, pursing her lips to prepare the woman to run again, but the words never make it out of her mouth because something flies out from the darkness and lands at their feet.

 

A cold, limp body of a metal-armoured officer thunks as it slams into the ground beside them. Asami gasps as she scrambles away from the body, pressing herself against the wall as her heart beats wildly inside of her chest from the sight. Korra only stares, wide-eyed and pale as she leans forward, reaching out for the soldier. She's never seen this kind of armour before. The Mecha-Suits for the Earth Empire had been green and far larger than these men, but as Korra looks to the white and yellow armour, she feels nothing short of confused and afraid. Her hand lays itself upon the soldier's shoulder, her palms feeling over the sturdy material of the suit. It's hard, but it doesn't contain high quantities of metal. 

 

"A-Are you alright?" Korra asks them, her voice shaky. Kuvira reaches out, clasping the Avatar's arm.

 

"Stop it! We don't know who that is," the metal-bender hisses warily, narrowing her gaze on the soldier. Asami turns to face her, the colour drained from her face as she gulps out, "you mean, this isn't one of your soldiers?"

 

"No," Kuvira and Korra both answer at the same time. Korra looks to Kuvira and then glances back at Asami as she bites her lip.

 

"This isn't like any Earth Empire armour either," she says as she turns back to the soldier, her hand still upon the person's shoulder. Asami cocks her head slightly, her brows furrowing as she processes the information quickly. What Korra isn't saying suddenly hits her and she can't help the feeble gasp that parts from her chapped lips. Kuvira's head snaps up when she hears more faint popping noises in the distance.

 

"So, it could be Fire Nation maybe?" Asami asks, but she already knows Korra's going to shake her head.

 

Asami has Fire Nation roots. She knows Fire Nation because they killed her mother and because she'd dated Mako. They never wore armour to begin with, and definitely none that looks like this. Kuvira gulps as she hears the noise come closer, her eyes flashing back to meet Korra's knowing, but also fearful, gaze. The Avatar looks back down at the soldier as she swallows thickly. The younger woman slowly rolls the person over, biting her lip as she hears the disgusting crunching of what she hopes is the armour. The person's body lolls sickeningly, and Korra immediately knows the noise came from their bones. Once the soldier is directly on their back, all three of them gasp as they look at the state of the… _person's_ face.

 

"What… what is _that_?" Asami breathes out as she feels her fingers prickle with anxiety. Korra pulls her hand back quickly as she, too, presses herself against the wall in fear. Kuvira remains stuck, staring at the image before. She stares at the face, if it could even be considered a face, with trepidation.

 

Dull blue eyes stare open and wide, pupil-less and lidless, bearing a lifeless stare at the ceiling. Blue streaks of light crawl from underneath the skin, as if it were a crab attempting to break from its shell. The skin isn't even white or dark, it's also a faint, sickly greyish-blue. The bottom of the jaw of what once had been a man is ripped off, bearing forth an ugly set of yellowed and deformed top teeth. The… _thing_ , has no tongue, nor does it seem to have face. It looks to be complete bone, with a thin layering of blue-freckled skin. It's demonic looking, something Kuvira, Korra, and Asami had never seen the likes of before. It's a new level of horror as the three women gulp in fear.

 

"Guys," Korra whispers shakily, "I… I don't think this is Republic City."

 

"Then where are we?" Asami asks back, pleadingly gazing at the Avatar, hoping the young woman has answers. Korra only looks petrified as she gulps and shakes her head. The sweat drips from her bloodied and dusted scalp to the cold metal of the floor with soft drips.

 

"I don't know," she says, and as another piercing shriek starts from the end of the room, she firmly tells them, "but I don't want to wait and find out."

 

The three women scramble to their feet as the popping noises return. Sprinting in the opposite direction, they try to evade the sounds of the screaming and of the small firing noises. The ominous sounds are only getting louder as they run faster, leaping over metal crates and ducking around walls. Korra's chest is burning with exertion, and her eyelids are fighting to just stay open as they sprint harder. Suddenly, gruff voices begin to ring out in the noise, but the Avatar doesn't want to risk finding out who they could be.

 

At this point, she considers _everyone_ to be an enemy.

 

As they are running, more windows pop up on their left-hand side. Korra glances through the glass to see an expansive land of red and orange dust. Her eyes widen as she makes out valleys of rock and crater. It doesn't even look like Earth at this point. Korra's eyes glaze as she watches what looks to be a giant sandstorm rolling their way. The area outside is barren; there are no other buildings or people or even spirits for that matter. There had been some faint hope in the back of the young woman's mind that this may be the Spirit World, but she knows that if it were the Spirit World, there'd be thunderstorms and clouds raging outside. Her frazzled emotions aren't changing the environment either, let alone the weather.

 

"There!" A muffled voice calls from behind them. "I see them up ahead!"

 

"Shit," Kuvira mutters as she turns her head over her shoulder, only to watch as shadows flicker in the dim light of the windows. The woman turns and flicks her wrists, causing the sheet of metal to be pulled up over to block their path. As she turns back, she meets Korra's gaze, and the Avatar nods thankfully, before they begin running down another corridor. The voices cry out in frustration from behind the sheet of metal. 

 

"Come on," Asami says as she darts into another narrow hallway, "we need to lose them."

 

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Kuvira snarls, running alongside the heiress. Asami glares at her, hands curling into a fist. She goes to retort when suddenly a wall ahead slides open, blinding the three of them with a bright light. The women come to a grinding halt, unable to see.

 

"We found them, sir," a growly voice echoes as more light shines down on them, "what do you want us to do?"

 

Korra closes her eyes and breathes deep as she feels energy run up and down her veins. She summons Raava from deep within her, allowing the Light Spirit to consume her. The Avatar's eyes flash open as she rises, flares of air and fire curling around her frame. The voices become distorted as Korra pinpoints every body that isn't Asami or Kuvira. The Avatar spreads her arms apart suddenly, causing the dust in the room to disappear. The masked soldiers glance up at her in shock and surprise as Korra launches a fireball at the first one.

 

"She's attacking… with… with fire?" One of them speaks, awed as he rolls out of the way. "No, she's not got the M-451 Firestorm - wait… sir, she's… she's… you're not going to believe this but… she has _no_ weapon." Upon seeing Korra in action, Kuvira launches forward, bending some metal from the wall to smash against one of the men. The soldier yells in pain as Kuvira tightens a metal belt around his middle, holding him up against the wall.

 

Getting the same idea, Asami runs forward, vaulting over a dazed soldier and onto the one in the back. Slipping on her glove, she places the electric blue against the armour. The soldier writhes and collapses to the ground in wild, erratic thrashes. Asami ducks as another soldier whips out baton and whacks at her side. The heiress narrowly avoids the hit as she does a backflip before pushing off the wall in a charge. She slides under the soldier and then spins gracefully, planting her glove just under his knee cap. The doors on the end whoosh open again, revealing more soldiers.

 

Korra locates another soldier, bending pieces of the metallic walls in order to launch them at the men. Kuvira finishes each soldier that Korra starts attacking, with Asami taking down any she misses. The trio work like a well-oiled machine, like they'd never been enemies in the first place. The soldiers start using these handheld objects that fire sharp rounds of fire, and as Kuvira discovers as she'd barely avoided being hit with one, they do a great deal of damage. Are they like miniature versions of her cannons? The metal-bender doesn't want to find out as she bends out a flat piece of metal before protectively moulding it to her own body like Su had done when they'd fought at her re-education camp just south of Zaofu.

 

_A student is only as good as her teacher,_ Kuvira thinks as she hears her armour twang from the heat of the soldier's attacks.

 

"Avoid the fire-pellets from those weapons," Kuvira hisses to Asami as she zips around the younger woman to punch a guard off of her shoulder. Asami barely manages a nod before she glances back up at Korra, still hovering several feet in the air. The heiress prays, as she watches the blood dripping down her torso from the chest wound, that Korra knows what's doing and can sustain the State. The inventor turns back to the fight, only to watch as more soldiers come through the wide gap. Asami breathes unevenly, attempting to catch her breath as she bolsters the rest of her stamina.

 

"There's so many of them," she pants as she ducks when one soldier fires something at her, "we can't hold out for longer!" 

 

"Just… hang on," Kuvira chokes out as she throws up her hands and bends the metal from the sides of the door, causing the supports to curl down. The soldiers glance up in disarray, shouting orders to each other as they run into the room, weapons drawn. Asami watches with wide eyes as Kuvira brings the sheet of metal down upon a handful of soldiers, leaving about only five or six left for the three of them to handle. The entrance remains blocked off as Kuvira releases her hold upon the steel. Asami lets out a furious cry as she bolts forward, glove extended. Korra throws a napalm explosion of fire in the direction of three soldiers, while Kuvira and Asami take out the two approaching from the left.

 

Just as Korra's about to go for the last man, the State cuts out again, causing the Avatar to fall back to the floor. The young woman hits the ground with a hard thunk upon her chest, causing her to scream and for the metal inside to dig deeper into her flesh. Asami cocks her head over to see Korra writhing on the ground, her hands curling into a tight fist as pain spreads across her body. Asami darts backwards and quickly reaches for Korra's body. Kuvira makes sure that the last few soldiers are out before she, too, turns around. Kuvira's eyes widen as she watches two more figures approach from the shadows behind the two women. Kuvira goes to bend the metal when suddenly a flash of blue sends her careening into the wall.

 

Asami's head snaps up at the sound of Kuvira's body smashing against the wall. She spies more blue wisps of energy coming in her direction, but she quickly grabs Korra's body and rolls them away. A female voice yells something, but Asami can't understand what she's saying. More popping noises ensue, and the two women, one hyperaware and the other barely conscious, feel the heat of those fire-pellets Kuvira had previously mentioned. Asami wraps a strong arm around Korra's waist as she turns them so that she can shield Korra's body with her own back. 

 

"Put her down and no one gets hurt," the husky female voice calls out. "Now… or we'll have no other option but to shoot."

 

"Shoot then," Asami screams back, tightening her hold on Korra, "because I'm not letting you have her while I still draw breath."

 

"You don't want to do this," the woman growls back, a clicking noise following her voice, "trust me."

 

Before anything else can happen, a flash of silver whips past Asami. The heiress glances to the side to see Kuvira back on her feet, throwing pieces of metal at the assailants that stand a few feet from them. The woman that had spoken to her from before lets out a grunt as she fires her weapon, the pellets clanging against the steel. Kuvira's face is set and her jaw is locked in determination as she bends more metal upwards, trying to create a shield around the three of them. The pellets storm upon her faster, and before Kuvira can place the wall in front of the heiress and the Avatar, another flash of blue knocks her aside, sucking the air from her lungs as she's flung backwards, only to crash into Asami. The two women go sprawling, leaving the Avatar defenceless. Korra wearily jerks her head up, only to watch as the two figures step into the room with their weapons drawn.

 

Before her, standing in armour similar (bare for the colour and style) to the ones of the soldiers from before, is a fiery red-head with shimmering green eyes. Korra chokes out a cough as she watches the intense emerald gaze scour over her frame. She's taller than Asami, with broad shoulders and glowing orange scars. Her armour is black with a single red stripe down one arm, with a chest embroidery that reads 'N7' with a matching red finish. The mysterious woman's green eyes are clear with an unreadable expression, but in the centre of her pupils, Korra can make out the faintest twinge of red. The Avatar heaves herself upon her hands and knees, growling at the unfamiliar person before her with her lips curled up in a hostile snarl.

 

"Who are you?" Korra asks, her snarl weakening only slightly as she stumbles to her feet. The tall woman remains silent and watching, however. Her gaze remains glued to the younger woman. The intensity of those green eyes has Korra shrinking in her pelt boots as the woman looks her up and down.

 

"W-What do you want?" Korra stutters nervously, still somewhat out of breath. Another figure steps forward, but this time, it's a darker skinned woman with raven hair and amber eyes. The soldier is decked out in a similar heavily armoured suit, except hers blue, black, and white; Korra notices that she doesn't sport the same insignia as the red-head standing beside her. 

 

"Eva Coré, you Cerberus bitch. Where is she?!" The shorter woman demands, motioning to her with her weapon. Korra's shoulders loosen as she looks to the both of them with a now frazzled expression. The red-head seems stoic and unwavering, but keeps silent as the other woman steps forward aggressively, her weapon held higher. The Avatar is not only confused but also terrified as she stares down the tiny nozzle. 

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about? I'm not a doctor but if you need a healer-"

 

"A healer?" The shorter soldier retorts, brow raised suspiciously. Korra nods and sets her palms flat. She tries to summon water, but then she realizes that she doesn't have a flask. Panic sets in as she starts looking around for some water, but much to her dismay, there is none. The soldier that had spoken is about to lower her weapon when suddenly, a chunk of metal slams into her frame, knocking the amber-eyed soldier to the ground. 

 

"It's a trap!" The darker skinned woman calls out, raising her weapon and firing as Kuvira leaps through the dust. The metal-bender evades the pellets as she ducks and slides, drawing up pieces of the floor as she goes, before flinging them in the two women's direction. Blood mats her crazed hair to her face, obstructing a bit of her vision but not enough to affect her aim. The red-head looks surprised at the sudden attack but not scared as she dodges the shrapnel evasively, her feet light and quick. Korra can see that she's equally confused as the Avatar is herself but is hiding it better.

 

"Wait, Kuvira, stop!" Korra calls out, stepping between the former captain and the soldiers. Kuvira looks enraged that Korra would dare give her an order, but hesitantly lowers her hands and takes to scowling over her shoulder at the two women, now standing and watching them. The darker skinned woman glowers at the metal-bender, but Kuvira only scoffs, clenching her fists. The soldier looks to the bent pieces of metal and swallows thickly.

 

"H-How did you do that?" She asks in a lithe voice, her grip around her weapon tightening. Kuvira growls, clenching her fists harder. Korra can see that the metal-bender is close to attacking, so she quickly intervenes, turning back to face the two soldiers with a pacified expression.

 

"Look, she's a bender-"

 

"A what?" A gruff male voice calls out. Korra looks past the shoulder of the dark skinned woman to see a burly man with armour nearly identical to hers step forward, a wary expression painted upon his face. He has a larger gun in his hands as he steps closer with a glare. He sports a tribal tattoo up along the side of his neck, and a few faint bubbled scars drape over his eyebrows and chiseled jaw. His deep brown eyes shift warily at the three women.

 

"Must be biotics," the raven-haired woman replies in a mutter, her eyes never leaving Kuvira. Korra only cocks her head, further confused. The man grunts, but turns away for a few moments, his eyes gazing at the corridor from which they'd come in from. Korra tears her eyes away from him and back to the other woman. Still, the red-head has said nothing. She only continues to stare at the young Avatar with a piercing, hawk-like gaze. 

 

"Please," Asami whispers as she gets to her feet, causing the female soldier in blue to aim her weapon on her. Asami draws her hands up instinctually, trying to make herself as friendly as possible. She makes her way to Korra's side slowly, her sides aching as she stands with a slight hunch.

 

"We just need to get back to Republic City. We don't want trouble, I swear," the heiress pleads, her eyes glazing with tears. "We don't belong here, and it was an accident. We're not the ones you want, okay?" The shorter woman snorts and clicks her weapon, a flashing red light pointing to the inventor's chest. Asami gasps when she looks down, but she doesn't feel anything. Coloured light? Is it dangerous? Asami swats at the small circle, much to the bewilderment of the soldier. Sensing her distress, Korra steps in front of her, taking the small point of light upon her own chest instead. Fear is laced in those icy eyes as she stares down her enemies with a terrified expression.

 

"Cerberus must be getting desperate," the soldier scoffs as she clicks her tongue dismissively, "but I don't have the patience for fucks like you, not while Earth is burning and people are fucking dying. Give up Dr Coré or I'll make you wish that you'd collapsed with those traitors over there." At this, all three of the women raise their brow, their faces paling and jaws slackening with shock. Korra nearly does a double take as she takes a hesitant step forward.

 

"E-Earth… w-what did you just say about Earth?" The Avatar asks, her voice cracking as she feels her heart sink into her stomach. "What do you mean people are dying? Did we not destroy the cannon?" The red-head's eyes flicker with a unknown expression as Korra speaks, but the Avatar is too busy staring at the shorter woman, dying for answers. The soldier looks confused and a bit irritated as she growls again.

 

"You fucking prick," she seethes, reaching to raise her gun again. Before she can, it's swatted down by the man beside her slowly.

 

"Ashley, stop, I've got something on the HUD," the man growls, holding up a hand, "it looks like those pendejos caught up with us."

 

The red-head finally breaks her stare with Korra to take a hard glance to her right. Her features harden as she grips her gun tightly to her chest. She nods at the man and at the woman named Ashley. The raven-haired woman growls something under her breath but switches to a smaller weapon while the man stays with his bulky one. The two take up point beside the narrow corridor while the green-eyed woman hangs in the back with her own weapon drawn. Her expression is cold and distant, but focused and determined in the same. The man clears his throat and glances back at her.

 

"Four clicks, five targets… all hostiles," the man reads out as he presses a finger to his ear. "Two are heavies, judging by the infrared scans." 

 

"What's the order, Skipper?" Ashley hisses, glancing back to the green-eyed woman. The taller soldier remains silent as the telltale sound of heavy thumping fills the room with a distant thrum. The man glances to the source before cocking his head once more, and the red-head nods. The man looks to Ashley and the two proceed into the corridor with their weapons drawn, leaving the three strangers alone with the mysteriously silent woman.

 

"What's going on?" Asami asks, confused by the entire situation. It's been made clear to her long ago that they're not in Republic City, but are they even on _Earth_ anymore? She'd seen the view from the windows, but she'd just assumed that they're in a part of the desert that no one had known about. Dread fills her weary bones as she stumbles forward, her mouth dry and head spinning as she watches the scarred woman stare at Korra.

 

"Shepard! The data packet has been recovered," another, softer, female voice sounds from behind the red-head, "I've also located Dr Coré. I sent the coordinates to Ashley and James. They've left Cerberus for us so they can find the doctor; the infiltration team Cerberus sent is half a minute from our location." Korra looks up to see something (someone?) she'd never seen before in her entire life, whether it had been in the material or spirit world.

 

The woman that comes to stand beside the soldier, is… _blue_.

 

"What are _you_?" Kuvira blurts out as she takes a step backwards out of shock. The blue… _lady_ , looks over at the metal-bender with an inquisitive expression. Her eyes are a brighter blue, an electric azure that isn't much far off than the glossy irises of Korra's own eyes. Her skin is almost scaly, like that of a crocodile, and her hair (or at least the women think it's hair) is curved backwards into tight, even tendrils atop her head.

 

"Excuse me?" The blue-lady asks, confused.

 

Kuvira goes to respond when suddenly a loud explosion and a flash of orange and red bursts from the corridor. Flames spit over the floors as the three women duck. The blue-lady and the red-head seem unfazed as they turn to face the direction of explosion. Korra watches in awe as the blue-lady produces a sphere of sapphire energy from her fists, before throwing it forward. Grunts of disarray sound in the background, indicating that the woman had hit her target precisely. The red-head grunts as she slams something into her weapon before taking aim again.

 

"They came faster than I'd expected," the shorter woman snaps as she pulls out a smaller weapon from her belt and fires in the direction of the corridor. The red-head mutters something inaudible as she raises her own slightly elongated weapon and fires rapidly. Bursts of hot, bright light emerge from the narrow nozzle, spraying those same fire-pellets everywhere at lightening speed. Another explosion rockets through the air, barely missing their heads as the flames collide with the metal rail above them. The Shepard woman mutters something under her breath as she slides her weapon onto her back before reaching for another smaller one on her waist. She stifles a gasp as a fire-pellet bursts against her armoured chest, sending her stumbling back.

 

"We can get out of here," Kuvira whispers as she watches the two women fighting whatever is in the tunnel, "let's go while they're busy."

 

Korra nods as the three of them attempt to slip past the two weapon-wielding women. Just as they're about to get past, a fire-pellet whizzes through the air, hitting Kuvira in the metal plating she'd wrapped around herself during the last battle. The woman is tossed backwards from the force, causing her to wheeze out of shock and dull pain. Luckily, the pellet hadn't penetrated through her shield, but it'd been dented pretty bad. Korra leans down and goes to pick her up, but another shower of pellets rain in their direction. The Avatar growls as she envelopes her fists in flames, shooting a jet into the distance. She barely nicks the blue-lady, and as the woman turns, her face becomes wide with shock.

 

Before the woman can say anything, Korra bends a piece of metal from the wall and forms a blade from the steel. She launches it forward, causing the blunt end to smash into a soldier, sending him sprawling back against the ground. Her eyes stay focused on the three other soldiers, but her movements are growing sluggish once more from her slow, but steady, blood loss. The Avatar lets out a huff as she blasts a cushion of air at the oncoming soldiers, throwing them backwards and away from their line of sight. Taking advantage of their new vulnerability, Shepard fires her weapon three times before lowering it. They wait a few moments in silence before both the blue-lady and the red-head lower their weapons. The azure woman glances at Shepard before checking over the heavily-breathing and fatigued Avatar with a raised brow.

 

"You… what was that you were just doing right now, with the air, fire, and metal? How did you manipulate them the way you did? Perhaps, could it be a higher level of biotics, maybe engineered, or even augmented?" The woman asks curiously, her eyes no longer cold and hostile, but curious and amazed. Korra flinches at the instant turn of her expression, but doesn't risk another confrontation as she shrugs, furrowing her brows.

 

"Bi-what now…? I don't even know what those are. No. I mean isn't it a little obvious? I'm the Avatar?" She asks incredulously, as if it were the stupidest question she'd ever been asked. In truth, it somewhat is. Everyone across the globe knows who the Avatar is; after the defeat of Unavaatu, she'd made a sizeable reputation for herself, though one could argue whether it was entirely positive. The blue-lady, however, still looks confused.

 

"What is an 'Avatar'?" The woman asks once more, perplexed. The red-head looks wary and somewhat suspicious as she glares at Korra. Asami steps forward from behind the younger woman, Kuvira following in tow with a heavy limp, clutching her arm tightly to apply pressure upon her cut. 

 

"She's the master of all four elements," Asami explains, a little intimidated by the notion of someone not knowing about the history of the Avatar - a history that was as old as time itself. Korra nods, before she juts her head up slightly, glancing up and down at the blue woman.

 

"What are you? A spirit?" Korra wonders, furrowing her brows.

 

The red-head snarls as she suddenly leaps forward, grabbing Korra's collar in one hand before shoving her against the wall. Korra yelps out as the small shrapnel piece from before digs back into her chest painfully. Shepard is relentless as she slams her against the wall again, before whipping out her weapon and placing it square in the middle of Korra's forehead. She clicks it back as she growls, gripping the younger, terrified, woman tighter. Asami surges forward and reaches out with her glove, but before she can land a hit she's suspended in a glowing blue orb mid-air by the blue woman. 

 

"Stop! Let me down, just… don't hurt her, please," Asami begs as she struggles to free herself from the singularity, "look, we're not your enemies."

 

"Shepard, she's right," the blue woman's soft voice calls as she steps forward, laying her hand upon the soldier's shoulder.

 

"Please," Korra cries as her eyes well with tears, "we're just lost, okay? We just need to get back-"

 

"Where?!" The red-head snaps, the first word she'd said since their meeting. Her voice is deep and husky, feral almost as her pupils flash a brighter red. The grip upon the younger woman's collar grows stronger as she presses her harder into the wall. "Where did you come from? Where is his base?!"

 

"Who?!" Korra yelps as she claws at Shepard's strong, armoured hands, "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

 

"Shepard!" The blue woman says again, this time in a sharp voice, "let her down. _Now_."

 

"No," Shepard seethes as she curls her fingers tighter around the cloth of her collar, "I want answers. I… I _need_ answers, Liara."

 

"You won't get what you want from them," Liara responds quietly, "so please, be civil and put her down."

 

Shepard hesitates a moment before she releases her grip, sending Korra crashing to the floor. Liara lets the singularity dissipate as Asami plops to the floor as well. The two women rub their aches from their sore bodies as Shepard stands before them, huffing angrily as she points her weapon between them. Liara remains quiet this time, watching carefully through those icy eyes as Shepard kicks at Korra's leg roughly.

 

"You have two minutes," she growls abrasively, "start talking."

 

"We woke up in this building after I bent the Spirit Beam away from us, back in Republic City. That's… that's where we're from," Korra begins to explain, her voice shaky from nerves. Asami nods as she continues Korra's explanation by saying, "we have no clue what is happening here. I think that the portal we came in through may have gotten destroyed when the energy was conducting through the metal."

 

"Listen," Korra says pleading, warily watching the weapon pointed at her face, "we don't belong here, okay? We're needed back in Republic City."

 

"And where is this Republic City?!" Shepard demands in a snarl, cocking the gun again. Liara's brow raises slightly, but Shepard's fiery gaze doesn't falter. The red in her pupils flares as glares harder at them. Korra gulps as she bows her head, unable to meet those raging emerald orbs.

 

"Earth," she murmurs quietly. For a moment, Shepard's gaze almost softens. The woman looks at the two of them pensively before she lowers her weapon, sliding back into her holster. Korra and Asami both glance up, grateful for the release of tension in the air. Shepard looks somewhat mournful as she turns away, barely able to face them. She runs a gloved hand through her tangled amber locks as she bites her lip.

 

"Earth… I…," Shepard stumbles, glancing to the floor as she barely croaks out, "I don't know what's happening with Earth."

 

"What do you mean you don't know what's happening?" Asami whispers, her voice quivering as she feels fear wash over her. She remembers Ashley saying something earlier about Earth burning. It… it couldn't be true, right? Earth had been fine when they'd been torn from it, bare for the mess Kuvira had left for them to clean up. Korra picks up on Asami's unease as she stumbles to her feet, her knees wobbling slightly.

 

"W-Where are we?" Korra asks, though she's afraid of the answer. The world outside doesn't seem like it is in trouble. Shepard turns back to look at her with a serious expression, her lips forming a tight line as she glances over at a wary Liara, before shifting her gaze back to the Avatar.

 

"We're at the archives," she answers bluntly, "on Mars."

 

"That's not right," Asami splutters, shocked, "M-Mars is an entirely different planet. There's no way-"

 

"What year is it?" Korra asks, interrupting the frazzled inventor. Shepard doesn't seem fazed by the question as she parts her mouth slightly.

 

"2186 CE," she tells her straight, before cocking her head slightly. "Are you not from this year?" 

 

"CE? What does that mean?" Shepard goes to answer when suddenly a blue hand places itself upon the crook of her elbow.

 

"You can play twenty questions later, Shepard," Liara hisses as she stares past Asami's shoulder, "but now, we're expecting company."

 

Shepard's face grows serious instantly as she nods, reaching for her longer weapon again. Korra sticks close to Asami as Liara taps her wrist, pulling up a glowing red interface. The heiress immediately is struck in awe at the technology as she watches Liara tap a few things into the holographic screen that hovers above her wrist. A few moving dots show up on what looks to be a radar system. Asami cocks her brow as she attempts to understand just how the glowing thing works. Liara shuts the screen off before she reaches for her pistol, pointing to her left.

 

"We've got multiple hostiles coming in from the left," she says, glancing at Shepard. The taller woman nods as she pulls forward her weapon. She glances at the two of them, but before they move out, Shepard pauses, her teeth grinding as her eyes narrow. 

 

"Where's your friend?" She snarls, the hostility returning to her voice. Korra looks confused for a second, but then she turns around to see that Kuvira is missing from the spot where she'd been standing. A pit of anxiety swirls in her stomach as she glances back at the seething Shepard.

 

"Shepard, no time. We have targets inbound! On your six," Liara calls out, reminding the red-head of the danger. Reluctantly, Shepard swivels and takes aim, running forward towards the sound of marching boots and popping fire-pellets. Korra and Asami press together as Liara flanks them, using her free hand to envelope a blue half-sphere around their bodies. The blue woman leaves the sphere and glances at them with a strict expression.

 

"Don't move," she says urgently, "we'll take of this, but after, you need to find your friend."

 

"She's not our friend," Asami growls bitterly, "she's the reason we're here in the first place."

 

Liara goes to answer, but she's cut off by a familiar voice. 

 

"Don't worry," Ashley's voice rings out as she steps towards the three women, "she's not going anywhere."

 

Korra cocks her head to see the soldier walk out with Kuvira on her knees, being dragged alongside the brute soldier. The Avatar feels empty and betrayed as she sees Kuvira sarcastically chuckling from under her breath in pained gasps. Asami doesn't feel pity for the the traitorous metal-bender as she spots the line of black bruises along her face. Blood trickles down her forehead as Kuvira nods her head up wearily, green eyes lit with frustration and another unreadable expression. Asami glares at her in disgust as she turns her head away. Ashley snorts, shaking her head as she looks up to Liara.

 

"James and I got Coré, but it's… well, complicated. You'll see back on the Normandy. I sent him off to deliver… uh, the _doctor_ , to Cortez. James' shuttle is waiting at the landing pad for us," Ashley explains in an emotionless tone, though her breath hitches when she mentions the doctor. Liara furrows her brows, but nods regardless. She's about to say something when suddenly, Shepard runs back to the clearing, her eyes wide and her face pale.

 

"We need to get out," she says as she grabs Liara's arm in a rough tug, "this place is rigged to blow. Cerberus planted a bomb."

 

"What?" Liara blurts out, jarring her body to stop. "Shepard, the research, the data-"

 

"It's lost, Liara," Shepard says, her voice somewhat pitiful as she sees the raw pain in Liara's blue depths, "we have to go. We can't afford to go down with it. I… I'm sorry. We have to leave, Li. Now." Her voice is softer, almost loving, causing both Asami and Korra to get to their feet. 

 

"What about us?" Korra asks, fear tainting her voice. "What about the portal?"

 

"There is no portal," Shepard snaps back, her temper returning. She lets go of Liara to push Korra roughly. "We have to get out of here."

 

"How can we fucking trust you?!" Kuvira growls from her knees, her mouth garbled by blood. "You nearly fucking killed us. I'm not going anywhere with you." Shepard only rolls her eyes and scowls at the metal-bender as she lets go of Korra and instead nods at Ashley, who instantly releases Kuvira from her hold. The taller woman rushes up and towers over the former captain with a menacing snarl as she clenches her fists tightly.

 

"You want to stay here and burn, be my guest," Shepard hisses lithely, "but I have a fucking galaxy to save and I can't risk it for your life." Kuvira looks about ready to fight the burly woman, but thinks better of it when she sees the seriousness in Shepard's eyes.

 

"Fine," she growls, heaving herself to her feet, "let's get the fuck out of here."

 

"Wait," Ashley says suddenly, glaring at Kuvira's back, "we're just letting them on the ship now?"

 

"We don't have a choice, Ash," Shepard tells her strictly, pointing at the metal-bender, "now grab her and let's fucking go."

 

As if they needed another push, a loud crash and boom interrupts them. Korra and Asami don't hesitate as Shepard pushes past them, leading them towards the exit. The women run quickly, dodging falling embellishments as they bob and weave around corners and long corridors. The ground beneath them shakes harder as they approach the docking bay. Shepard bypasses the entrance door and they run into the giant room. Asami and Korra don't have the time to look at all the different mechanisms and pieces of equipment that are so unlike the things they'd been used to using, because they're currently being forced towards two large hanger doors. Shepard runs up to the electronic interface and attempts a bypass, but the system fails.

 

"James," she shouts over the sound of the crumbling roof, "the hangar doors aren't opening, we need another way out." 

 

"There's a small platform two floors up. It's right where we came in. I can swing by there, Lola," James answers, his response garbled in the static of the radio. Shepard nods as she pulls away from the hangar doors and points the women towards the ladders towards the second floor.

 

"We need to get outside so James can pick us up," she screams as a piece of cargo crashes to the floor. "Hurry!"

 

The women make the climb as fast as they can with their injuries, but time is not on their side as the clamber up to the door. Ashley thrusts her armoured shoulder against it roughly, swinging the heavy metal open with a loud thud. The minute the atmosphere of the planet meets their skin, the sensors on the suits of the three soldiers flare up, causing their mouths to be covered with oxygen masks. Korra catches the small detail and quickly winds three air-bubbles, placing them upon the mouthes of Asami, Kuvira, and herself. They fight against the raging winds as they stumble outside. 

 

The sound of a droning engine roars from overhead, causing Asami, Korra, and Kuvira to look up in awe. The wingless, engineless shuttle drops down to hover before them. It's something out of a dream, Asami thinks, before her eyes cast a glance to rolling storm clouds coming from behind the floating vehicle. It takes a second for her mind to register that she's on Mars, a different planet. It's overwhelming and scary as the ground shakes harder beneath their feet. The three women stand in amazement as the door slides open to reveal the burly male soldier from before. He's shouting something, but the women can't hear him. Fear spikes in the Avatar's veins as she watches the shuttle teeter back and forth in the air from the heavy winds.

 

Shepard turns around, ready to translate the message to the three strangers but before she can, a loud explosion breaks through.

 

The last thing Korra hears before the world goes dark is Asami's bloodcurdling scream.

 

/

 

"Liara," a voice calls in a scream, "Liara get her up, the place is about to blow!"

 

Korra blinks open her eyes, surprised to see that her oxygen bubble had managed to sustain itself as she'd been knocked out. Her eyes blink open to the dusty vision of Liara standing before her, hand extended. Behind her, Korra watches as Ashley helps a battered Kuvira onto the shuttle. They both collapse inside the ship upon their backs. Korra blinks slowly, the ringing in her eyes beginning to die out as she hears Liara's voice clearly now.

 

"Get up, we have to go!" Shepard's voice bellows from behind her. Korra turns slightly, squinting in the dust that stings at her eyes. In the haze of orange and brown clouds, she can see that there's something draped across the tall woman's shoulders in a fireman's carry, but she's too dazed to figure out what it is. With a dreary nod, the Avatar reaches up for the blue woman's hand, allowing her to hoist her upwards. 

 

Throwing a limp arm over her shoulder, Liara half carries, half drags Korra to the shuttle. The vehicle teeters somewhat as another blast of flame and rock burst from the collapsing building behind them. Korra turns her head upwards slightly to watch as a massive pillar crumbles, falling on its side in their direction. Her eyes widen and her mouth parts in a silent scream as she stares at the tall piece of rock falling down in slow motion. Shepard follows her gaze and feels the same fear strike her, but she pushes forward quickly, digging deep into her energy reserves. She shifts the weight of the woman upon her shoulders as she runs faster, towards the shuttle. Blood is dripping down the back of her armour, but she's not certain who it belongs to; right now, she doesn't have time to figure it out. The place is tearing apart and they have to move or none of this will be worth anything.

 

"Liara!" Shepard yells, her voice losing itself to the raging wind, "get her on the shuttle, now!"

 

Liara gives Korra a harsh push before they both tumble onto the shuttle roughly. Korra yelps as she clutches her chest. The Avatar rolls to her side as she curls up in pain. Liara drags her away from the entrance she watches Shepard leap onto the shuttle, the body atop her shoulders falling next to her. Ashley slams her fist on the door controls and James pulls the shuttle away from the falling pillar. Kuvira watches, through the sandy window, as another explosion rockets through the place where they'd just been standing a few moments prior to embarking on the shuttle.

 

"A-Asami," Korra cries out as she finally recognizes the limp body beside Shepard's slowly lifting frame. The red-head groans as she removes herself from the floor of the shuttle to limp over to Liara. Korra crawls over to Asami's side, her eyes widening as she takes in the extra-pale complexion of the heiress. Korra's hands cup Asami's cheeks as she begins to sob uncontrollably. Asami's breaths are shallow and quick, and her skin is cold.

 

"Liara," Shepard whispers softly as she watches the Asari staring at the burning complex with a desolate expression, "I know that things are hard right now, but there's nothing we can do. We did all we could, but sometimes, it's not enough." Liara remains silent and motionless, bare for the tears welling in her eyes. A few moments pass before the azure woman can nod and bow her head, turning away from the destruction.

 

"So much history," she chokes out, "so much knowledge, Prothean or otherwise, all gone in a matter of hours." Shepard bows her head mournfully as she places an encouraging and gentle hand upon the dusted white shoulder of her armour.

 

"We'll make it worth it, Li," Shepard growls determinedly, "I promise."

 

"Good," Liara whispers, wiping away a stray tear, "those thousands of years won't be lost in vain. I won't allow it, Shepard."

 

"Hey! Hey, help!" Korra's shrill, panicked voice interrupts their moment. Both older women turn around to see the Avatar curled over the inventor's side, shoulders shaking as she sobs. Kuvira sits on the seat, locked up by Ashley, watching with an emotionless expression as her eyes stay glued to the pale woman's frame. Something flickers in her opal eyes, but she turns away as Korra lets out a heart-wrenching scream. Shepard and Liara leave their positions at the back of the shuttle to quickly circle around Asami.

 

"Why is she so cold?" Korra sobs, placing her hands upon Asami's cheek and jaw. At the touch, the heiress coughs and shudders violently. Korra grips her body tightly as she pulls her friend into her strong arms. She ignores the burning in her chest and instead focuses her energy upon Asami. Using her fire-bending, she warms up her own body despite the ache it causes in her lungs. Asami stills shivers, teeth chattering from shock as she looks around with wide, crazed eyes. Sweat pours down her face as her hands tremble in Korra's lap.

 

"K-Korra," Asami gurgles through hiccuped breaths as she stutters, "K-Korra, m-my l-l-leg." 

 

"What's wrong?" Korra asks worriedly, glancing down. Instantly, she's met with a gory mash of mangled flesh upon Asami's left thigh, bleeding like a waterfall upon the floor of the shuttle. Something inside Korra's heart snaps at the sight and she freezes up, causing more panic for the injured heiress. Both Shepard and Liara grimace at the sight, but the captain breaks her trance and grabs at the medical kit by the door, tearing it open and reaching for the medigel inside. She rips open the packet and pours the cool gel into the gaping hole, cringing at the damage done to the raw flesh.

 

"K-Korra," Asami stammers again, her voice growing more worried and shrill as she stares down at Shepard doing the work of tending to her bloody leg. Asami's chest rises and falls faster as she begins to hyperventilate from the gory sight. She sees Shepard's bloodied gauntlets weaving clothes around the gaping wound; she sees Liara's crimson gloves as they tie a band around the hole in her leg; she sees it all, but something's not right.

 

"Asami, you're gonna be okay," Korra tries to tell her, but Korra's a shit liar. "Just, stay still and let them help, okay?"

 

The Avatar shifts to block the horrid view, and as Asami glances up fearfully into those equally terrified icy eyes, it all hits her with a jarring realization. Korra's rubbing her arms and trying to tell her soothing things, but the sound doesn't process. She feels so numb and cold, but her body burns at the same time. Asami's eyes search Korra's gaze before they cast their glance over her shoulder and back to Shepard and Liara. They're arguing about something, and the heiress can spot the blue woman's hands pressed tightly against her wound. Suddenly, Asami's breathing slows drastically, her mouth going dry. She looks back to Korra with desolation and sheer fear, causing the Avatar to tense up.

 

The inventor lightly squeezes Korra's hand as black speckles cloud the corners of her eyes, threatening to pull her into darkness with the ever-growing feeling of fatigue. Korra shakes her head as tears begin to well in the young Water Tribe woman's sapphire depths. The heiress' lips quiver as she parts her mouth, feeling the world come to a jarring halt. Never in a million years would Asami have thought that she'd be uttering the same words Korra had once told her three years ago after the battle with Zaheer upon Lahima's Peak, but perhaps, in some sick and twisted sense, it  _has_  been a million years.

 

"Korra," Asami croaks in a broken voice, "I can't feel my legs."


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard speaks to the council, Liara makes a plan, Asami is lost in limbo, Kuvira tries to figure out Ashley's past, and Korra uncovers a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major trigger warnings, but please remember that my Shepard is a neutral Shepard (half-paragon/half-renegade) but starts out mainly renegade. The storyline of Mass Effect 3 is only slightly AU for some parts. Most of it follows the real plot including the dialogue. I don't own either franchise, just as a disclaimer. This is a bit of a filler chapter for the next one, in which there's a few more Korrasami moments and the action actually begins, lol. Also, I hate the council all the time. Literally the biggest douches.

"Everyone out of the way, _now_!"

 

Shepard's scream echoes down the hall of the Normandy as she helps Liara wheel the gurney carrying an unconscious Asami Sato down the halls of the Normandy. Blood pools off the corner of the rolling bed, leaving crimson drops in each stride they take. The skeleton crew that had been on the ship part ways at the sound of her voice echoing along the metal walls, their faces paling with the gory sight as it flashes past them. Korra follows closely behind, refusing to let her friend go out of her sight. She's leaned up against the burly lieutenant, James as they hobble in behind the rushing soldier. Kuvira and Ashley follow slowly behind them, the lieutenant-commander's hands placed firmly on the bridge of the metal-bender's cuffs.

 

Soon enough, they reach the medical bay. The automatic doors swish open as Liara and Shepard push their way through. As soon as the burly woman enters, she rolls Asami's gurney to a grinding halt, locking the wheels before reaching down and cupping her arms underneath the pale woman's legs tentatively. With a grunt, she effortlessly lifts the limp inventor and sets her down upon the medical examination table with a huff. Korra stumbles in behind them, shoving herself off of James to struggle over at Asami's side. Liara and Shepard stay frozen for a moment as they watch the so-called Avatar begin to sob, reaching down to clutch at one of Asami's hands with her own trembling, bloodied fingers.

 

"She needs medical attention," Liara grimaces, glaring back at Shepard, who appears to be hesitating on making a decision. The commander remains silent for a few seconds, simply staring as Korra's cries intensify. The Avatar's sobs are heart-wrenching as each hiccuped cry breaks from her chapped lips. From the doorway, Kuvira and Ashley watch on in silence, their eyes narrowed in on the sight. Something flashes in the metal-bender's eyes before she glues her stare to the floor, her green eyes burning a hole through the metal upon which she stands.

 

"Hey Lola?" James mutters as he catches a glimpse of the torn flesh and white of Asami's bone. "I really think you should listen to Blue."

 

"We need to leave the Sol system," Liara tells her pleadingly, tugging on her armoured hand in order to draw the commander's attention. The red-head glances over and rolls her bottom lip into her mouth pensively as she bitterly growls, "I know." 

 

"The Citadel is our best chance," Liara says, turning back to grab a pair of gloves and a set of scrubs from the dispenser beside the woman's bed; after, she reaches over Korra's trembling shoulders for some medi-gel and some gauze. "We can find help there." Shepard looks apprehensive, but Liara fixes her with a stern glance. The soldier goes to refute the doctor's claim, but she finds herself interrupted by a low, shaky voice. 

 

"Please, I don't care where you take us, just don't let her die," Korra whimpers as she stares at them with misty eyes. "She's my best friend, please."

 

"Citadel? Shepard, we need to help _Earth_!" Ashley pipes up from the doorway, her voice growing defensive. She stares between Korra and Kuvira with a dark, piercing glare. "We didn't sign up to be fucking babysitters, Skipper. They're not our problems. It's one of them dying versus the _millions_ of people dying back on Earth. You said it yourself after Virmire; you can't save everyone. I fail to see how this situation is any damned different."

 

The commander is stumped on Ashley's words. Virmire brings up horrid memories of Kaiden's final goodbye over the comms before the facility had been blown sky-high. She remembers consoling Ashley and reminding her that the choice she'd made was one that Kaiden would've wanted; the soldier had always been a better fit than the biotic, considering his implants. The man had sacrificed his life for the lives of countless others. Ashley has a point, and Shepard knows this from the expression Ashley holds in her hazel eyes. Beside her, Liara stiffens, her shoulder's squaring as she lets out an angered breath part from her lips. Shepard's eyes never leave her lieutenant's as she bites her lip. Ashley's eyes flare as Shepard's gaze softens ever so slightly.

 

They've had their history, their ups and their downs, their flings and fall outs, but this is the present. 

 

This is _different_.

 

"How dare you?!" Korra shouts before Shepard has the chance to answer.

 

Ashley's brows perk in surprise as the Avatar rises and makes her way over to the raven-haired woman in three strides before winding her fist back and punching a long blade of air in her direction. The hit slams the soldier against the frame of the doorway, causing her to collide against the metal with a strained huff. Korra's eyes are bloodshot as she leans down and picks up the taller soldier with ease, slamming her against the wall with a rough shove. Kuvira side steps, but continues to watch in silence. Ashley manages to retaliate with a sharp uppercut upon the armour-less woman, causing Korra to let out a pained gasp. She curls over, but not before violently knocking her elbow straight across the cheekbone of the older woman with a sharp snap.

 

"Enough!" Shepard bellows out, reaching out in a few steps to pry the two women off of each other. The somewhat empathetic expression is wiped off her face and her stoic, commanding look is once again returned. One of her hands places itself on Ashley's chest, shoving her off of Korra, where as the other one grabs the scruff of the shorter woman's neck and hoists her up, shoving her into the wall roughly.

 

"You touch a member of my crew one more time and you'll be off this ship before you can say 'ma'am', kid." Shepard hisses the threatening words between clenched teeth, pushing her harder into the wall. Ashley looks smug as she watches Korra shrivel up under the strength of her grip. Before the soldier can add something to Shepard's warning, the commander whips her head around and lets go of the Avatar, letting her fall to the ground with a soft thud. Korra's hands go to her neck, where there's already a small line of blood dotting on her skin from Shepard's gauntlets.

 

"And you, Lt Williams," Shepard mutters with a shake of her head, "I expect better from you."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts," the older woman interrupts coldly.

 

"Typical," the raven-haired woman says, "always supporting aliens."

 

"Careful Williams, you're walking the thin line of insubordination," Shepard threatens in a voice like lead. Ashley's glare deepens again as Shepard's eyes practically scour hers, the deep red twinge flaring up in frustration. The older woman soon breaks the stare and turns to Kuvira, eyeing her up and down menacingly. The metal-bender remains calm and unfazed by the daggers being shot at her with those fiery green eyes. Instead, she just nods her head up to further aggravate the commander. Shepard snorts and shakes her head in disapproval, looking back at a frustrated Ashley.

 

"Take this load of filth down to cargo and set her up in the hold. She's your problem until I find a better place for her - for all of them," Shepard orders strictly, pointing at Kuvira. Ashley looks like she's about to argue, but Liara's voice pipes out amongst their heated stares, jolting them from the fight.

 

"Shepard, she's losing too much blood. I can't help her on my own," Liara says frantically, catching Korra's dazed attention. The Avatar almost crawls back towards the Asari, her eyes wide as she sees that Asami is awake again. Her eyes are deliriously flickering from one spot of the room to the next in fear. Korra reaches for her hand and tugs upon it tightly, trying hard not to cry as Asami starts sobbing and blurting out muffled cries of pain. Liara's azure eyes stare into Shepard's, pleading for her to make a decision soon. As the woman glances at the crimson staining those white gloves, she growls something unintelligible before rubbing her forehead and biting her bottom lip in frustration.

 

"Joker," she snaps angrily, "get us to the Citadel, stat. I need an emergency evac bulletin sent to Heurta." Korra's eyes widen with relief as she lets out a choked out cry of victory. The Avatar clutches her friend's hand tighter as Shepard glances stonily at Liara. "EDI, get a doctor on the comm with Liara."

 

"Understood, Commander," EDI's automated voice registers through the speakers in the med-bay. "Jeff has plotted a course for the Citadel; our ETA is six hours and forty-two minutes. Specialist Traynor is working on patching a line through to Dr T'Soni with the head team at Heurta Memorial. I've also received a ping from Admiral Hackett; he wishes to speak with you urgently. The comm room is prepped for your meeting, Commander." 

 

"I'll be right there," Shepard mutters as she glances once more at Liara.

 

The Asari nods sadly, her attention focused back on Asami's leg. Shepard glances over at Korra, who's still fretting insistently over a rapidly deteriorating Asami. Her worry is spilling out into protection, as any movement Liara makes that causes a pained reaction in the heiress instills an angered response in the defensive Avatar. As Liara ties a band around Asami's thigh to cut off blood flow, the heiress lets loose a bloodcurdling scream as more blood burbles out from the wound. The archaeologist winces as she sees the raw marrow between the split crevice of the younger woman's bone. 

 

"It's a bad break, Shepard," Liara grimaces, trying to ignore the sobs of both women beside her, "I can't fix this one."

 

"James," Shepard says to her lieutenant, watching Korra warily again. "Take her down to life support and patch her up. I need her away from her friend, not to mention I need a debrief, too. Bandage up those burns and see what else she needs. Radio in Private Campbell to help Liara with Asami."

 

"Right away, Lola," James says without argument. He walks over to Korra, tensing as the woman shoots him a threatening glare. She goes to raise her fists again as he reaches for her arm, but her eyes meet Shepard's steely gaze and she reigns back her fury. Beside her, Asami has already slipped back into unconsciousness. Korra looks hesitant to leave her friend, but James quietly murmurs something soft and encouraging under his breath that causes her to nod and rise. The woman reluctantly limps out of the room, her eyes glued on Asami's figure until she's ushered out, leaving Shepard and Liara alone.

 

"Thank you," Liara whispers as she tends to Asami's leg. Shepard only grunts and heads for the door, bracing herself for the meeting with Hackett.

 

"Just fix her up so we can get them the fuck off this ship," the older woman grumbles back as she exits the room. 

 

/

 

"Just sit in the corner and don't talk."

 

Kuvira eyes Ashley with a piercing glare as the soldier growls out the command. Used to being the one in authority, Kuvira doesn't take well to the order and instead huffs, crossing her arms and fixes the raven-haired woman with a smirk. Ashley's brows furrow and she seethes at the action, rolling her bottom lip into her mouth as she tries to contain her rage. The metal-bender scoffs and rolls her eyes sarcastically.

 

"So what's your deal with that Shepard woman?" Kuvira asks, picking at some dirt between her fingernails. The question has an air of nonchalance to it that further irritates the soldier. The subject is sore enough to begin with, and she doesn't need some random stranger bringing it up to aggravate it.

 

"Nothing," Ashley mutters in a low growl, shaking her head as she snarls, "now turn around and shut up."

 

"Were you fuck buddies or something?" Kuvira asks, peering up curiously. "I mean, I'm not much into burly women that have craters in their face but she's not too shabby, I suppose." Ashley growls again, whipping her head around furiously as she reaches into her holster to draw out her pistol. She steps forward and plants the muzzle of the gun taut against the other woman's forehead, ignoring the smirk played out on Kuvira's face.

 

"Wow, looks like I guessed right," Kuvira says with a chuckle, "so, is the commander as rough in bed as she is on the outside?"

 

"You are one step away from getting your brains blown out, you little bitch," Ashley snaps back, shaking her head. Kuvira rolls her eyes and yawns, her senses focusing on the metal inside the gun. She snaps her fingers subtly, out of the view of the soldier, and the gun cocks back with a click.

 

"Try me," the metal-bender hisses as she leans up to meet Ashley's somewhat shocked face. Ashley growls and mutters something incoherent as she draws the gun back into its holster and bites her lip frustratingly. Kuvira laughs again, leaning back in her chair and smirking up at the soldier.

 

"You know I can bend metal, right?" Kuvira's voice is a mere taunt. "I can take the hull of this vessel apart with a flick of my fingers."

 

"If you do that you'll die, you idiot," Ashley snarls, stepping forward to jab a finger into the younger woman's chest harshly. Kuvira hides the wince, but the prod aggravates the sore spot from where she'd absorbed the force of one of those bullets from the firefight. "Unless you have a way to _bend_ some air into your lungs, then you're fucked. All of our suits have oxygen ventilation systems in case of emergency. Last time I checked, your little friend had to whip you guys up with some air, so you can drop your stupid, pretentious attitude right there. You have no power here, bitch."

 

"Fuck you," Kuvira growls lowly, though she can't ignore the truth in Ashley's words. The metal-bender notices the smug look of victory on the soldiers face and shakes her head, dropping her arms as she stalks over to the corner of the room. As she sits down, she can't but grimace subtly at the ache in her chest. The former captain looks down and rubs tenderly at her chest, noticing she still has the dented armour on. With a soft flick of her wrist, the metal flies off her chest and clatters to the ground, causing Ashley to mutter something angrily under her breath. 

 

"Pick it up," Ashley says, pointing to the metal, "you're not a kid, and I'm not a fucking babysitter."

 

"Whatever," Kuvira mutters, reaching for the metal and swiping it into her hands. She bends the material into different shapes, just to annoy Ashley further until she finally submits and flattens it into a sheet, stacking it against the wall with a smug grin. Ashley rolls her eyes and turns away.

 

"I've got work to do, so just stay there. If I catch any funny business, you're Shepard's to deal with, not mine." Ashley threatens the woman as she cocks her head over her shoulder to stare at the metal-bender with a smirk. "Trust me, she's hell in comparison to me, so I'd keep your little tricks to yourself until she finds out what to do with the lot of you."

 

"You'd know," Kuvira scoffs, rolling her eyes sarcastically. The comment barely agitates Ashley as she smiles crookedly and nods.

 

"I do," she says with a smug grin, "and for your sake, I hope you don't find out."

 

Kuvira remains emotionless as Ashley chuckles confidently, turning her head as she stalks away. The metal-bender disguises the sound of her nervous swallow as she senses the rage pouring out of the woman before her. Images of Shepard tossing Korra into the wall like the bender had been nothing but a child's rag doll flash through her brain, muddling with the slowly recurring pain of her injuries. The woman hides her wince, but her aching sigh doesn't go unnoticed by Ashley, who lets her shoulders loosen with the loss of pressure to keep the status quo. She's in charge and she knows it.

 

"First we have aliens," Ashley mutters as she makes her way over to the work bench, "and now we have time travelling humans."

 

As she works, Ashley tries to ignore the burning gaze from Kuvira behind her.

 

/

 

"Why can't I stay with Asami?" Korra pleads desperately as James takes her inside the elevator. James sees the need and sadness in the young girl's eyes as she folds her hands together and practically begs him to take her back to her friend. The man shakes his head rather reluctantly, knowing that Shepard's orders are final, no matter the guilt that arises in his chest. 

 

"Blue needs space to work, mija. Your friend was roughed up pretty bad back there. That leg wound ain't something a patch of medigel will fix. Trust me," James says, pointing to his scar that runs down his cheek and under his eye. Korra's eyes fill with tears as her hands shake.

 

"I can't leave her. I've already left her once before. Now she's hurt because of me," Korra whimpers, her chest aching as a sob rips through her lungs. James pauses mid-stride to glance over at her sympathetically. The woman is in her early twenties, but to James, she looks more like a child than anything. The man sighs and reaches out, tugging on her arm softly as he pulls her into the life-support room. 

 

"Look, I know you're scared. This is all overwhelming. Something tells me that you've never seen anything like this before, and I know you must be terrified for your friend. You have to trust me on this, Blue is smarter than anyone I've ever met. She'll figure out a way to help her," James tells her softly, urging her to sit atop the examination table. Korra's hesitant, but her fingers slide across the dried blood matted to her shirt. With a pained groan, she hoists herself up on the table, letting her legs dangle from under her, hovering just above the floor.

 

"I-I can't lose her," Korra sobs, clenching at her chest. Her fingertips scratch over the metal piece lodged in her skin, causing her to cry out. James' eyes flash and he quickly notices the slow dripping of blood from around the wound. Grimacing, he turns around, reaching for the medical kit on the far wall. He pulls out the box and sets it down on the table beside Korra. The Avatar glances at it hesitantly, though her mind screams for help.

 

"You won't," James says assuringly, placing his hands on her bobbing knees. Korra's eyes meet him as she sniffles and wipes her eyes. She tries desperately to stop shaking, but nothing seems to appease her fear. James squeezes her kneecaps again, causing her to look at him directly.

 

"Shepard may seem like your biggest enemy right now, but she's getting your friend the help she needs. The Citadel houses the best hospital in this system. You have to understand that she's doing everything she can. Right now, you just have to wait it out. I know it blows, but you need help too," James murmurs softly, eyeing her chest wound with a slight wince. "That's got to be hurting you. It looks nasty, that's for sure."

 

"I've been through worse," Korra mutters under breath, more so as a reminder for herself. James doesn't react to the comment, but opens the kit regardless. Korra looks a bit skeptical about having to remove her shirt in front of a man she'd just met a few hours ago, but James gives her another kind smile, setting down the gauze pads and gel upon the table beside her legs. 

 

"I'll be quick, don't worry. I've patched up worse wounds than yours, or your friend's for that matter. It'll only take a minute, I swear." Korra looks apprehensive, but she can't ignore the throbbing heat that pulses out from the wound. Reluctantly, she nods and lays back on the table, feeling small as the man hovers over her. The shaking in her shoulders and frame intensifies with fear when she catches James reaching for a small surgical knife.

 

"Easy kid, you won't feel a thing. I'm gonna sedate you so I can take the piece out," James explains as he reaches for a needle filled with some kind of serum. Korra's eyes widen and her hands tremble again, but James is there to ease her fears with another small smile.

 

"S-Sedate? W-What does that mean?" Korra asks, confused. Her voice is hoarse from crying, but James doesn't mind. He points to the piece of shrapnel in her chest and sighs deeply. Korra feels fear run through her spine with a chilling tingle through each interlocking bone.

 

"It means that I'm gonna put you to sleep for a little while, that way you don't have to be awake when I cut the piece out," James watches Korra tenses up and he quickly adds, "but don't worry, it's totally temporary. You'll wake up in a few hours. Maybe by then, you'll be able to see your friend."

 

"What if something happens when you put me to sleep?" Korra asks, her eyes lit with trepidation as she glances hesitantly from the needle to James. The soldier is patient and sweet, making sure to not scare the bender more than she already is. He waits until Korra calms down a bit before he talks again, carefully explaining to her, "don't worry, mija. Blue's got the girl sedated, too. You'll both be knocked out for a bit. It's for the best, trust me."

 

"And Shepard?" Korra asks, suddenly remembering their altercation in the medical bay. Anger builds in her chest, but James shakes his head and smiles.

 

"Shepard has other things to worry about. Her priorities right now don't involve hurting either of you," he assures her calmly, "and besides, despite her hot head and stubborn attitude, Lola wouldn't ever hurt a civilian, even if you don't quite fall under that category. The commander can be harsh, but she's not cruel. What happened in the med-bay was just her trying to assert her power; she wanted everyone to know she's in charge."

 

"She won't hurt Asami, right?" Korra's question is so soft and choked that James barely catches it. The soldier nods again and squeezes her shoulder.

 

"She'll be fine, kiddo," he tells her as she watches Korra's body grow lax, "I promise."

 

/

 

Shepard pinches the bridge of her nose before she steps into the comm room. The holographic interface lights up as the fuzzy picture of both Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett come to stand before her. Shepard wipes her face clear of any previous conflict and straightens her back, snapping a crisp salute to both her commanding officers. Hackett and Anderson both wave their hands in dismissal, allowing Shepard's arms to fall back to her sides. Hackett clears his throat, the sound garbling from the weak signal and static of the communication line.

 

"Commander, we've received word of what happened on Mars," Hackett says slowly, his eyes wary and a bit distant, "I understand that the archives were destroyed in the explosion. Did you manage to retrieve Dr T'Soni and the information on the Reapers?"

 

"Yes, sir. Liara is safe and so is the data packet. We've also picked up three civvies that were on the station. We're heading out to the Citadel to find a better place for them that isn't the ship. The Normandy doesn't have the greatest track record with crew safety," Shepard says with a grimace. The two admirals nod at each other, but Admiral Hackett frowns as she glances nervously to the side.

 

"Care to share some information on those civilians, Commander?" Hackett asks her with a garbled voice. The static annoys her beyond reason, but she tunes out the scratchy sound and sighs, shrugging as she simply says, "we don't know much about them, sir. One is injured and being tend to by Dr T'Soni, the other two are… _indisposed_ for the lack of a better word."

 

"Indisposed?" Anderson asks, raising his brow curiously. Shepard sighs and rubs her forehead.

 

"With all due respect, Admirals, my priority is not saving civvies but trying to bring an end to this war," Shepard says, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, "so, please, if we could return to the topic at hand." Anderson looks like he's about to refute her suggestion, but Hackett beats him to it.

 

"Commander Shepard," he says strictly, his gaze narrowing through the blue haze, "your job is to save the lives of all civilians, alien, foreign, friendly, or otherwise. I do not want any unnecessary risks to you or your crew members. Your role in this war is important, but do not lose sight of your mission."

 

"Yes, sir," Shepard says quietly after sometimes. She mulls his words over, letting them digest before she speaks again, "they've somehow managed to slip through a time warp. It's complicated and none of us understand quite yet what's happening, but I swear, we will figure it out. Until then, one is injured, the others are being held under surveillance until we figure out if they're friends or foes."

 

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Anderson chuckles, smiling at the commander with a knowing glint. Shepard sighs and shrugs again, once again growing irritated. Anderson sees that Shepard has something more to say that doesn't involve the discovery of the three new women.

 

"What was in that data packet, Commander?" Anderson asks, switching topics - much to Shepard's relief. The woman nods and straightens her back, down to business as her green eyes gleam in the dim blue lighting. She folds her arms in front of her as she speaks, her voice clear and confident.

 

"Liara has not yet decrypted everything, but from what she told me on Mars, she thinks that the information may be about a weapon that could destroy the Reapers. It's something called 'The Crucible'," Shepard explains, the pounding in her head ceasing for a small period of respite. "We've also recovered Dr Coré's body before the explosion. We've yet to do an autopsy, however. The weapon diagnostics for 'The Crucible' are fully intact and being sent to the science teams at both Arcturus and Lunar stations. Liara thinks there's potential for it to work should we have the sufficient resources." Anderson and Hackett both nod, a grim smile painting their weary faces at the slightest spark of hope that maybe, they can win this war.

 

"Good. It'd better work, all considering. It may be our last hope, Commander," Anderson tells her as he scratches at his beard. Shepard turns to him, her eyes softening as she glances at the faint scratches and dirt on his face. Anderson smiles again at her, trying to convince her that he's alright.

 

"How's Earth holding up, sir?" Shepard asks guiltily. Any essence of ruthlessness from before is wiped clean as she lets herself become slightly vulnerable in front of the man who'd practically raised her since she'd been found on one of the street gangs back on Earth. Anderson sighs and shakes his head.

 

"I'm not gonna lie, Shepard, it looks rough," he says honestly, "we've lost a lot of men and women. Good men and women. We've developed a resistance and we're doing our best to hold them back, but right now things are looking bleak. We need some reinforcements." Shepard steps forward and parts her mouth, but Hackett beats her to the chase, placing a finger up to stop her from speaking the words they both know she's about to say.

 

"Commander, we know you want to fight, but you're not worth this one battle. We need you gathering intel, making alliances, and building a fleet strong enough to at least distract these metal beasts until we can destroy them," Hackett explains in a strict voice, "it's not just Earth that needs you, Commander, but the entire galaxy. You must go to the council while on course to the Citadel and form a summit that could unite our species."

 

"With all due respect, Admiral, I'm no diplomat," Shepard says, arching her brow. "I'm a shoot first, ask questions later kind of gal."

 

"But you've also defeated Sovereign and the Geth back on Ilos, destroyed the Collector home-world and lived to tell the tale," Anderson cuts in proudly, nodding his head in admiration as Shepard lets out a quiet breath of apprehension. "You have the power to be a beacon of hope, an icon, if you must."

 

"I also wiped out an entire colony of Batarians," Shepard reminds them, though she also grimaces at the statement. "I'm not exactly a saint, Admiral."

 

"Neither are the Reapers, child," Anderson replies softly, "but you've done more for all our worlds combined then they have."

 

"Go to the council," Hackett says, catching her attention once more. "Perhaps, they'll also reinstate you as a Spectre. They know the consequences of not having listened to you three years ago, trust me. They'll do anything to keep their people safe, even if it means putting you back in charge."

 

"Speaking of promotions," Anderson cuts in, smiling at Shepard proudly once more. "I think that we're long overdue on yours, don't you think?"

 

"Sir?" Shepard asks, confused. Hackett and Anderson both look at each other and nod knowingly before turning back to the woman.

 

"Shepard, since your reinstatement back on Earth, we've neglected your promotion to captain status," Hackett explains with a smile. "Though, between all three of us, I without a doubt believe it should have come long ago, not now. As Anderson had been promoted to admiral, so shall you to captain. You have been leading the role without the proper title. It only seems fitting that now you become what you were always meant to be."

 

"Councillor Udina will present you with your new set of tags after your meeting with the council," Anderson nods, though his tone changes to one of mild irritation at the slight mention of his former rival. Hackett grunts in approval, sharing the same sentiment as his fellow admiral.

 

"With your promotion, you must appoint your own commanding officer and lieutenant commander," Hackett tells her, smiling as she sees the flash of understanding on the new captain's face. "And before you ask, non-alliance members can fill the position, too."

 

"Would you like to call them in, Captain Shepard?" Anderson asks, his voice adorned with a multitude of admiration and pride. Shepard smiles slightly, despite the guilt weighing down on her chest. The sound of the title causes her heart to beat hard and nervously inside of her chest. She nods hesitantly, still stunned at the recent promotion, and glances at the ship's communication interface.

 

"EDI, please notify Dr T'Soni and Lt Williams to come the comm room urgently," she orders calmly, despite her bouncing nerves. EDI replies with quick affirmation, letting her know that the two women will be with her shortly. Within a few minutes, the doors to the comm room whoosh open, both Ashley and Liara walking in, panting lightly. There's still blood on Liara's uniform and Shepard winces, but the Asari quickly nods and regains her breath.

 

"You asked for us, Commander?" Ashley speaks, her voice raw from exertion. Shepard stays silent, and instead looks to both the Admirals. Upon seeing them, the two women snap a crisp salute and nod in respect. Anderson and Hackett wave them down as they'd done with Shepard earlier.

 

"You've been brought here because your _captain_ has a question to ask you," Anderson tells them, stressing the title. Both Ashley and Liara's brows raise as they turn to Shepard, who still looks a bit hesitant. The woman barely fathoms a nod as she clears her throat and steps forward.

 

"Ash," she says, her voice softer than usual. It reminds Ashley of the old Shepard, the one before Cerberus brought her back and everything she'd known about the woman had been burned to hell. It's warm and caring, two things that she'd thought Shepard had lost when she'd died three years ago.

 

"Skipper," Ashley breathes out in return. Shepard stands straighter and nods at her, keeping her stare determined and strong. 

 

"I know we've had our rough patches and we're still working through old wounds, but there's no one I'd rather have as my second in command. You've always been there, even when I was with Cerberus. You've earned every title given to you and I believe there's no better placement for a commander." Shepard's tone is full of admiration and respect, something that Ashley had thought she'd lost just a few moments ago. It's only as she looks into Shepard's eyes that she understands how desperate the commander is for a familiar face, of something to remind her of what she'd been once ago.

 

"I accept, Captain," Ashley says, saluting the woman strongly. Shepard cracks a faint smile and sighs, replying, "thank you, Commander."

 

"It's got a nice ring to it," Ashley muses, rousing a half-chuckle from the older woman's throat. Shepard nods her head again, giving her another smile.

 

"That it does, Ash," she murmurs before turning to Liara. The Doctor's eyes are glazed with emotion. For a moment, Ashley feels a pang of jealousy, but nothing of animosity or frustration burble up. When she sees the complete love in the Asari's eyes, she knows that Shepard made the right match. If anyone could follow her orders should something happen, she'd want no one other than the archaeologist. 

 

"Liara," Shepard says in a bare whisper as she bows her head slightly. "If something ever happens to me, I need to know my crew will be protected. I need to know that the people who are leading them are people whom I trust… and love." Shepard's eyes glance back over at Ashley, but the younger woman ducks her head. _She's an old flame that died out long ago_ , Ashley reminds herself somewhat sadly as memories of a few passion filled nights on the first Normandy with the captain rush through her mind, but she shakes away the thought to glance over at Liara and Shepard. 

 

"I'll do it with honour, Shepard," Liara says, her eyes misting as Shepard takes a breath and solemnly nods her head. The captain turns back to face the two admirals with determination set in her fiery green eyes. She snaps a salute and straightens her back. Anderson and Hackett nod proudly once more.

 

"Go to the council, Captain Shepard," Anderson says as he watches Hackett salute back before signing off. "Bring us hope one more time." There's a glint in Shepard's eyes as she nods again. She takes a step forward and drops her arm, setting her jaw and jutting her chin up tenaciously.

 

"I will, sir," she says as she watches Anderson sign off. The woman doesn't turn away as she mutters, "go give them hell." 

 

Ashley leaves the captain and the new lieutenant commander alone as she exits the room, making her way down back to the armoury. Liara's gaze is fixed on Shepard's back. The Human breathes slowly, as if she were still processing all that had happened. Liara steps forward quietly, placing her hand upon Shepard's shoulder. The muscles underneath her Alliance uniform tighten with tension as Shepard turns slightly, her face scrunched in worry. Liara's expression softens at the rare visibility of Shepard's vulnerability. 

 

"Sweetheart," Liara coos as she runs her hand up to Shepard's scarred cheek. The woman looks away and sighs, shaking her head.

 

"How's the girl?" Shepard asks, her eyes tracing the many splotches of blood upon her outfit. Liara understands the need for a change in topic, so she swallows thickly, furrowing her brows before responding with a soft grunt.

 

"Luckily, there isn't too much of nerve damage between her kneecaps and her spine. The break was nasty, but straight. That being said, she's lost a substantial amount of blood. We don't have anything in our reserves for her specific type," Liara says softly, wincing as Shepard closes her eyes.

 

"Give her mine." The words come out before Liara can process them. Shepard's eyes train on hers, and for a moment there's some semblance of the old Shepard in those familiar greens. Liara's breath hitches as she watches Shepard's hands trace her bloodied gauntlets absently.

 

"You know that I'm o-negative. Just give her one of my reserves until we're at the Citadel," Shepard tells her quietly. "Have you gotten in touch with anyone at Heurta Memorial, yet?" Liara nods, a faint smile creeping up on her face as she squeezes Shepard's wandering hands, thus stilling them.

 

"An old friend, actually," Liara says with a bigger smile, "Dr Chakwas sends her regards, as well as her requisition to fill the position of chief doctor aboard the Normandy." Shepard's eyes light up and she feels her heart beat inside of her chest. Liara only smiles harder, for she understands how close of a bond the two women shared; from the start of Shepard's career, Karen had been there to nurse her wounds, both physical and emotional. 

 

"Tell her to get her supplies and things ready," Shepard says with a flicker of genuine happiness, "the Normandy welcomes her with open arms."

 

/

 

When Korra awakes, she notices that everything is blurry and her head feels like someone had dropped a tiger-seal on it.

 

"Easy, mija," James' voice comes into hearing as she turns her head with a groan, "it seems like it's your first sedation."

 

"Mm," Korra mumbles, her eyelids drooping again. Her body feels light and airy, as though she were floating through the clouds.

 

"Luckily for you, there's minimal scarring to your chest from the wound. I got the shard out, but pieces of shrapnel are still lodged in your muscle. Unfortunately, it's far too danger for me to remove without causing anymore tears or bleeding," James explains, though he still chuckles when Korra glances at him hazily. A faint frown forms on her face in confusion, but then she remembers the reason behind her sedation.

 

"'Sami…, Asami," she gargles the words, her voice thick from sleep. James lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes reassuringly.

 

"She's okay, kiddo. Just resting," he tells her gently, giving her an assuring smile. Korra tries to sit up quickly, but only manages to slump forward. James assists her in sitting until she's strong enough to swing her legs over the table to dangle once more in the air. She takes a deep breath the quell the spell of nausea that overwhelms her before she gulps and glances at James with a worried expression.

 

"I want to see her."

 

"No can do, Korra. Doc says she needs the room to be clear of anyone until we dock on the Citadel," James explains, feeling guilty as he sees the pout forming on Korra's face. He attempts at another smile, but he knows it won't rid the girl of her anxiety.

 

"Listen, last I heard from Blue was that Asami was out of the danger zone. Sure, she's still banged up, but she'll live," James tells her assuringly. Korra doesn't seem fazed by the information, however. Instead, she stares at him blankly, tears misting in her eyes.

 

"Will she walk?" Korra asks the question in a low voice. It takes the soldier by surprise as he raises a brow.

 

"I… I think so," he says, puzzled by Korra's sudden cloudy expression, "why do you ask?"

 

Korra's about to answer when the door behind them whooshes open and in walks Shepard. Korra's eyes light with a new fire as she practically launches herself off the bed. In a matter of a few strides, she's standing in front of the captain with her nostrils flaring angrily. James quickly moves to pull her away, but Shepard flashes him a look that warns him to stay out of the picture. The soldier nods and mumbles something incoherent as he maneuvers around them, leaving the two hot-headed women alone in the room.

 

"What did you do with her?! Why can't I see Asami?!" Korra demands, shoving the woman in front of her. Shepard doesn't react, but she still gazes at Korra with a slight frown. Old memories from her childhood pass through her at the sight of the frustrated young woman, but Shepard shakes them away.

 

"Your friend needs time to rest. With your current emotional state, it's safe to say that you should not be in the picture with her," Shepard mutters, rolling her eyes at the scorching glare that burns from those bright blue eyes. A pit grows in the soldier's stomach because those eyes remind her too much of what she's lost, and what she may end up losing should the Reapers win. Korra opens her mouth to protest, but Shepard shakes her head.

 

"You can argue later, but right now there is a matter I need to discuss with you," Shepard cuts her off before she can even speak. Korra thinks about questioning the older woman, but thinks better of it from the glare she receives. Shepard takes a breath and crosses her arms, leaning back slightly.

 

"You have some strange powers that we have not yet come across. Biotics are something Asari and a few other races have, but nothing of this element manipulation you seem to possess. I need to know how you do it, where you come from, and what sort of danger you pose to my crew and this ship." Korra's brows raise as her glare is replaced with an irritated expression instead. She too, crosses her arms and grunts in disapproval.

 

"Wow, straight to the point, huh? You really seem to have something against me," Korra growls, biting her lip as Shepard doesn't react. 

 

"I am not in the mood for games, Korra. I need to know what you're capable of creating or destroying," Shepard says, her tone verging on hostile. Not wanting to repeat the events from earlier, Korra quietens. Her hands trace her neck subtly as flashes of the powerful soldier's grip whip through her mind. At the action, she notices Shepard's expression soften, but only by a slight amount.

 

"I'm the Avatar, I don't really know what else to say," Korra says, shrugging as she ponders what other explanation she could give. Shepard murmurs something unintelligible before she sighs and nods her head. She glances at Korra with another stern stare.

 

"So your friend Kuvira-"

 

"She's not my friend." Korra's voice is cold but firm like steel. Shepard pauses as she sees the anger lit in those blue eyes again. The woman takes a breath before back-pedalling, correcting herself as she continues to say, "so, your _associate_ , Kuvira. Is she an Avatar, too?"

 

"What? No," Korra says, shaking her head with a slight chuckle, "she's only an earth-bender that can metal-bend, too. Big whoop."

 

"What is this bending you speak of? Is that your manipulation of the elements? Why do you call her an earth-bender and not an Avatar?" The questions come out rapid fire, nearly overwhelming Korra as Shepard's voice begins to rise out of frustration. Korra takes a step back and gulps.

 

"Well, the Avatar is the master of all four elements, though I can metal-bend, too," Korra explains slowly, thinking carefully about how to tell the impatient captain how bending works. "You see, there are the four elements; earth, air, water, and fire. Some people can bend these elements to their advantage and use them against other people. Water has the ability to heal; fire can also induce lightening-bending, which is like electricity; earth-benders can manipulate the fine granite structures in metal; air-benders can suck the air out of someone's lungs, though they're typically nomadic."

 

"And you can manage all four? Why is that?" Shepard asks, perplexed. Korra rubs her face and takes another deep breath.

 

"The Avatar is the representation of balance, hence the ability to master all four elements. I'm a reincarnation of the very first Avatar, Wan, who lived many, many years ago. Each time an Avatar dies, a new one is born in the element that follows its predecessor. For example, the Avatar before me was an air-bender, and therefore I was born as a water-bender. It must seem bizarre to you, I know, but it's really how it works. Surely you must have some history books perhaps that explain the Avatar? Maybe you have an Avatar of your own?" Korra asks, raising her brow. Could it be possible that two Avatar's coexist? The idea both thrills and numbs her as she watches Shepard's eyes darken.

 

"No, we have nothing of the sort," she mutters, but then an idea sparks in her mind. "But, I may know someone who might."

 

"Who?" Korra asks as Shepard turns back to look at her with a determined gaze.

 

"The council on the Citadel has an Asari that has lived near to a thousand years," she says, scratching at a deep scar on her jaw. "Perhaps, she may know more about your kind. Maybe, you can come in handy in our fight." Korra's brows raise up as she shakes her head and lifts her hands dismissively.

 

"Fuck no, I'm not fighting in your war. I don't understand it, and it's not like any kind of combat I've encountered before. I just want to get Asami out of here and back to Republic City safely. If I wanted to die, I would have stayed on Mars, Commander Shepard."

 

"It's Captain Shepard to you," Shepard snarls, startling Korra. The older woman wedges a finger into the still healing chest wound of the Avatar, desperately trying to ignore the wince and welling of tears the action causes. Shepard's stare remains glued to the younger girl's fearful irises.

 

"You will listen to what I have to say or else you won't be seeing your friend anytime soon," Shepard threatens in a hiss. Something triggers a reaction in Korra as the slightest mention of the inventor's safety causes her shoulders to slump and her to look away. Tears roll down her cheeks and Shepard feels another pang of guilt attack her heart. Her skin feels like fire as she feels another one of her scars splitting the skin. Orange light bursts from the new laceration upon the side of her jaw, causing her to growl out in pain. Unfortunately, Korra takes the growl as something hostile, shrivelling up again.

 

"Fine," Korra mumbles dejectedly, "just please, don't hurt her."

 

"Good," Shepard says strongly. She glances at the woman before her, noting how she's wearing the same baggy pants as before, but her chest is wrapped up in white bandages. Shepard gazes at the multiple scars on her bare skin, her insides clenching as she notices a particularly long score that runs down the divot of her navel and to her hip in a crooked line, as if someone were trying to physically tear her apart. Shepard pushes away the lingering sympathy and glances back at Korra. "We dock in two hours. I'll get Specialist Traynor to bring you some extra clothes. I think you're about the same size."

 

"Okay," Korra mutters, still not looking at Shepard. The older woman sighs and rubs the bridge of her forehead.

 

"Look, we've got a doctor coming from one of the best hospitals in this galaxy to take care of your friend," Shepard explains, her voice quietening to lose the aggressive tone. "Trust me when I say that she's the best of the best. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life besides her. Asami will be okay."

 

"Then why can't I see her?" Shepard is taken aback by the sheer need and desperation in Korra's voice. 

 

"Because she's not stable right now. She's breathing and alive, but Liara - Dr T'Soni - thinks that any sort of panic can jeopardize her state. She's lost a substantial amount of blood but her body is still in shock since the explosion. It's not that you can't see her, Korra-"

 

"It's that I could hurt her if I do," Korra finishes for her solemnly, her eyes trained to the floor. Shepard sighs and scratches the tear in her cheek absently, trying to come up with a way to comfort the young girl. She comes up dry and soon enough, Korra's tears are running freely down her cheeks.

 

"I get it," she mumbles under her breath, "this is all my fault."

 

Shepard doesn't reply, even though one half of her mind - the half she'd not been in touch with for a long time coming - screams for her to refute the Avatar's claim. That part of her wants to reach out and wrap her arms around the smaller woman, to wipe the tears that fall from those blue eyes, but she can't. _She's not her_ , Shepard thinks as another wave of memories wash over her, _she's a foreigner whom you don't even know_. Closing the walls back around the newly aroused wounds that she'd thought she'd long since buried, Shepard fixes Korra with a hard stare and stern nod.

 

"Two hours. James will take you to the bridge when we're ready," she instructs, ignoring the turmoil within her.

 

The skin near her scar splits again.

 

"Yeah," Korra replies, walking back to the table. She hops up with a wince before curling her arms around her bare stomach. "I'll be there."

 

/

 

_"Jane, come help with dinner."_

 

_Jane glances up from the colouring pad and grins toothily at her mother. The five year old hobbles to her feet and darts into the kitchen, her arms launching themselves around her mother's waist. Her head lands on the swell of her mother's stomach and she smiles as she hears the small thud from beneath the cloth of her apron. Hannah's eyes soften as she looks down at her daughter, squeezing lightly at one of those pale arms. Her other hand weaves through the curled locks of the child's hair, smoothening out the tangles._

 

_"When is she gonna get here, Mama?" Jane asks, glancing up at her mother with an anticipated expression. Hannah only smiles harder, squeezing her daughter's arm tighter as she leads them further into the kitchen. Jane instinctively understands, bolting from her mother's side to reach for the stack of plates before setting them up on the mahogany table. Outside the window, the sunsets over the pale green fields, painting the sky orange and red._

 

_"Hopefully after your father returns home," Hannah muses, her voice growing distant as she thinks of Richard, "I'm sure he'd want to meet her with you."_

 

_"Can I pick the name please, Mama?" Jane asks, settling herself down on her chair as her mother brings over the pot of steaming stew. Hannah chuckles as she sets the food down and situates herself on the chair beside her eldest daughter, nodding happily._

 

_"What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" Hannah asks, serving some of the food to her offspring. Jane picks at the broccoli and shoves it away with a disgusted glance before grinning back up at her mother, her green eyes lit with innocent curiosity that could only be found in a child._

 

_"Rachel, Mama," Jane says proudly, "I wanna name her Rachel."_

 

"Captain Shepard?"

 

Shepard snaps her gaze up to see Samantha walk into the private cabins. A snarl plays at the older woman's lips as she hastily wipes tears she'd no idea had been falling away from her face and cleaning up before the Indian woman could get a good look at her. The specialist's eyes are wary with fear as she watches the great captain rise with an angered expression and her eyes lit furiously. The glare is smouldering and Sam has to check that she's not burned up herself. Shepard stalks towards her like an animal - a beast - would its prey. The younger woman resists the urge to shrivel and cry as she salutes her.

 

"We've docked, Ma'am," Traynor tells her, desperately trying to keep the quiver in her voice from cracking further, "we've tried alerting you-"

 

"Get Korra from the crew deck," Shepard interrupts her as she reaches for her blazer jacket from the side of her desk. "I want both her and Liara at the port in five minutes, tops. Also, patch Dr Chakwas through and tell her to bring whatever supplies she needs. I want her on this ship, ready to go, before sun down. Understood, Specialist?" Sam hazards a small nod as she quickly jerks and turns away, leaving the older woman alone in her room again.

 

"Captain Shepard," EDI's voice rings out over the comm, "you've been experiencing high levels of blood pressure and your brain wave patterns are slightly above abnormal. This indicates immense levels of stress and internal tension. Are you in need of medical assistance?"

 

"No," Shepard barks as she rushes into the elevator. There's a pause in the air before EDI calmly says, "very well. Logging you out, Shepard."

 

The elevator stops on the crew deck, and in walk Korra and Liara both. The youngest woman, upon seeing the glare set upon the red-head's face, presses herself into the back of the small metal booth anxiously, her eyes drawn to a single spot on the floor. Traynor's uniform is a bit small on her, causing Shepard to glance at the bulging muscles in her arms. An idea sparks in her head, but before she can make a comment, Liara observes the nervous gesture of Korra's wince and sighs sympathetically, much to Shepard's disapproving grunt. The older woman crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at the captain's obviously childish behaviour and pushes the button for the bridge. The ride is silent and tense, but thankfully short.

 

"Dr Chakwas will be on board within the hour," Liara says as they exit the elevator. At this, Korra's eyes light up.

 

"Asami's getting help? Will she be awake soon? Can I see her? Do you need me to-"

 

"All I need for you is to be quiet and follow me," Shepard snarls, cutting her off. Again, her skin protests and this time Liara's azure pools flare at the sight of the orange line on the side of her jaw splitting under the stress. At her love's distress, Shepard sighs and lowers her voice, taking a breath.

 

"Korra, look," she says, placing both hands on Korra's trembling shoulders, "just please, listen to me, okay?"

 

"How can I trust you?" Korra breathes, tears welling in her eyes. "You take me away from Asami, you keep me in the dark, you threaten me, you bribe me to help you at the cost of my friend's life - how do I know you're not just going to kill me or her?"

 

"Because this isn't about death, Korra," Shepard says, her voice cracking slightly as she whimpers, "there's already too much death."

 

"Then what is this all about? Why do you need me?" Korra asks pleadingly, her hands folded together desperately. Shepard releases her hold on the Avatar and glances downwards, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sucks in a deep breath.

 

"I don't know, I just need to figure this out," Shepard tells her earnestly, glancing back up. "I need to figure _you_ out." 

 

"How many times must I say it before you understand that I don't want to hurt you? I just want to get Asami and get out of here, dammit." Korra's cheeks are damp with tears now, and some of the crew members on the deck have paused to look in their direction. Shepard shoots them all a glare that sends them back on their paths, letting the commotion fizzle out to just them once more. Shepard sighs and calms down before turning back to face Korra.

 

"I want to save you and your friend both, Korra, but I need you to trust me," Shepard says, her voice drawing thin on desperation. "I may not act like it, but you have to understand, I am _not_ your enemy right now. I want you safe just as much as you do. I know it's not much, but it's all I've got."

 

"Yeah," Korra scoffs, tearing her eyes away, "but is it enough?"

 

"Look, kid, we have some of the best scientists and archaeologists in this galaxy on the Citadel," Shepard insists further, "you just need to stick it out for a few moments longer until we figure out what to do next. It's not just hard for you, but for us also. We just discovered that you are from a time era that not even Liara was born into; it's a tough get for all of us, okay? Just give me a chance to understand our next step."

 

"Our?" Korra says with a glare, "there is no _our_ , Shepard. I am not part of your team."

 

"Shepard," Liara says before Shepard can hotly fire back an insult. "As much you enjoy wasting time arguing, we have a meeting to attend. The council never did like being held late. I suggest we make our way to the chambers now. Please and thank you."

 

"Fine," Shepard and Korra both huff out at the same time. Liara bites her lip frustratingly as she leads the two hotheaded women out of the airlock and onto the docking pad. Korra follows Shepard slowly, watching her every movement with hesitance that comes from wandering the world alone for six months. Her eyes never leave Shepard's back until her world is bathed in bright purple, blue, and white lights.

 

When she looks up, she immediately thinks she's in the Spirit World.

 

The first thing that she notices is the people; there are so many people. All of them are bustling around and trying to find out where they're going. Subconsciously, she sticks closer to Shepard's side, subtly seeking protection from the stronger, taller woman. All around the people, working on what to be some sort of interface mover screens are these green, spider-like creatures that come up to her waist height. The woman's eyes bug out as she sees the size of their bulging black eyes and thin striped antennae that pool from their small heads. Shepard goes up to talk to a holographic version of one of those Asari-things that Liara said she was, but her attention is drawn back to the weird bugs. Her hand curiously extends and she pokes at its side.

 

"Do not disturb the Keepers," an automated voice nearly sends her sprawling into the wall out of fear. Korra whips her head around to see a small glowing orb drawing closer to her, blinking every couple of sentence. Korra's breathing grows heavy as she presses herself into the wall.

 

"W-What the hell are you? A spirit?" She asks with dread. The orb doesn't do anything as it stays there, hovering in front of Korra.

 

"Keyword: _Spirit_ matches no result in our database," the orb responds in a monotone drone, "would you like to try to refine your search?"

 

"R-Refine my search?"

 

"Our sensory information is picking up low levels of the neurotransmitter epinephrine and a steadily increasing heart rate of one-forty over eighty. Are you in need of medical attention?" The orb asks, blinking a few more times. Korra shakes her head, her eyes widening as she stares at it in fear.

 

"Just get away!" Korra says, swatting at the orb, but her hands claw through the air as the orb blinks again.

 

"Would you like to terminate this session?" The orb asks her without any emotion. Korra nods furiously, her heart slowly ceasing the thud as the orb beeps twice before floating over to someone else harassing one of those creepy green bugs.

 

"They're called drones," Liara's voice sounds in her ear. Korra relaxes slightly at the sound of her smooth pitch, her head turning to see those gentle azure eyes peering into her own with a bemused expression. The woman's hands slide off the wall and shove themselves into the pants pockets.

 

"Drones?" Korra tries to ask smoothly, though her voice still shakes. Liara smiles and nods, reaching out to rub the tension out of her shoulder.

 

"They're peaceful, Korra. Unless they're programmed for it, drones do not operate on combat purposes," she explains, watching as the fear slowly dissipates from Korra's eyes, only to be replaced by mild embarrassment and shame. The younger woman grumbles and looks away, blushing.

 

"Yeah, well I didn't really understand what it was," Korra mutters as she watches Shepard stalking back towards them. "Forgive me if I question everything after a psychotic woman with orange scars and red eyes kidnapped me and my friend and is currently holding us hostage." Oddly, Liara smiles knowingly at the statement, causing Korra's brows to scrunch together with confusion. Liara squeezes her shoulder again, sighing tiredly as she sees Shepard.

 

"Often times, war stems from fear," Liara says softly, "and we often fear what we don't know." 

 

/

 

"Ah, Commander Shepard," Udina's secretary smiles as she greets the infamous woman, holding out her hand.

 

"It's Captain Shepard," she corrects her bluntly, looking around for Udina. "Where is he?"

 

"The meeting has already begun, Captain. It's the second door on your left," the secretary says quietly, her lips pulled into a taut line as she watches Liara walk into the room with Korra on her heels. The two Asaris lock gazes, but the secretary is left averting her gaze first. Liara only smirks as she reaches out and gently tugs on Shepard's arm, drawing her away from the other alien with a forceful pull. Korra watches the interaction, oblivious but also confused as the two make their way to the council chambers. Before they reach the door, Shepard turns around and faces Korra with a stern glance.

 

"Wait in the back. Don't speak unless spoken to, alright?" Shepard asks, though her tone is not hostile. Korra nods and sighs, following her inside. Up at the top, there are three figures. One of them is one of those weird blue (why are all the aliens blue, Korra has no idea) chicken-looking alien, and beside him stands some lizard-sembling thing. The only familiar race that she knows well by now is the Asari that stands beside the human. None of them look entirely pleased or relieved to see her, but the way they nod at Shepard as she enters suggests that they hold some semblance of respect for the captain.

 

As she'd been told, Korra sits and listens patiently.

 

"The Reapers are in our space, as well," the Turian councillor says, his voice ringing out over the vast chamber. "Earth is no more or less important than any council home world." His tone is gentle but desperate. He turns to the human, Udina, who looks peeved at his comment.

 

"But _Earth_ ," he stresses the word with a grunt, "was the first council world hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack."

 

"How do you know this is the brunt?" The Asari, Tevos (as Liara had begrudgingly mentioned to her in the elevator), responds. "And by which reports?"

 

"By _your_ reports," the other Salarian councillor replies with a hiss. 

 

Up ahead, Korra makes out Liara's shaking head and disappointed expression. She can tell by the tensing of her shoulders that she's holding back a heated argument, but luckily, Shepard stalks up to the podium in front of the four ministers before the well-respected Asari can blow her gasket. Korra can't help the small grin that forms on her lips as she watches Shepard point at them furiously, and she can only imagine the glare on the woman's face as she opens her mouth and begins to scold them for their ignorance in the past three years.

 

"The reports are accurate," Shepard tells them as calmly as she can, "Earth was attacked - by the Reapers. And it's just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare." Those angry, red-centred green eyes pierce through the four councillors with intimidation, not desperation. Korra can hear the tone in her voice; shivers run down her spine when she remembers Kuvira's voice being too similar. Dread runs through her like ice. 

 

Could Shepard be just like Kuvira?

 

"Each of us faces a similar situation," Tevos responds calmly, her eyes trained on Shepard. "Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders." At this, Liara's head jerks upwards and her eyes flash. A word floats past her lips, but Korra can't make it out. Beside her, Shepard barely stiffens at the comment. Tevos is unyielding, but not unsympathetic as she softly says, "if we lend our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall."

 

"We must fight this enemy together!" Udina says sharply, turning to face the Asari with a harsh glare. Tevos doesn't react, but before she can reply, the Salarian steps forward, his big black eyes trained on the human challenging the woman beside him.

 

"And so we should just follow you to Earth? Ridiculous," he hisses, shaking his head in disapproval. "Humans. Always looking out for themselves."

 

"Enough," the Turian councillor interrupts, staring at both of them frustratingly before turning back to Shepard. "Even if we were to unite our forces, what makes you think it would be enough to take down the Reapers?" The question hangs in the air, leaving a pregnant pause. Shepard glances at Liara, who nods and steps forward, touching her omni-tool and bringing up a picture of some weapon schematics on a giant screen in front of the council.

 

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan." Or at all, Shepard thinks begrudgingly, but swallows her own irritation. She nods at Liara, knowing it would be better if the level-headed Asari explained the weapon rather than herself; she was never one for diplomacy.

 

"Councillors… we have that plan," Liara says as she touches another invisible pad on her arm, "a blueprint. Created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers many eons ago." A few more schematics and designs float by, and soon enough, Korra's leaning forward in her seat, noting something very similar with the design of the weapon and the cannon from the spirit weapon Kuvira had created during her siege on Republic City.

 

"A blueprint for what?" The Turian councillor asks, eyeing the pictures skeptically.

 

"It's a weapon," Korra blurts out, causing all the heads in the gallery to turn and face her. The woman cups her hand over her mouth sheepishly as she sees Shepard's stare burn into hers. She tries to slump into her seat, but it's too late. Every eye is trained on her. The Salarian councillor snorts, leaning back as he stares at the foreigner with hate-filled eyes. He glances between Udina, Shepard, Korra, and the council disapprovingly.

 

"Typical that Humans can't even understand simple chamber rules," the Salarian growls, "and are you even part of the Alliance? Who are you?"

 

"She's the Avatar," Liara says, speaking for Shepard before the captain says something less polite. She turns to face Tevos, who's eyes have widened slightly. The Turian seems just as confused as the Salarian, but makes no effort to speak because the lizard-man beats him to it.

 

"And why for any purpose, should we care about that?" He asks, glaring at Liara.

 

"Because she's been around longer than you've existed, Councillor," Tevos' voice cuts in, sharp but also interested. She steps forward, curling her hand out, beckoning for Korra to draw herself out from the darkness and face them. "Come here, child. Let us have a look at you."

 

"I'm not a kid," Korra mutters as she rolls her eyes, standing and walking over to where Shepard is staring daggers into her back. Tevos smiles, though her eyes are distant and misunderstood. She leans over the railing and peers at Korra as though she were a specimen, not a normal person.

 

"To someone like Captain Shepard, maybe," Tevos says wisely, a slight twinkle in her eyes, "but not to me. I have lived near to a thousand years, young one. Your life is but a spec in my timeline. Though, I have only heard stories of the Avatar. Things my mother would tell me - lore, she'd say. I never thought that the fables would ring true. I still don't." The last sentence jars Korra to the spot, causing her to cock her brow.

 

"What?! Why? I'm literally standing right here!" Korra asks, waving her arms up frustratingly. Shepard smirks at the attitude, but at the swift and sharp nudge delivered to her side by Liara, Shepard grunts and steps forward, standing beside Korra supportively.

 

"We've seen her bending," Shepard says, nodding her head, "she _is_ the Avatar."

 

"Impossible," Tevos murmurs, her gaze never breaking Korra's own. 

 

"Wait, what are we talking about? First an unreasonable request and now children's stories?" The Salarian councillor snarls. "What next, Captain? Do you expect us to plate ourselves on a silver platter for the Reapers? This is absurd. I will have no part of this nonsense when my home is in trouble."

 

"Wait!" Korra interrupts, waving her hands out again. "Let me show you."

 

The Salarian goes to protest, but Tevos waves her hand up to silence him. Korra shifts her weight anxiously from foot to foot as Tevos nods down at her, her eyes intently watching the young woman. Korra takes a deep breath, glancing at Shepard and Liara, who also nod in support. Comforted in her small following, Korra pulls her arms up into a bending stance. She focuses her energy, her anger and frustration into a tightly compacted ball of heat into her chest. From there, she shifts the energy into her arms until finally her each fist forms a dagger-shaped blade of fire.

 

"Fire," Tevos says with a smirk as the others gape on, "most impressive. I am assuming you can master the other three?"

 

Korra blasts a cushion of air towards the Salarian councillor, causing his robes to crinkle and disarray. Shepard hides the smirk that forms on her face when Korra grins wickedly. Tevos watches silently and inquisitively as Korra flicks her wrist and the soil in the potted plants by the columns burst from their receptacles and hover in the air. The Avatar closes her eyes and breathes deep, curling her fingers to draw out the small flecks of water from the plants. Soon, all four elements hover around her. Korra grins as she digs deep, reaching for that last spark within her.

 

A spark that never comes.

 

The elements drop and a few people gasp, but not for the same reasons as Korra. Horror and panic strike through the Avatar's chest as she desperately searches within herself for that voice, for that support, but nothing is there but her own flesh and blood. _This can't be happening again, I just got you back, where did you go?_ Korra thinks in a panic, her eyes flashing open, blue and bold. She grits her teeth and channels the strongest wave of spiritual energy she can muster, but still there is only silence that answers back. Dread fills her bones as she glances up at Tevos, who seems to ignore her fear.

 

Raava is gone.

 

"Interesting," Tevos murmurs as she steps down from the podium. She descends the automatic stairs that rise from the ground until she is standing before Korra. Behind her, the other councillors are muttering amongst themselves, but neither of them dare speak louder than the Asari. "So, the Avatar does exist. I'd thought you were nothing but a simple children's tale. My apologies, Avatar…?"

 

"Korra," the younger woman barely gets the word out, her mind still stuck on the lingering absence within her. Tevos' eyes flash with worry and subtle suspicion, but she doesn't question the Avatar. Instead, she walks around Korra to glance at Shepard, nodding her approval.

 

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where the Avatar's existence would hold true," Tevos says, smiling at the captain with warm approval. Both Shepard and Korra look confused. Even Liara, with her multiple doctorates and extensive Prothean-era knowledge, seems wary of the other Asari.

 

"Why?" Korra chokes out, "why are you surprised that I am here?" A part of her already knows the answer to her question, as she can't find the spirit within her. A part of her feels that familiar hollowness from six months and two years ago, from when she'd been broken. She'd just been fixed, she'd just… just accepted what had happened, and now Raava is gone once again.

 

"Enough of this, Tevos," the Turian councillor interrupts. "Great, we found this 'Avatar', but we have pressing issues."

 

"Finally," the Salarian says in a grumble. Tevos sighs and murmurs something to Shepard before ascending the steps and taking her place on the podium, with an irritated expression on her speckled blue face, she nods at the other councillors to continue their discussion from before the tangent.

 

"Right, with all this nonsense aside, we can finally turn to the really important issues at hand," the Turian says somewhat agitatedly, but Korra doesn't even react. She falls silent, her shoulders slumping as she basically - pathetically - cowers behind Shepard. All of her previously exuded confidence is thrown out the window with the sudden relapse, leaving her more vulnerable than ever. Shepard senses the discomfort and steps forward. Despite her fallouts with the hot-headed young adult, she still feels some instinctual connection with her and chooses to direct the attention away from her.

 

"Please, councillors, what do you want to know about 'The Crucible'?" Shepard asks, more politely than usual. The Salarian gestures to it with a prod of his talons. His eyes narrow in on the sharp, pointed end of the giant sphere jutting out from the long tail. He cocks his head analytically.

 

"This weapon, is it capable of destroying the Reapers?" He asks doubtfully. Shepard rubs the back of her neck and takes a deep breath.

 

"So it would seem," Liara answers quickly, nodding her head. For the first time since the start of the meeting, the Salarian's gaze grows serious.

 

"The scale seems so…," he trails off until he finds a way to finish his thought, "it would be a colossal undertaking."

 

"No," Shepard interrupts as she fights back the urge to shoot the smirk off the Salarian's face. "I forwarded the plan to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the Human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction." The Turian's brow raises, but he keeps quiet. Tevos is back to staring at Korra, and Udina looks torn between believing Shepard or siding with the council. Liara steps forward, her eyes narrowing in on the four council members.

 

"Our initial calculations suggest it is feasible to build," she responds, earning a snort from the Salarian. Shepard glares at him before gritting her teeth and finishing Liara's statement by growling out, "if we work together."

 

"Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans?" Tevos asks, eyeing Shepard warily. "What good did this weapon do?"

 

"It was incomplete," Liara answers back snippily, "there was a missing component. Here." Liara brings up another screen with alien language scribbled all over the schematics. "Something referred to only as 'The Catalyst'. But they ran out of time before they could finish it. The schematics are more than possible, and we have far more advanced technology now than they did back during their war." The Turian sighs, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?" The councillor asks with a slight tone of hesitation, almost as though he were contemplating his offer. Shepard nods, gritting her teeth as she takes a deep breath, quickly responding by saying, "Liara believes it can work, and so do I. Unless you have a better plan, councillor. I'm all ears." Salarian arches a scaly brow in disbelief at Shepard's rude scoff. The captain glances at Udina with a muted grunt.

 

"And while I haven't always stood eye-to-eye with Udina, he's right about this," Shepard explains, drawing out the words slowly, "we need to stand together. Now, more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being the in galaxy if we don't stop them." The Salarian passes a glance between the Human councillor and the Spectre with a frown. Even Tevos looks slightly skeptical.

 

"The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup," the Asari says with a heavy heart. Shepard's eyes blaze as she steps forward, her fists lighting up with blue energy that cause Korra's eyes to snap off from their stare on the ground.

 

"So you're willing to let Earth take the fall for all of you?!" Shepard snarls viciously, shaking her head in fury. "How could you think this the right thing?!"

 

"I cannot afford to invest my time or science teams into a blind hope, Captain," the Salarian grunts out, shaking his head. "If anything, you'd be better off evacuating Earth." Shepard's eyes glow red as she steps forward, her fists clenched tightly as she straightens her shoulders and glares menacingly at him.

 

"And go where? Sur'kesh? Tell me you'd let my people come stay there, _Councillor,_ " Shepard practically spits the title, "then I'll gladly evacuate Earth."

 

"Your temper will get you nowhere, Shepard," the Salarian grunts, stepping off the podium. "However, I hate you breeding Humans enough to know where the line is drawn. I will consider your offer, but in the meantime, I must report in with my Special Tasks Groups stationed around the Sol system to know the damage of the invasion. We are convening a summit amongst our species. If we manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you."

 

"And you?" Shepard growls, staring at the Turian as the Salarian councillor walks away. He sighs and rubs his head with his talons.

 

"It's a lot to ask when we're spread thin, Captain," he mutters, closing his eyes, "but I will also think about it for the summit. I'm sorry, Captain, but I think this is best we can do." Shepard knows that she should be grateful for the thought, but right now, she wants nothing more than to scream at these blind idiots, to show them the rotting corpses back on Earth, the screaming children burning alive at the plight of the Reaper's wrath, but she knows that yelling will get her nowhere. 

 

"Thank you," she says instead as Udina mutters something about meeting him in his office after the meeting. Soon, all who remain are Tevos and the three women from the Normandy. The Asari councillor walks back down the steps and turns to face the Asari and the captain.

 

"Please tell me you will spare something," Liara pleads softly, "for Thessia's sake, Thea."

 

"Liara, you must understand that the commandos and justicars are working hard to protect the many colonies we have, not just Thessia," Tevos says, her voice grim. "I want to put faith in your plan, but I don't have enough proof that this will work. We cannot afford loss." Shepard's eyes widen and her breath leaves her instantly.

 

"We will _all_ die if we don't stop them," Shepard says, her voice cracking. "Why can't anyone see that?!"

 

"Because in light of death, we are all blind," Tevos responds, her gaze flickering over her shoulder to Korra's defeated and still shocked face. The younger woman shivers, but doesn't look over at her. Suddenly, Korra feels queasy and feverish at the same time. Tevos' face only darkens as she nods at Shepard sympathetically. The captain looks devastated and shocked, her eyes glazing with anger and frustration, but also disappointment in herself.

 

"Good luck, Captain," Tevos says gently, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. Shepard rips herself away, shaking her head as she growls lowly. Tevos doesn't need to hear any of it, however, as she glances back at Korra, who's now staring at her with tears in her eyes. Her expression is knowing and hollow, two feelings that Tevos knows well. It breaks her heart, but she knows that Korra is living a life with a fate that she cannot escape.

 

"You asked me why I was surprised you were here," Tevos says softly, drawing the younger woman's attention back to her. Korra doesn't say anything as Tevos sighs, bitterly saying, "I'm guessing you figured it out already, Avatar Korra." Shepard raises her brow and glances back at Korra, confused.

 

"Figured what out?" She asks, knitting her brows together. Liara sees the flicker of desolation in Korra's ice blue depths as her head cocks upwards. Tears cascade down her cheeks and she sighs, sniffling. Tevos gives her a bittersweet nod of sympathy, before turning to face the captain.

 

"Shepard," Tevos whispers her name in a fleeting moment. "The last Avatar died two thousand and ten years ago… _today_."

 

"Okay? What does that mean?" Shepard asks, glancing over at Korra. The Avatar isn't looking at them, but instead the ground. Tevos doesn't speak, though the tension builds and threatens to drown them all. It hits Liara next as the blue woman does the math, causing the archaeologist to gasp sadly. Korra's eyes close at the sound, but she chokes back a heavy sob. Shepard's chest grows heavy with worry as Korra's eyes open and fix on her own stare. Her icy eyes send shivers down her spine. Shepard's jaw hinges as she sees the visible discomfort on the young woman's face, and her stomach twists anxiously. 

 

Finally, Korra admits the words she'd known since having felt the absence of Raava.

 

"I was…," she says, stumbling as her voice cracks, "I _am_  the last Avatar." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that ending will clear up in the next chapter, but basically Tevos was saying that Korra can't be the avatar because the last avatar died on that day, therefore in the alternate reality in which the spirit beam transfer to the milky way didn't happen, Korra died bending the spirit beam. It'll make more sense in the next chapter, lol. Thanks for sticking through with this one if you're still reading, however! More Asami in the next few moments. Love to read comments and receive kudos. It's much appreciated. Sorry for taking so long to update! :P As soon as The End of an Era is over, these will come quicker.


	3. Compromise and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard negotiates with Sparatus, Korra deals with the truth, Kuvira and Ashley have a 'talk', and Asami wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BELATED N-7 DAY!
> 
> I was hoping to have this chapter out for Saturday, but I unfortunately am bogged down with work. It's been so long since I've updated this one, lol. But here it is, anyways. 
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS SECTION**
> 
> So I've received multiple, not-so-nice comments on this story about how Shepard is a huge dick and that she's psychotic and that she needs to apologize to Korra. Yes, she is. Because, as stated in the tags, she's a Renegade-to-Neutral Shepard. If you've played Mass Effect 3 as a Renegade, you'll know that Shepard isn't just a dick, but a self-serving, unafraid-to-kill-my-own-friends kind of dick. My backstory for my Shepard is that she was a Paragon in the first game, but then Renegade in the second game because of the cognitive dissonance she got working for Cerberus. In this one, she's just so mentally fucked up that, yes, she needs to get her shit together and figure stuff out AND APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO ARE VICTIMS TO HER WRATH.
> 
> And I will tell you, she WILL apologize, just not yet.
> 
> Sorry if that came off rude, I was just kind of annoyed that some people weren't reading the tags and were proceeding to write some really nasty things on both this site and on fanfiction.net. Sigh, but again, sorry :(
> 
> I hope this clears things up and you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Sorry again for the wait! :D

"Shepard," the Asari secretary's voice interrupts their moment, "Councillor Udina would like you to meet him in his office."

 

The captain nods her head up wearily, trying to hide the festering pain growing in her chest as she sees how broken Korra looks. She nods at the azure woman before gazing at Liara. Telepathically, she can sense that the archaeologist will wait with Korra while she discusses the invasion with Udina. Sighing, she excuses herself from Tevos' company and follows the other Asari back towards the spectre offices. Her walk is slower and heavier than usual, but no less determined.

 

"He'll be in here in a moment, Captain," the Asari tells her as the automatic doors swish open. Shepard only nods again, at a loss for words as she takes to leaning against the councilman's desk. Her head bows immediately as she's left alone in the room. Flashes of people crying and screaming for her help, of burning buildings and so, _so_ much death all flash through her head and she gasps. Involuntarily, Shepard clutches at her chest and heaves, unable to breathe.

 

The scars on her cheek still continue to burn.

 

_"She's going to be here soon, sweetheart," Hannah whispers as she runs her hands over her protruding belly. Jane looks on in anticipation, practically bouncing from toe to toe as she nuzzles closer to her mother. Her hand ducks out and feels over the bump, grinning at the small pound that responds to her touch._

 

_"Do you think she'll like me, Mama?" Jane asks, showing off her toothy grin to her mother. Hannah laughs and nods, leaning down to pucker a kiss to her brow._

 

_"Of course, Janey," she whispers softly, "how couldn't she?"_

 

"They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses, Shepard," Udina's voice cuts her out of her daze. Shepard's head snaps upwards instantly, shoving down the confusing feelings as she stands straighter against the desk. Udina gazes out of the window, cold and calculating. "We may have a spot on the council but humanity will always be considered second rate." Shepard sighs and rubs her brow, trying to ignore the splitting pain down her cheek.

 

"How can they be so blind?" Shepard asks, a low growl playing at her voice. Udina shakes his head and turns back to her, his gaze darkening.

 

"They're scared and they're looking out for themselves," he snorts, waving nonchalantly. "They're the whole reason why we're in this mess. If they'd only listened to you from the beginning we could've been prepared. Earth wouldn't be in ruins because of the Reapers, but no. Alien life comes first. Sons of bitches."

 

"Our people _are_ scared and we're looking out for them the best way we know how," a soft, gravelly voice interrupts, causing both the councillor and the captain to swivel their heads. Councillor Sparatus approaches them cautiously, his neck turned slightly to the side to insinuate a sign of submission. Shepard wants to laugh, for the first thing that comes to her mind is Garrus cracking a joke about how Turians are anything but submissive, but the times are too dark and she's pretty sure she's lost her sense of humour anyways. Shepard doesn't soften her gaze as he comes to stand before, looking almost sheepish.

 

"Councillor," Udina mutters, though he doesn't sound all too sympathetic. 

 

"Captain," Sparatus says, ignoring the Human, "I can't give you what you need, but I can tell you how to get it."

 

Biting her lip, Shepard weighs in her options. Too tired to argue, she replies with, "I'm listening."

 

"Primarch Fedorian called the war summit, but we lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven," Sparatus says, turning and pacing away from them. There's a mournful twinge in his voice as he speaks, but he stays strong. "Those meetings won't proceed without him." Shepard catches the subtle hitch in his breath.

 

"What are you saying, Councillor?" Shepard asks airily, but she's not stupid. She already knows what he's saying. Sparatus turns and hangs his head.

 

"The Normandy is one of the few ships that can extract Primarch Fedorian undetected," he says, pulling his talons behind his back. Their eyes meet, but neither of them break the stare as he continues to tell her, "we need him at that summit, Captain." Shepard snorts, pushing off the desk and walking up to him.

 

"So far, you've only explained how I can help you," she growls, crossing her arms and jutting her chin up. Sparatus sighs again.

 

"It might seem that way, but the leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future," he explains, a low rasp to his voice that startles Shepard slightly. He nods his head up and the woman can barely make out the flash of fear in his beady black eyes. "The fate of the fleets, and where they fight - and with _whom_."

 

"And what does this have to do with the Primarch?" Shepard asks, losing the sharp edge to her voice. She watches Sparatus slump a bit.

 

"A grateful Primarch would go a long way in your plan to unite us, Captain," Sparatus says, crossing his arms. Shepard narrows her eyes menacingly.

 

"We're at war and you want me to stick around and play politician?" She demands in a low hiss. Sparatus holds his ground, despite his subtle trembling.

 

"If it gets you what you need, what does it matter?" Shepard only rolls her eyes, but she thinks about it. Then she thinks of Anderson and Hackett, of the people back on Earth. She hears the screaming and crying again, she sees the cabs exploding, the destruction… the boy's face as he'd climbed aboard the shuttle.

 

There's a soft gasp from Udina, and it's as Shepard blinks that she realizes her scars are glowing again.

 

"Okay," she murmurs, avoiding either of their peering gazes. "What do you want me to do?" Udina growls in disagreement, throwing his hands up furiously.

 

"Shepard, you can't possibly-"

 

"Enough," the younger woman snaps, her voice cracking. "He… he's right. We need all the help we can get right now."

 

"You're stalling," Udina grumbles, his grey eyes burning with distaste. "Earth needs help, now!"

 

"Yeah?!" Shepard snarls, reeling on him. "And do you have soldiers to help her? Do you have hired guns or medical supplies or assets?! Do you?"

 

"This isn't about-"

 

"You're not a soldier," Shepard whispers, looming over him with a cold expression. "You don't get it, Councillor. You never will."

 

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain," Udina says, pulling back as he stresses the word. There's something mysterious and unforgiving about how dark his eyes have become. They almost gleam in the pale, generated afternoon light from the window. "There will be a price to pay if you don't." 

 

People screaming, children dying, losing everything and everyone she loves.

 

_"I vow to always protect her, Mama," Jane says as she looks up at her mother. Hannah gazes on proudly._

 

_"I know you will, Jane," Hannah whispers, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "You always protect the ones you love."_

 

"Believe me," Shepard sighs, her head throbbing and face stinging again. An inch of skin splits down her jaw this time. "I know, Councillor."

 

Turning back to Sparatus, she nods gently, asking him to continue.

 

"Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch's base was moved to the largest moon," he says, pointing to a few data screens on the wall. Shepard looks at the schematics of the base and blearily digests them. She flips open her omni-tool, downloads the patch, and then sighs again. The councillor sees the weight she's bearing and can't help but offer her an almost sympathetic glance. She wants to chuckle; this man had told her that she'd been deluded about Reapers, and now she's doing his dirty work? Shepard seethes at herself. _Am I a captain or a glorified bounty-hunter? Can I really save the galaxy?_

 

"I've done what I can to help you," Sparatus tells her softly, "the rest is up to you now."

 

Shepard nods, not bothering to acknowledge him as he ascends the steps. Udina comes to stand beside her, still looking irritated at her decision to jump in on matters that aren't related to her own species. For the first time, Shepard feels small and insignificant as she hears Sparatus' voice call out to say, "oh and there's one other thing. We've decided to reinstate your Spectre status. Various resources will be available to you should you require them, which I think you will."

 

Shepard nods again, mute. At least this time, she has the decency to glance up in his direction. Sparatus gives her a keen nod, his talons twitching.

 

"Good luck, Captain," he says without a hint of resentment or doubt… but pride? "Though I doubt you'll need it."

 

"Thanks," she mutters, scratching at the back of her head as Udina grumbles beside her. Sparatus blinks slowly, before turning around and heading for the door. His steps are less dignified than usual, as if asking for help had literally beaten him down. Before he leaves, however, he turns around one last time.

 

"And for the record, Captain," he says, his talons pulling at the collar of his shirt, "I was wrong to have not believed you. We _all_ were."

 

/

 

No one talks as they step on board the ship. 

 

Korra's gaze is fixated on her feet, as though they were the only interesting things in the world. Her mind is blank and her eyes are distantly blue. Liara's stare is pierced upon her back, but she doesn't say anything as Korra shivers. Her hands are clammy as they rub at her jumpsuit, her throat bobbing as she swallows thickly. Shepard shifts her weight from foot to foot as they clear the airlock and make their way onto the bridge. All around them, the crew pauses to hazard a glance in their direction, but each wandering gaze is shot down by Shepard's glare. Before they make their way to the war room, Korra pauses, drawing a sharp breath as she stares up at Shepard, her vision blurred by the tears she's fighting so hard to hold back.

 

"C-Can I see her?" Korra croaks out, feeling small in front of the burly soldier. "Please?"

 

Shepard only nods slowly, avoiding her gaze as she lets Liara take the last known Avatar to the medical bay. They disappear into the elevator without another sound, leaving Shepard standing alone in the galaxy map. Her skin flares up as it threatens to split once more, drawing her to biting her lip harshly to stow the pain. She takes a deep breath and juts her head, putting on that commanding gaze again as she turns to the map. 

 

"EDI?" She croaks, clearing her throat. There's a subtle delay before the AI answers back.

 

"Captain."

 

"Set a course for Palaven," Shepard murmurs, leaning over the railing as her body feels drained with fatigue. "I need a comm line with Primarch Fedorian, ASAP."

 

"Will do, Captain," EDI replies mechanically. "Anything else?"

 

"That'll be all," Shepard says back, logging herself off from the database. Beside her, Samantha glances up worriedly. She parts her mouth to say something but Shepard shakes her head and stalks off the platform, heading towards the elevator. If she was going to rally the Turians, she'd need to be at her best. As the door closes and the walls drown her in doubt, Shepard knows that even this is a bit outrageous for one person. Even if she did win, could she make it back alive?

 

The soft ding of the elevator draws her from the deprecating thoughts.

 

"EDI?" Shepard asks softly, waiting for the AI to respond.

 

"Captain."

 

"Enable the privacy settings in my quarters," Shepard says softly, glancing up at the two surveillance cameras in her room. 

 

"Captain, that is against protocol section-"

 

"And that is an _order_ , EDI," Shepard snaps, losing her patience as she starts seeing red again. "You may be a damned AI but you are a member of my crew, and that means you follow _my_ orders, do you hear me?! EDI?!" Shepard stares up at the cameras, her chest heaving and her vision blurring slightly.

 

The scars burn hotter than ever.

 

"Heard, Captain," the automated voice responds. "Camera surveillance disabled."

 

"Thank you," she sighs softly, plopping down upon her desk to rub the kinks out of her forehead. "I… I'm sorry I snapped."

 

"Apologies are unnecessary," EDI deadpans, "I am not a real entity. I don't take 'offence', as you humans like to say it. It's impossible."

 

"Are you… _sassing_ me, EDI?" Shepard asks, her brow quirking slightly. There's a moment of silence on the line before some static.

 

"Maybe slightly, Captain. Jeff has been teaching me jokes, though I do not quite understand Human humour," EDI responds, but for some reason it brings a smile to the wavering captain's face. Shepard lets out a soft chuckle before rubbing her head and letting her eyes close. Thankfully, no visions haunt her.

 

"Thanks, EDI," she whispers quietly, "I needed it."

 

"I know," EDI replies, her voice unusually soft for its normal monotone style, "do you require anything else, Captain?"

 

"That's all, EDI," she says, slumping down in her chair as she feels fatigue creep up on her. There's another rumble in the static.

 

"Logging you out, Shepard."

 

/

 

"You've not said a word since we returned to the ship, Korra."

 

The Avatar blinks as she feels the soft touch of Liara's palm graze her shoulder. Korra shivers slightly but doesn't pull away. Instead, her eyes stay glazed and glued to the floor. No words can make it out of her mouth. She's the last Avatar. All that work, all those hours spent fighting, crying, dying, and it was a waste.

 

She still failed.

 

She wants to tell Liara how she feels because the Asari has been nothing but kind to her since her arrival, but she can't even speak. Her shoulders quiver and tears sting at her eyes. Yet, she refuses to let them drop. She will not falter, not yet. Not while her best friend still lays wounded and unaware. Long ago, Asami had set aside her problems for her. She'd pushed away her failing company, the betrayal of her father, and now even her father's death. Korra's eyes widen as she remembers watching the Hummingbird being decimated in the purple beam. An angry swirl of hatred pools in her chest at Kuvira.

 

"Liara!" An older, huskier voice interrupts her dark thoughts, snapping Korra from her daze. A white-haired, middle-aged woman steps out of them medical bay with a smile on her face, nodding at the Asari standing beside her. Liara bounds forwards and wraps her arms around the woman with glee.

 

"Dr Chakwas!" Liara smiles as she pulls back. "How great it is to see you, but how terrible the times."

 

"I couldn't agree more," the doctor says solemnly, her head bowing. "Though I was working at Huerta, I still saw the devastation on Earth. Shepard?"

 

Liara doesn't answer, but by then, the woman has noticed the Avatar. She switches her glance from concerned to gentle as she slowly approaches her. Korra doesn't shy away as two hands lightly place themselves upon her shoulders. Dr Chakwas sighs and smiles at her, nodding her head in kind welcome.

 

"You must be Korra, am I right?" Her voice is nurturing and maternal. It makes Korra want to collapse into her arms and forget about the destruction.

 

"Yeah," she chokes out miserably. Nothing more follows. No words can break her lips but a feeble, 'yeah'. Dr Chakwas doesn't seem to be bothered however, as she smiles again and nods back at the closed door of the medical bay. "Your friend mumbled your name a few times, that's why I ask, dear. No need to be afraid."

 

_But I am. I'm terrified._

 

"Asami is awake?" She breathes out, trying to stop the tears from burning in her eyes. Sighing, Dr Chakwas removes her hands.

 

"Not right now, darling. I had to sedate her when doing the skin grafts."

 

"S-Skin grafts?" Korra asks, paling at the sound of it. "Is she okay?" Dr Chakwas smiles warmly and nods again.

 

"Her leg was badly wounded, but I've fixed most of the damage. She'll just need some time to get used to it," she says assuringly, causing a huge weight to lift from Korra's chest. "Your friend is resilient. She'd undergone a reaction to the morphine injection, almost as though she'd never had one before. It was strange."

 

"Morphine?" Korra repeats the word, feeling dumber now. Chakwas raises her brow, but before she can question the Avatar, Liara steps up and gently pushes Korra towards the medical bay. Giving her a nod of approval, Liara tells Dr Chakwas that it would better if they talked in private while she got some time with Asami. Grateful for the excuse to escape the overload of information, Korra bounds away towards the doors, her heart fluttering in her chest.

 

When the doors open, her heart stops beating.

 

It's a morbid thought, but Korra doesn't know if she's ever seen Asami look any more peaceful than she does currently. The non-bender is laying atop a bed, under a pair of equally depressing, standard-issue hospital sheets. A tube is connected to her nose, which is hooked up to some kind of machine that generates air. The bruises and cuts that had been cleaned are now swelling and turning colour, but Asami looks so calm and ethereal. It almost makes Korra smile.

 

But then she sees the faint crimson stain on the sheet near her leg, and the apprehension returns.

 

Korra takes a seat at Asami's side, reaching out for one of her limp hands. Her fingers above the pale palm, her fingers itching to just touch the skin she'd been yearning for in her three year absence. Yet, as she reminds herself of the context and situation, she can't bring herself to do it. Instead, Korra leans her back against the uncomfortable chair and inches closer to Asami's side. She leans forward, ignoring the painful stinging in her heart from her still-healing chest wound. She stares at Asami's face, unable to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks to drip off her chin. The drops soundlessly patter against the sheets as Korra bows her head. The silence is thickening, the air stale and threatening to suffocate her like Zaheer had done three years ago.

 

Has it really been three years, though?

 

"I know you can't hear me because you're asleep," Korra whispers, nodding her head back up to face Asami, "but I'm so sorry I got us into this mess. If… if only I'd listened to you and let you come to the Southern Water Tribe with me, maybe Kuvira wouldn't have done all that monstrous stuff she'd done.I could've hea;ed faster and stopped her. I needed you there. The nights on Air Temple Island, the ones where you'd stay by my side until I could actually get some sleep, I didn't get those back home. I reimagined him taking my life, dying on that ground. I… I can still hear your voice, you know, when you'd called my name when I fell. I know because of the tornado, you thought it'd been blanketed, but it wasn't. I heard you, I… fuck… I _felt_ you, Asami. And I'm feeling that right now, sitting here with you." Asami doesn't even stir as Korra sniffles, wiping her tears. The Avatar shakes her head and hangs it, unable to face the heiress after her actions.

 

"I found something out today," Korra whispers, her voice growing dark with sheer desperation. "Asami… the portal. I…"

 

She can't find the words as she looks back up at Asami, who's still motionless and unaware.

 

"I was supposed to die," she rasps, her voice cracking as she makes the realization. "I wasn't supposed to survive the explosion, Asami."

 

Again, there's no movement from the heiress.

 

"I'm the last Avatar," Korra whispers to her, holding her hair in her hands. "It didn't even matter in the end. My fate… I can't escape it, 'Sami."

 

"Yes, you can."

 

Korra snaps her head around to see Liara standing in the doorway. The Avatar blushes, but Liara waves her off, insisting that she's okay. Korra doesn't move as Liara walks over, inspecting Asami's vitals before taking a seat next to the confused younger woman. Korra nervously rubs the back of her neck as she looks between Asami and the Asari. Liara's startling blue eyes are nothing but calm and reassuring, her posture open as she waits for Korra to speak.

 

"I… uh, how much did you hear?" Korra asks timidly. Liara gives her a fond smile and nods.

 

"Anything that I've heard can be left alone, Korra. I do not wish to infringe on your privacy," she explains smoothly. At this, Korra cocks her head.

 

"No offence, doctor," she mumbles awkwardly, blushing again, "but… but why did you come in here then?"

 

"I had to check on my patient. Dr Chakwas had to tend to Shepard," Liara tells her, glancing once more at Asami. "I'm an archaeologist, by the way."

 

"A what?"

 

"Archaeologist," Liara repeats slowly. "I study the past." 

 

"Oh," Korra says, rubbing the back of her neck again. "But you're all in space? I mean, there's no concrete evidence of the past, is there?"

 

"Plenty, actually," Liara tells her with a nod. "I prefer to study ancient civilizations. I focus in on the Protheans, a species that existed long before humans even came into existence. Your evolutionary cycle is fairly young still. But, in the two thousand years since your evolution, I'd say that your species had to be one of the quickest to adapt to technology and neurological advancements. You are very fascinating. Especially you and your friend in the hold. Your abilities are remarkable. I've never encountered anything like it before." There's a level of awe in the blue woman's voice that reminds her of Asami. Korra only waits as she watches Liara lean back and flush slightly, now taking the time to rub the back of her own neck. The flustered doctor makes her smile slightly.

 

"Sorry, Shepard says I do this a lot," Liara rambles nervously. "The first time I tried to see if she was interested in me I accidentally asked if I could study her."

 

"Interested?" Korra asks, bewildered. "Like, uh… romantically?" Liara's brows furrow and a confused expression washes over her face.

 

"Yes," she says with an almost cryptic tone, "we've been in a relationship for a little over three years now."

 

"Oh," Korra says, her eyes widening with slight shock. She couldn't imagine the burly captain with the raging attitude in a relationship with anyone. It's almost as though Liara can sense her thoughts because the Asari gently reaches out and taps her shoulder. Korra draws her attention back to see those blue pools soften with sadness and remorse. There's a hint of something else in there, however. It's something dark and mysterious, almost life-draining. It terrifies the Avatar.

 

"Sorry," Korra blurts out, flustered, "I didn't mean to… you know… make assumptions."

 

"Korra," Liara says, her voice stern. "The Shepard you see now is not the Shepard I fell in love with, but a shadow of that woman. The last three years have been steeped in war and deception so deeply that her psyche… well, I don't need to point the obvious. She _is_ a good woman." The last statement wavers, however.

 

"Do you really believe that?" Korra asks, but not before cupping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Liara doesn't seem bothered, though.

 

"When the time comes, Shepard will tell you about her past," Liara says, standing slowly. She glances at the door and then back at Asami. "You will find that the two of you have more in common than you could possibly imagine, Korra." The Avatar cocks her head and almost wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement. But, Liara's gaze is serious and distant, so the sound dies in her throat before she can even choke it out. Upon seeing the recognition, Liara smiles.

 

"Your friend will be awake in a few hours," Liara tells her gently, "you can stay as long as you need."

 

"Thank you," Korra replies, smiling faintly at the warm wave of Liara's hand. The Asari nods her head and heads for the door. It whooshes open before closing, leaving the two people alone again. Korra sighs as she turns back to Asami. Fatigue has been creeping up on her ever since waking up after James had drugged her.

 

"I can stay awake a few more hours," she tells herself, edging her seat closer to Asami. 

 

Turns out, Korra's not capable of even ten minutes.

 

/

 

"You're a little quiet today, Bonita," James says as he does another pull up. "You're usually ripping on my form at this point."

 

"Not interested, Vega. I got work to do," Ashley murmurs back, furiously cleaning off the caked grime from one of the rifles. From behind her, she hears a quiet snicker from Kuvira. Clenching her jaw, she slams the rifle back down on the table before whipping around. Kuvira doesn't flinch as she stalks over, her brows furrowed. James hops down from the metal bar and jogs over, concerned at the frazzled state of his commander.

 

"Can't you shut your fucking mouth for one moment?!" Ashley snarls, pointing her finger at Kuvira. The younger woman snorts and shrugs.

 

"I didn't say anything," the metal-bender replies nonchalantly. Ashley growls and goes to lunge for her when two burly arms hold her back.

 

"Ash stop," James says, pushing her away from Kuvira. "Shepard said-"

 

"Do I look like I give a fuck about what Shepard says?!" Ashley growls, shoving him. "Don't tell me you were just as pissed that she's abandoning Earth and helping the aliens, again. Our people are dying, James, and we're off playing search and rescue?! This is _bullshit_." James only sighs, bowing his head slightly.

 

"Look, I know you're worried about Earth, but Ash this is Shepard. She saved the universe from Sovereign _and_ the Collectors," James urges, placing his wide hands on her shoulders. "She knows what she's doing. Lola's under a lot of stress, but if she needs anyone's support right now, it's yours. _You're_ the commander now."

 

"Yeah," Kuvira sneers crudely, " _Commander_."

 

"Hey, that's enough out of you," James says, grimacing slightly as he watches Ashley tense up out of the corner of his eye. Kuvira only rolls her eyes, a faint smirk playing at her lips as she leans back against the wall. The younger woman tugs at her cuffs before cocking her head slightly to the side.

 

"I just think that it's funny that you think she's a commander and the red-head _bitch_ ," Kuvira spits the word, watching gleefully as Ashley's eyes flare with disgust and rage, "is a captain, the both of you are in a damned delusion. I commanded armies two times the size of this ship. I had every nation bowing at my feet."

 

"So you were a dictator," Ashley says, not bothering to respond with the same kind of animosity. "Figures." 

 

The words do their part and cut deep. 

 

"You bitch!" Kuvira snarls, standing from her seat as she curls her lip. "I was saving them from anarchy. _I_ stepped in when no one else wanted to."

 

"You know what," Ashley says cooly, turning her head to the side to fix the metal-bender with an icy stare. "If you're so up and confrontational, why don't you show me how powerful you truly are, you glorified son of a bitch. Because all I've been hearing so far are just empty words. Nothing but _lies_." Kuvira's eyes flash, but not out of fear. Curiosity flickers in those jade eyes as Ashley steps up to her and crosses her arms challengingly.

 

"We have a two days before we get to Palaven," Ashley continues to say, smirking, "let's duke it out. None of your crazy magic metal shit. Just two women, no gloves, fighting it out. Then we'll see how powerful and strong you are." Kuvira doesn't react for a moment, but then she nods, jutting her chin upwards slowly.

 

"Fine," she agrees, "I won't bend. We'll have a clean fight."

 

"Ash wait," James goes to say as Ashley whips forward and undoes the cuffs. To her mild surprise, Kuvira simply rolls her wrists, bringing feeling back into her limp arms. She nods at the commander, indicating for her to name the type of brawl they would be happening. James rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

 

"Shepard's not gonna like this," he grumbles as Ashley points to the sparring mat near the weights station. Both women turn to him and glare.

 

"Then stay out of it," they reply in unison, causing James' brow to perk up suspiciously. The two women, however, are too preoccupied with their own wagers to care about their similar thoughts. Ashley throws over some boxing tape and Kuvira gladly wraps her hands up as Ashley does the same. 

 

"Strip down to your thermal wear," Ashley demands in a low growl. "I don't want any grabbing." Kuvira snorts as she tosses the unused tape to the side.

 

"No need to worry. I doubt there's much to grab, anyway," she muses, winking sinisterly at the flushed woman. Ashley only shakes her head as she takes off her shirt and cargo pants, leaving her in the thermal underwear and standard-issue sports bra. She rolls her shoulders before turning back to face Kuvira.

 

Yet, when she turns to see her, Ashley can't help but be taken aback slightly. To say that Kuvira is muscular is one thing, but no, Kuvira is _ripped_. Ashley's eyes involuntarily rake over Kuvira's heaving chest, tracing the outline of an array of unique scars that litter her slightly tanned skin. Her shoulders are freckled and she has her chest wrapped up in a tensor bandage. A faint sheen of sweat runs down her bruised side to disappear into the 'v' of her jutting hipbones. 

 

_What are you doing? She's a fucking criminal, Ash. Snap out of it!_

 

"Don't let my good looks distract you, Commander," Kuvira says with another smirk, though Ashley can't help but feel exposed as Kuvira's eyes wander down to her own frame. Upon the sight of those judgemental green eyes, the previous anger returns. The woman before her is the reason why they're leaving Earth.

 

"Shut up and show me your fists," Ashley retorts, raising her own hands. "I want to watch the light leave your eyes when I knock you out."

 

"We'll see," Kuvira says, grinning impishly, "go on then. Bring it on, bitch."

 

Ashley grunts as she swings her fist forward, but is shocked when it reaches nothing but empty air. Kuvira side steps with the gracefulness of a ballerina as she dips around Ashley's back to land a fierce kick to the older woman's midriff. Ashley snarls and hooks her leg into the metal-bender's own, causing them to trip to the ground. Instantly, Kuvira frees herself and rebounds, but not before Ashley can vault backwards and sail back to her feet, bouncing and ready. Kuvira's smile isn't as sinister as before as they dance around each other, bouncing on their toes in preparation for the next hit.

 

"Not bad for an old timer," Kuvira laughs, watching James' warily from the corner of her eye, "but you're a bit slow. Your footwork needs help."

 

"Shut up and hit me," Ashley growls back, growing impatient as Kuvira only continues to circle her. "Why won't you make the first move?"

 

Instead of waiting for an answer, Ashley snarls and leaps forward. She bounds into the air and slams a perfectly executed roundhouse kick to the younger woman's already bruised midriff. Kuvira gasps and lands on the floor with a harsh thud. Ashley stands over her, smirking and prepared to deliver a victory speech when Kuvira moves like lightening. In an instant, the commander is on the ground after having her legs knocked out from under her. Kuvira rolls the minute the body falls, twisting flexibly so that as she lands, her knee locks with one of Ashley's legs. Her forearm extends outwards to slam the underside of the commander's jaw, snagging her head upwards hard enough to wind her. Her other hand has both of the soldier's hands pinned above her head, with her free knee dug deep into Ashley's toned abdomen. James goes to intervene, but Kuvira eases her grip on her throat, allowing her to breathe. 

 

"Because," she says as an unknown emotion passes through her eyes, "I make the _last_ one."

 

"Get off," Ashley snarls, but Kuvira doesn't hesitate. She removes herself from Ashley and keeps her head down, outstretching her hands to James.

 

"You don't want to fight me, Cyborg," James says, putting up his hands into a fighting position. "I'm like Julio Chávez, man. I'll throw you down."

 

"Sure," Kuvira snorts, shaking her head. "But I'm asking you to put on the cuffs, dimwit." James' brow raises and Ashley picks herself up off the floor. The older woman rubs her jaw and comes to stand beside her lieutenant. Ashley peers at her suspiciously, trying to figure out her motives. Kuvira only shrugs.

 

"You just took me down. You could easily beat James and tear this ship apart but you want to be cuffed?" Ashley asks, aghast. "Did you hit your head or are you just this crazy all the time?" Kuvira doesn't respond, though her eyes stay glued to Ashley's own mocha pair. The older woman fights off the urge to shiver.

 

"Where would I go even if I did?" Kuvira asks, her voice slightly smaller than before. "Besides, I proved my point. I don't need anything more."

 

"Well, I don't care what your motives are," James says as he steps forward and straps the cuffs to her wrists, "you're loco, chica."

 

"I don't know what that means," Kuvira deadpans, pulling her arms back down to her sides. "Nor do I know what a 'Cyborg' is. Not that I care." James' eyes raise and Ashley groans internally. The lieutenant rushes over to his workout bench and rips off a picture of a muscular woman with brown hair wearing sparring gear.

 

"Gina Carano. _Cyborg_?" He says, pointing to the picture. "Don't tell me you've never heard of her!" Kuvira doesn't react, bare for the raising of her brow.

 

"Is it customary for your kind of humans to carry around half-naked pictures of women?" The metal-bender asks Ashley without an ounce of hostility or sarcasm. Ashley is genuinely deterred by the question but doesn't seem to bothered as she shrugs. "Ship life isn't always exciting. We find pleasure in what we can."

 

"Ay!" James snaps, holding his poster closer. "Cyborg isn't a bunny, Bonita. She was the once defeated WMMA champ. She had twelve straight wins in Muay Thai. She was an American idol in the fighting world. UFC was born with her. She's incredible and her style, Dios Mios!" He swoons over the photo. Both Kuvira and Ashley exchange an exasperated look, but once they recognize the seemingly almost _friendly_ expression, the two of them grunt and turn their heads away.

 

"I'm gonna go back to my seat," the metal-bender grumbles, sweeping up her clothes and wriggling into her pants. Upon seeing her cuffs, she shrugs and doesn't bother with the shirt as she retreats back to the stool where she'd been sitting. Ashley swallows thickly as she picks up her own clothes before heading back to the table to clean the guns. The two of them remain silent, trying to piece together the last few minutes they'd spent without a single quarrel, aside from the physical one. Her motions with the guns is a lot calmer than before, but then a soft clearing of a throat interrupts her work.

 

"What?" Ashley asks, attempting to seem irritated. When she turns, however, she sees Kuvira's expression falter slightly.

 

"Nothing, it's just…," the younger woman nods her downwards slightly, "you're a good sparrer. I mean you're still heavy on your feet, but you've got power."

 

Ashley doesn't respond bare for a grunt, trying to seem uninterested. She has to physically fight the smile from her face.

 

"If you want… I, uh, can teach you to be lighter, to anticipate your enemies better," Kuvira suggests, nodding her head back up. The once stoic and steely gaze has been erased for something a shade softer, but still tough all the same. Ashley cocks her head in confusion, not sure of whether to trust the Kuvira she sees.

 

_She could be playing you, don't fall for it._

 

"And that would benefit you because…?" Ashley snorts, shaking her head. Kuvira seems unfazed as she stares at her with a distant look.

 

"Your world is at war," the metal-bender responds gently, "and I know what it feels like to be unprepared for it. You just want to help your people. I get that."

 

"You dare," Ashley snarls, her guard raised again as she steps forward. "You know nothing of our world. You don't know what threat looms outside these walls, of all the people back there that are dying as we fucking _speak_ because we're not good enough to save them alone." Kuvira doesn't flinch, but something flashes through her eyes… pain? Regret? It doesn't matter, because whatever it is, it's enough to cause Ashley's glare to wither into a tight line instead of a piercing stare.

 

"I know," Kuvira murmurs, glancing to the ground, "but I do know a lot about war."

 

That's when Ashley realizes that maybe Kuvira is just another soldier, too.

 

"We're not friends," Ashley growls, but it doesn't come out as menacing as she wants. Instead, her voice betrays her for a soft croak. Kuvira nods, the fire lit back in her eyes as the walls go up. For a moment, Ashley is almost sad at the lack of openness and sheer vulnerability the metal-bender had been displaying.

 

"No, but I do want to go back home. I can't do that if you're not alive," Kuvira says, nodding her head. "You need to win this war so I can go back. If that's all that takes, I will fight for you. I can teach you things that don't involve shooting fire-pellets or bending metal, though Asami Sato may be better than me at it." A slight flush creeps up on Kuvira's face as she gulps down the pit in her throat. Shaking her head, she clears away the thought before nodding at Ashley again.

 

"What do you want, Kuvira?" Ashley asks, slightly bewildered at the sudden dedication. 

 

"A truce," Kuvira says, sticking out her hand. Ashley stares down at it suspiciously.

 

"And how can I trust you?" The older woman asks, still skeptical about the whole situation. Kuvira only sighs, but then a knowing smirk plays at her lips.

 

"I know a worthy opponent when I see one," she says, her green gaze sharp and determined. "I believe you are more than capable of this job, Commander."

 

Ashley is quiet a few moments, struggling to figure out whether to trust the woman with whom she'd just been sparring. She thinks long and hard, remembering how close Kuvira had been to ending her life. If the metal-bender had moved her arm any higher, it would've collapsed her sternum and broke her jaw. And when she'd been asked to get off, she didn't hesitate. She had even offered to be cuffed again, as if she were asking for something menial. It doesn't add up, not after the countless arguments they've been having over the past few hours, but as Ashley looks at Kuvira now, she sees something she'd not seen before.

 

Sincerity.

 

"Fine," Ashley growls, extending her hand to shake the paler one. A small electric shock passes across her body and the two women flush, pulling their hands away quickly. Straightening out her collar, Ashley grunts out something about having to get back to work and Kuvira nods, avoiding her gaze.

 

 _Aliens_ , Ashley thinks to herself as she turns back to the workbench. Yet, a small smile still tugs at her lips. _Damned aliens._

 

_/_

 

"They seem to be close," Dr Chakwas remarks as she peers through the glass window to stare at the two sleeping women.

 

"Inseparable," Liara confirms, taking a sip from her tea as she gazes back at her schematics. Dr Chakwas sets down her data-pad and glances over.

 

"And Shepard?" She asks cautiously. "How are you two?"

 

"I wish I could say inseparable," Liara says with a sigh, bowing her head. "Yet, the only thing we're doing is growing apart. Ever since… Cerberus."

 

"I know," Dr Chakwas answers for her, watching at how the blue woman's face scrunches up and her fists bunch up in fury. "Honey, but you have to remember, it's because of Cerberus that Shepard is with us today. It's because of _you_ that she's with us at all." Liara scoffs at that, shaking her head as she leans back in her chair.

 

"The Shepard they gave me isn't my Shepard," Liara snarls, whipping her head upwards as her eyes start to turn from their glowing azure colour to pitch black. "I lost my Shepard the day the first Normandy was destroyed. That kindhearted, sweet, caring, loving, empathetic woman isn't the same person leading us now."

 

"Liara…," Dr Chakwas trails off, bowing her head as she rolls her chair closer to the trembling woman. "I talked with Shepard."

 

Just like that, Liara is silenced. 

 

"Did she scream at you, too?" Liara whispers, not bothering to look up. Dr Chakwas shakes her head and smiles slightly.

 

"Do you think I'd allow her to yell at me?" She attempts to joke, but Liara doesn't laugh. "No, sweetheart. There was no yelling from either of us. Not even a disagreement of sorts." Liara's brow furrows and she looks up. Dr Chakwas reaches out and places her hand upon the Asari's shoulder gently.

 

"Shepard doesn't want you to know, but I feel like I have the right to tell you," Dr Chakwas says. "Shepard has agreed to seek psychological help. EDI has been forwarding me information on her physiological conditions. It's not just a recent thing, but I believe our captain is suffering from severe PTSD. It's common among soldiers, and for all that Shepard's been through, it's only logical that she's unable to run from her own internal battles." Liara bows her head and nods.

 

"I've only just talked to her after Mars," Liara admits sadly, wringing her hands together. "I should've reached out… contacted her while she was locked up. I mean, the woman saved our universe from the early arrival of the Reapers and she got awarded for it by being thrown in probation? To add to that, she was presented with the burden of nearly wiping out an entire civilization. It wasn't her fault… she… she was just trying to do the right thing." Chakwas sighs, licking her lips.

 

"She needs you now more than ever, Liara. Shepard's lost right now, traumatized and shellshocked. But humanity and the rest of the damned universe is looking to her to see us through the war. Though she may seem ruthless inside these metal walls, out there she's treated like a goddamn hero," the good doctor replies. Liara smiles slightly at that, though her heart still plummets when she imagines the amount of stress Shepard is currently enduring.

 

"People die in wars," Dr Chakwas murmurs softly, "but the sad part isn't death, but growing numb to it. I believe Shepard has lost her touch, her faith."

 

"Do you think she's still in there?" Liara asks, nodding her head upwards. Her blue eyes glisten with tears as she chokes out, "do you think she's still Jane?"

 

The question takes Chakwas by surprise, but before she can answer, the door swooshes open and in walks the captain herself. Liara stands up stiffly, but Shepard doesn't yell or scream. There are bags around her eyes and the scars on her skin are still glowing a deep, sickly orange. The red hue in her eyes is spreading, trying to blot out the sea green depths she'd fallen in love with upon their first encounter in Therum. Liara smiles at the memory, but as she looks to the distant glaze in Shepard's fatigued expression, she begins to worry that memories will soon be the only thing that she'll have left of her love.

 

"Is Korra in there?" Shepard asks gruffly, peering over the doctor's shoulder, "I need to speak to her."

 

"She's resting," Dr Chakwas replies, placing her hand on the soldier's jaw, examining her scars with worry, "much like you should be, Captain."

 

"I can't," Shepard says, tearing herself away from their grasp. "Look, I, uh, never mind. I'll come back when she's awake."

 

As she's turning to the door, Chakwas gives the Asari a gentle nudge, urging her towards the door. Liara doesn't hesitate as she follows the captain out of the medical bay and towards the elevator. Shepard stays quiet the entire time, her eyes glued to the floor. As the elevator is ascending to go to the quarter's, Liara's hand slowly reaches out and finds the pale counterpart that'd been missed for almost a year. Shepard flinches upon the touch and Liara goes to hastily pull back, tears burning at her eyes. However, just before she can rip away from the Human's touch, Shepard's hand squeezes hers tightly, pleadingly, as if she were begging for Liara to hold on because she's not certain she can anymore. Liara hazards a glance in Shepard's direction, gasping slightly at the tears in her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry," the captain chokes out roughly, "I'm so sorry, Liara."

 

Liara doesn't respond with words, but instead steps forward and loops her arms over Shepard's broad shoulders, leaning into the woman with gentle ease. Shepard clutches her like she's the last person alive in this cruel universe and the sheer longing in her grip damn near breaks the Asari's heart. Liara's free hand reaches up to tangle into the messy fiery locks, pulling her love's head closer until their lips meet in a kiss. Liara holds her closer, assuring her that she's not going anywhere. If Shepard is to lead this war, to have the whole world rely on her, then she'd be the one to carry her when needed.

 

"I love you," Liara hums into her cracked lips, her own voice trembling slightly. "We'll fix this. We can fix you, too."

 

"I can't be fixed," Shepard whispers, slumping against Liara sadly. "Even if we win…"

 

It hits her suddenly, like a polonium round. She can almost feel the toxins seeping into her flesh.

 

"I can't come back," Shepard rasps, pulling away slightly to point to her head. "This… this isn't fixable, Liara."

 

"We'll find a way, Shepard. If you can fight through death, you can fight through this, too. I didn't go through so much to bring you back only for you to die again. I love you, Shepard, I love you so much. You _promised_ me." Liara's begging now, but Shepard only shakes her head as the doors whoosh open. There's a distant, mournful expression present in those green eyes. The red has softened now, and the scars have stopped glowing briefly. Shepard softly reaches down to give her small, blue hands a tentative squeeze. There's a moment of silence before Shepard sighs and leaves for her room. Liara wants to follow, but she's frozen to the platinum floor as she watches the doors close. Her eyes gaze at the button to open the door, but she can't find the energy to give chase. 

 

Instead, Liara rides the elevator down in silence, all the while knowing that maybe some things can't be fixed after all.

 

/

 

Of all the hangovers she's had, Asami knows this has to be the worst one.

 

She feels loopy and dizzy, a little out of the world as she blearily bats one eye open. She'd had one of the strangest dreams. Korra had come back and Kuvira attacked and they ended up flying into a Spirit Portal. Then, some angry red-headed woman was shooting at her with those weird contraptions. She vaguely remembers the sharp, splitting pain of her leg as something had landed after an… explosion? Groaning, Asami goes to turn on her side when the pain returns. Again, she tries to bat open her eye, but she's so heavy. Her body feels tingly and numb at the same time, and there's a strange smell in the room.

 

Not to mention, it's too damned bright.

 

"Mm," she garbles, trying to extend her arm to wave away the light, but she can barely move her limbs. "Gruh…"

 

"Asami?" 

 

At that, her body freezes.

 

"Korra?" Asami mumbles, forcing herself to blink another eye open to see a blurred, tan figure in her vision. Asami frowns and giggles slightly.

 

"Korra," she hums giddily. _Man, what had been in my drink?_ "Korra, you came back!"

 

"What?" Korra asks, her face beginning to clear. Her hair is shorter now, but it seems more familiar. Like she'd seen Korra with that kind of haircut.

 

"What?" Asami imitates back, frowning as Korra doesn't answer her question. The Avatar only leans forward and takes her hand, squeezing it gently.

 

"Oh Spirits, I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up," Korra blurts out as she hangs her head. "After everything we've been through, I… I can't believe that I let this happen to you. I'm so sorry, Asami. I mean it, I swear I'll figure out a way to get us home. I will bring us back and we'll fix this." Asami cocks her brow in confusion as she looks down to their lightly clasped hands. Her heart flutters inside her chest at the sensation of Korra's warm skin.

 

"What… what are you talking 'bout," Asami grumbles again, having difficulty not muffling her words. Korra's face grows more concerned. It only causes Asami to laugh slightly as she tugs at their joined hands. "Why are you making that face? You have such a cute pout, you know? It's so much like a little turtle-duck."

 

"Asami," Korra says her name again, her tone more serious than before. Asami scrunches up her brow.

 

"What's wrong, frowny-face? You look sad?" Tears well in Asami's eyes as she tries to move her head. "I'm so sorry you're sad, Korra. I don't want you to be sad anymore because I really like your smile and your hair and your eyes and I guess what I'm trying to say is that you remind me of something sweet… like roses. Wait… do roses have a taste? Blue roses, because you're blue. Well, your eyes and clothes are, at least. _You're_ not blue. But don't worry, I like blue."

 

"I'm going to get the doc," Korra says quickly, the heat in her palm disappearing as Korra rushes up from her seat. Not even thirty seconds later, an older grey-haired woman and someone else walks in. Asami's eyes widen and her jaw drops at the sight of the woman standing beside the Avatar.

 

"Holy shit, Korra!" She exclaims in an excited babble. "She's _actually_ blue!"

 

"What's going on with her, Doctor?" Korra asks the grey-haired woman. She walks forward and places her palm on Asami's sweaty forehead. The inventor giggles at the touch as the doctor shines a bright light into her eyes, causing her to flinch involuntarily and grumble.

 

"Not in there, 'tis bright," Asami mumbles, shutting her eyes. There's a low chuckle and sigh of relief from the older woman.

 

"Just a reaction to the drugs," she says as Asami hesitantly lets one eye open. "Like I said, she's probably never been under painkillers before. It'll wear off."

 

"Wear off?" Asami mumbles, slapping her hands against the sheet. "I can't … I can't feel my body, you old woman!"

 

"I'm not that old," the doctor replies with a chuckle, "but we had to numb your legs in order to fix the damage. It was a bad break, kid."

 

"You're not making any sense," Asami drawls, slurring her words together and she fixes her stare on the other woman, "and you're _still_ blue!"

 

"Yes," the blue woman chuckles, "I am an Asari. We've met before. I'm Dr Liara T'Soni, Asami."

 

"How… how do you know my name?" Asami mutters, feeling sleepy again. "Korra, why does the blue-lady know my name?"

 

"Asami," Korra's soft voice filters through her ears and she can't help but goofily grin when the Avatar takes her spot next to her on a plastic chair. They're staring at each other, one slightly more flushed than the other as their hands find their counterparts once more. Asami giggles again, staring at their palms.

 

"Did you know, I had the weirdest dream," Asami drones as she tilts her head back to face her friend. "You were in it." Then a frown crosses her face as she turns her stare back to Liara. She flops her unused hand in an effort to point to her, but it falls short. "So were you! Am I still dreaming? I don't know what I drank."

 

"You didn't drink anything, Asami," Korra whispers, guilt slowly tainting her voice as she bows her head. Asami furrows her brows, confused as Korra goes on to quietly murmur, "you didn't dream about any of that stuff; the explosion, the portal, Kuvira - all of this - it's not a dream, Asami. It's _real_."

 

"There's no such thing as blue people," Asami refutes thickly, shaking her head with a dull, slowed movement. "It has to be a dream."

 

"Asami, you're drugged up because… because…," Korra chokes up on her words, tears filling those once bright blue eyes. Asami feels her heart tear and she immediately begins to sniffle at the sight of the heartbroken Avatar. Why would Korra be crying? Why is Korra even here? Did she have cactus juice last night, is that it? Maybe the lonely nights _were_ getting to her. Korra takes a deep breath, nodding her head up to meet her stare determinedly, but also sadly. 

 

"You're drugged up because you got hurt," the Avatar tells her softly, squeezing their hands. "Your leg got caught under a metal beam during the explosion when we were escaping from Mars. I… I wasn't there to protect you and you nearly lost your leg. Liara fixed you up and Dr Chakwas has been monitoring you."

 

Asami is quiet for a few moments, looking at all three women. Suddenly, her hazy vision begins to clear.

 

"No," she whimpers, feeling the faintest smell of old cigars and spicy cologne drift through her mind. Then, a purple light, followed by her body being thrown out of a machine. Of someone mumbling something to her, and then a Hummingbird being crushed. Her heart breaking as she screams.  _Oh. Oh no-_

 

"My dad's…," Asami can't even finish her statement, the sobering thought causing her breath to catch, "my dad… he's…"

 

"I'm sorry, Asami," Korra whispers, clutching the heiress' hand tighter. "I wish it were all a dream."

 

Now, as Asami starts to remember everything, she wishes she'd never woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review of what you think! I'd been on hiatus with this fic for awhile mainly because of the negative feedback, but I really hope that you guys stick around for this one. I promise, it's going to get better!
> 
> Thank you for all the support through criticisms, comments, reviews, and kudos! Even just reading it helps. I know this story isn't the happiest of ones, but I hope that in the end, all the angst is worth it :)
> 
> Cheers! :D


	4. Dark Side of the Moon (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard lands on Menae, Asami is given a proposition, and Kuvira is called into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence and Gore/Blood.
> 
> Decided to update this fic again. Thank you all for such positive comments on that last chapter. I'm happy to know that some of you are appreciating this fic! It makes me very happy indeed! :) 
> 
> An updated for IYLTP will be coming at the end of this week!
> 
> Thanks for everything!

_"Jane."_

 

_The word is whispered faintly as the captain stands alone in a forest. The trees are blackened by soot and the ground littered with ashen leaves. Shepard's gaze is bleary and dull, her head a swimming mess as she struggles to reign in her surroundings. There's a sharp pain in the pit of her chest, just below her heart. She glances around at the burnt forest and looks over the abandoned benches. The scenery reminds her of Stanley Park back in her hometown, Vancouver. Her mother and father would take her there every Saturday for a picnic with her sister, to gaze at the sun as it sets over the calm waters. Yet, there is no water here._

 

_There is nothing but desperation._

 

_"Jane," the voice coos again, louder than before. "Jane, please."_

 

_The woman swivels her head, only to find a small light in the distance. She inches forward, finding her motor skills to be sluggish and slow. She runs at a snail's pace towards the figure, only barely recognizing it as the boy from Earth. A newfound sense of fear washes over the captain as she struggles to make her way in his direction. All around him, the darkness is growing thicker and hazier than before, clouding her vision. Finally, after what seems like hours, she reaches him._

 

_Silently, Shepard extends her hand, watching with fearful eyes as he turns around to face her. His dark green eyes are mournful and brimming with longing. She reaches further, trying desperately to pull him to her, to guard him and keep him safe from the threat that looms around the corner. A choking sob makes its way up her throat but gets stuck as she watches in horror as he blankly shakes his head. Flames begin to sprout around his body, nearly covering him all together._

 

_"Jane," the voice cries out as she watches him burn, "Jane, please come back. I need you."_

 

Shepard jerks her eyes open to find herself in her cabin. The forest has disappeared for the calming red and blue hues of her quarters. Her breathing is unsteady and her heart pulses rapidly in her chest as she swings her legs over the side of the mattress. The red-head claws at her hair with a vice grip as she closes her eyes, images of the burning boy flashing through her mind. Gasping, Shepard nods her head up and coughs, her hands shaking as she fights the urge to cry.

 

"Captain," EDI's voice calls out over the comm. "There's an elevated amount of epinephrine in your system. Should I contact Dr Chakwas?"

 

"No," Shepard rasps hoarsely, "I'm fine, EDI. It's nothing."

 

"Your physiological signs says otherwise," EDI responds calmly, but Shepard shakes her head. 

 

"I'm fine, EDI. Leave it at that," Shepard growls, standing from the bed as she makes her way over the closet. She glances at the time, all the while noticing how the streams of mass effect fields over the ship have begun to dwindle. They must be close to Menae. Throwing on a thermal shirt and some compression pants, she makes her way to her desk. Shepard hazards a glance at the small box in the top shelf but doesn't reach for it. Instead, she drapes on her dog-tags.

 

"Dr Chakwas informed me to tell her if-"

 

"EDI," Shepard snaps, her patience wearing thin. "I'm fine. That's final."

 

There's a small pause before the comm line crackles.

 

"Very well, Shepard. Joker will have you know that our estimated arrival time in Menae is approximately one hour and forty-seven minutes," EDI informs her monotonously. "Dr T'Soni relayed that she expects to see you down for breakfast in the mess hall." Shepard stares blankly at her desk, her shoulders still shaking.

 

"Yeah," she chokes out, bowing her head as she grips the table harder. "Got it, EDI."

 

"Do you require anything else, Captain?" EDI asks. Shepard shakes her head.

 

"Very well," EDI replies, "logging you out."

 

/

 

"So what exactly is wrong with me?"

 

Korra looks up from where she sits on the chair, bitterly swallowing some instant coffee. She'd not been as found of it as Asami had been, though the taste of the substance aboard the ship is far different than those of the freshly brewed shops back in Republic City. As a workaholic, Asami's lifeblood had been the bitter liquid. _It keeps me awake_ , Asami had told her one evening before they'd left for the Southern Water Tribe. _When your business is failing you can't waste hours sleeping instead of working_. Now, as she recalls upon the memory, she feels guilty at not understanding her turmoil earlier. She'd been too caught up with Mako and her spiritual training with her Uncle to have noticed the inventor's obvious struggles. And yet, through it all, Asami still set aside everything for her after Zaheer poisoned her. The Avatar glances at Asami on the bed, watching as her brow scrunches up with pain as she tries to move her damaged leg. Her own cup of coffee sits empty by the desk, where Chakwas is typing something on her electronic data-pad. Asami stares at her immobile and scarred leg with a frown.

 

The entire morning had consisted of endless questions from the heiress. Korra would smile reassuringly, despite the nagging feeling in her chest that she simply just did not know what was happening to the woman. She barely knew how anything worked around here. The first surprise had been the talking female voice that would appear out of nowhere, calling to the doctor for specific requests or updates. The next one had been the self-flushing toilets, to which if Korra hadn't already taken care of her business, would have literally scared the shit out of her in their automatic response. The third, and by far most intriguing, was watching the good doctor work on her friend. Different hologram-like devices and scans that surpassed her level of knowledge were used to diagnose the severity of the injury. The majority of the time, Asami had been asking questions while desperately trying to hide her own level of nerd-like curiosity. The doctor luckily had enough patience to answer each fruitless question to the best of her ability, because there were some things even she didn't know about the machines. 

 

It may be at an inappropriate time, but Korra finds Asami's inquisitiveness… endearing. 

 

"Well," Dr Chakwas' voice interrupts the dark-skinned woman from her thoughts, "I believe that your muscles aren't responding well to the grafts we implanted. Not that they're rejecting the little nodules, but they aren't responding with proper efficacy. That's what is causing the pain. It's deeply embedded into your nervous system, which would explain why a little muscle regeneration wouldn't help with the coping." The older woman furrows her brow and sucks a lip between her teeth as she glances back over to the exposed, red skin of the younger inventor. Asami peers over at her, slightly afraid.

 

"Are you saying I won't walk?" 

 

It's an involuntary reflex, but Korra flinches. Immediately, Asami's eyes land on her own. Soft and apologetic.

 

Korra just shrugs.

 

"No, you can walk," Dr Chakwas tells her, missing the exchange between the two, "it's not going to be easy, nor will you have much in the terms of range, but you aren't paralyzed. We were able to reconstruct the bone but your mobility is a bit jeopardized at the moment. Our own pilot, Jeff Moreau, whom you may not have met just yet suffers from something similar. Not saying that your muscles will degenerate like his, but you won't be up to running or jumping any time soon, dear. The damage is strictly internal from this point onwards." Korra stands from her seat, setting her cup down.

 

"Can't you do some weird science thing?" She asks, wincing as she catches the bruised skin. She'd tried her hand at healing the damage, but her water did little to nothing to repair the internal injuries. She was able to alleviate some of the pain, but nothing could be fixed about the break. Dr Chakwas sighs, rubbing her head.

 

"I do have an idea, but I'm not sure how you will feel about it," the doctor says, leaning back against one of the drawers to nod at Asami. The other woman cocks her head, her dishevelled onyx hair falling loosely over one of her shoulders. Korra braces herself, her shoulders tensing at the hard look in the doctor's eyes.

 

"Implants," she murmurs, gazing at her leg. Asami and Korra glance at each other, confusion wracked on their faces.

 

"Sorry doc, I don't think we know what those are?" Korra asks, inching closer to Asami as she watches the vixen quiver slightly. Dr Chakwas offers them a kind, maternal smile as she leans off the desk and sits in her rolling chair. She wheels herself over to the two of them, reaching over to the small desk for a pair of latex gloves. Slipping them on, she reaches forwards and gently pries Asami's bad leg in her grip. An inaudible gasp makes its way out of her parted lips.

 

"Implants are something given to Humans should they develop biotic capabilities," the doctor explains slowly, removing her leg to lean back in her chair. Upon noticing the still dazed expressions of both women, she sighs and continues to say, "Captain Shepard and Dr T'Soni have biotic capabilities. You may have seen them use levitating powers or shockwaves in your battle back on Mars." Asami takes a glance at Korra before shrugging sheepishly at the doctor.

 

"Yes, I remember the blue gravitational fields," she acknowledges, "but I am not a 'biotic', as you say. I'm not even a _bender_." Dr Chakwas doesn't respond to her statement, causing Asami to frown and lean forward slightly. Even Korra's eyes widen when the doctor inhales deeply, placing a pale finger to her chin.

 

"If you weren't before, you most certainly could be now," Dr Chakwas says slowly, scratching the back of her short-cut hair. "During the explosion, you'd been exposed to extremely high levels of element zero. This is the key element required for the development of biotics in the neural system. While you may not have felt the difference, the readings in your scans suggest otherwise. It's really the only way you survived the explosion, Asami. Your nervous system seems highly susceptible to radiation as intense as eezo." Asami and Korra still look confused, but more so out of fear than misunderstanding now. The doctor flinches as Asami gulps nervously, looking back to her damaged leg with a furrowed brow. Dr Chakwas leans in, lightly patting her good knee.

 

"It's not a bad thing, you know," she whispers soothingly. "It saved your life."

 

"How?" Asami barely chokes out, nodding her head up to meet the doctor's calm eyes with blurred vision. "I… I didn't ask for it."

 

"Right now, you don't have any power with your biotics," Chakwas says assuringly, squeezing her good knee. "The implants will access those powers for you. It may also lead to faster regeneration of your nervous system should you withstand more wounds in the future. Biotics aren't all that bad, sweetheart."

 

"We don't have biotics back in Republic City," Asami says, looking down at her leg. "I would be outcasted."

 

"I know it's scary, sweetheart, but you have a choice here," the doctor whispers as she glances down at the confused woman. "You can stay like this, with your leg at maybe forty-five percent efficiency, or you can use the implants to bring yourself up to a full one-hundred percent. I won't force you to do anything."

 

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Asami asks, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Chakwas nods and smiles at her, patting her leg before glancing at Korra.

 

"I'll give you both some time alone," Dr Chakwas says, smiling at them warmly before standing and leaving the room. The doors whoosh closed behind them, leaving the two of them in blanketed silence. Korra maneuvers over to the chair placed directly in front of her friend and wrings her hands together.

 

"Do you know what you want to do?" Korra asks quietly, her hands beginning to shake as Asami stares hopelessly at her legs. The girl shrugs, a darker expression threatening to take over as she kicks her good leg off the bed, testing its motor skills. The other one requires more work and causes a hell of a lot more pain. Asami takes a deep breath and covers her hands with her face, feeling desolate and nauseas. The rational part of her says that this could be a bad idea, but the curious, more open part is screaming for her to use the implants. Korra sees the turmoil and hangs her head, closing her eyes in shame.

 

"This is all my fault," the Avatar whispers, causing Asami's head to jerk upwards. "I… I should have stopped you from attacking Kuvira. If only I'd-"

 

"Korra," Asami interrupts sharply, reaching out to angle the Water Tribe woman's head upwards slightly. "You know that I would follow you anywhere."

 

Then a silence follows, in which a thousand words are communicated.

 

"Anywhere?" Korra barely chokes out. Asami's eyes glisten with tears as she nods, her fingers trembling lightly upon the Avatar's skin.

 

"Wherever you go, I am always right beside you," Asami promises strongly, fighting the edge of emotion that twinges the words. "I'm not leaving you, no matter where this takes us. You're my best friend and I meant what I said three years ago. I… well… Korra… I… uh…"

 

"You what?" Korra breathes out, inching closer as she watches Asami's brow furrow cutely. Their gazes move from their eyes to their lips, and they find themselves leaning forwards at the same time. Korra's so close now that she can smell the slight bitterness of that coffee Asami had drunk earlier.

 

"Korra, Asami," Liara's voice interrupts them as the door whooshes open. The two women break apart instantly, flushing and avoiding the Asari's raised brow. The archaeologist walks in, hiding the internal smirk as she grabs at a data packet on Dr Chakwas' desk. Asami and Korra furiously look anywhere but at each other.

 

"I apologize if I was interrupting your conversation, but I just wanted to let you know that there's a spare bedroom in the back of this bay. Dr Chakwas wanted to give it to you as we're currently out of room in the bunks on the lower decks," Liara informs them nonchalantly, her eyes flitting to the tablet. Korra chokes on a cough, blushing profusely as Asami squirms on the bed, her fingers clawing into the tight compression shirt she'd been given after waking up.

 

"A b-bed? For what?" Korra blurts out with a nervous stutter. "We… we d-don't… we aren't-"

 

"Korra," Liara chuckles softly, nodding at the younger woman. "It was my old room on the first Normandy. You two deserve some space in which you can have some privacy." Asami's eyes widen as Korra's blush worsens even more. The heiress swallows hard, flickering her gaze back up to the blue woman.

 

"Privacy?" She rasps anxiously, looking anywhere but Korra. The other woman seems to have found her hands to be the most interesting objects in the world.

 

"Well, we can't have you walking too far and since you two seem pretty close, Dr Chakwas figured that it'd be better not to separate you both," Liara explains, smiling at them softly to make sure they know she means no ill-intent. Once they both relax, she nods at the door behind the medical bay. 

 

"It's not big, but it should do. Unfortunately we're a bit short on beds so you'll have to share. Is that alright with the two of you? I know that it's not optimum, but we're tight on space," Liara says, glancing at the two of them with a raised brow. Korra and Asami only flicker an awkward glance at each other before nodding bashfully. The doctor suppresses her laughter at their shyness and smiles knowingly once more.

 

"Perfect," she responds before padding back towards the entrance of the mess hall. Korra looks over at a tomato-faced Asami and gulps.

 

 _Yup_ , she thinks as she bites her lips nervously, _just perfect._

 

/

 

Liara fastens the last belt on her armour as she walks into the elevator. She adjusts her white gloves and tightens the shoulder guard before punching in the button for the loading dock. She rides down the metal box in silence, her fingers absently trailing over her helmet as she feels the momentum dull to a soft halt. The door slides open and she makes her way towards the shuttle. Luckily for them, Cortez took the position over from the lieutenant in terms of driving. He wasn't seemingly pleased by the damage done to his Kodiak, but repaired it with ease nonetheless. As she makes her way down towards the shuttle, she can already hear Shepard and Ashley bickering from a distance. The raven-haired woman has her arms crossed and chin jutted upwards.

 

"This isn't an argument, Commander Williams. It's an _order_ ," Shepard's low snarl sounds out. Liara's heart clenches in her chest as she approaches them, trying hard not to notice the way her skin has begun to glow with that familiar cybernetic orange from under her scars. Ashley growls and shakes her head.

 

"First you abandon Earth, and now you're having me play baby-sitter? This is bullshit, Shepard." The captain's eyes grow wide with rage.

 

"I'm keeping you here because you're the commander of this ship, Ashley. If all hell breaks lose down there, _you're_ in charge," Shepard argues back, shoving a finger into the younger woman's chest roughly. "You will do what I say, do you hear me? Do not step out of line. That's final."

 

"Shepard," Liara says calmly, reaching out to graze her girlfriend's shoulder soothingly. "Maybe Ashley would be better coming with you while I stay?"

 

"No," the captain snarls, shaking her head as she doesn't even hazard a glance at her lover. "I gave you an order, Williams."

 

"Fine," Ashley snaps, tossing her helmet to the side before stalking back over to where Kuvira is sitting, watching them curiously. Shepard meets her gaze and glowers, her fingers forming fists as she challenges the younger woman to even dare to say something. Kuvira's eyes remain cold and blank, not bothering to look away. Upon her lack of submission, Shepard's shoulders loosen and her hands uncurl. She shakes her head and turns back to the shuttle.

 

"James, Liara, you're with me. Cortez, I need you to touch us down next to the main base's landing pad," Shepard orders gruffly, nodding at the shuttle pilot. Cortez snaps a firm salute and leads them into the Kodiak, firing on the shuttle. Ashley watches on from behind the air-locked doors as the hanger bay opens up, revealing the tortured planet of Palaven being attacked relentlessly. Liara sighs, taking her seat next to Shepard as the shuttle doors close and the Kodiak beams out of the hangar, it's path intent on the glowing moon. The Asari watches the Normandy fade from view before turning her attention to the data screens.

 

"Oh no… no… Palaven," she breathes out, her eyes widening at the destruction. Shepard's head bows slightly.

 

"We have an old friend there," she whispers, her voice crackling due to her helmet. Liara slips hers on mournfully, shaking her head at the scene before them. James looks to the screens, gripping the bar of the shuttle harder as he watches more Reapers fly towards the burning planet.

 

"Holy hell," he curses, "they're getting decimated." 

 

"The strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterating it," Shepard remarks, growling low in her chest at the sights. There's a mournful twinge in her voice, one that Liara doesn't miss even as James' vision locks back onto the flashing pictures in front of them. She turns to Shepard, swallowing nervously.

 

"Was it like this on Earth?" She asks, feeling dazed and small at the sight of so much death. Shepard hangs her head, silent for a moment.

 

"Yes," she says after sometime, her voice quieter than before. Liara's eyes glisten with tears as she folds her hands together, nodding at her girlfriend.

 

"Shepard…," she trails off on her name before bowing her head once more, "I'm so sorry."

 

"Yeah," Shepard responds back, defeated by her own internal battles. Liara winces and turns back to see James scowling at the screens, muttering curses under his breath in Spanish as another armada of Reapers fly into Palaven's orbit. They're quiet for a few moments as they drop a few more feet closer to the moon's surface.

 

"Captain!" Cortez's voice suddenly sounds from the cockpit, "the LZ's getting swarmed!"

 

Shepard stands up, her shoulders tensing and her chest heaving as she draws a sharp breath. She reaches behind her for her Mattock, slugging the weighted assault rifle into her gloved hands. She nods at James, who looks both befuddled and excited to finally get the chance to fight the metal beasts. Liara joins her girlfriend's side as she reaches for her SMG in one hand while generating a small mass effect field in her free hand. 

 

"James," Shepard growls as she cocks her gun, "open the hatch."

 

As soon as the shuttle doors open, the heavy spitting of gunfire begins. The three of them slaughter through the seemingly endless waves of husks attempting to breach the base's fortified barriers. They land roughly upon the moon's surface before rushing out. Upon seeing a cluster of husks running in their direction, Liara steps out from the small rocky ridge she'd taken cover behind and slams her hand outwards, sending a debilitating warp at the lot of the blue beasts. Shepard picks off the stragglers on the ends while James pushes ahead, spraying down another line with his Vindicator. 

 

"Clear," James' voice sounds over the comms as they reconvene at the front of the base. Shepard nods at him as the jog forward. There are two Turians standing post by the two metal walls, their guns raised and ready for any more intruders. However, at the sight of them, there's nothing but relief on their faces.

 

"Hold your fire, friendly inbound!" One of the guards shouts, lowering the gates for them to pass through. The other Turian nods at them gratefully.

 

"Captain, the General is in the back near the gate towards the airfield," he tells her swiftly. There's immense respect and gratitude in his eyes as they pass through, nodding at the two Turians in acknowledgement. Liara trails behind the captain as they reach the base. James cringes at the sight of the foil-wrapped bodies laid about almost carelessly. It's as if there's so much death that there's not enough time for proper burials, or even disposals for that matter.

 

"This doesn't look good, Cap," James murmurs with a grimace. "They're outnumbered and outflanked."

 

"We're going to help them," Shepard responds, her eyes raking over the bloodied rocks, "we need to get that Primarch."

 

"There's the General," Liara says quietly, pointing over to the green-eyed Turian in the striking red armour. Shepard nods at the scientist before leading the way. At the sight of the approaching woman, the Turian's head juts upwards and he straightens his back lethargically. He looks absolutely exhausted by the war.

 

"Captain Shepard," the General says in a rough grunt, "heard you were coming but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus." Shepard nods at the Turian respectfully, holstering her weapon as he extends his talons. She shakes them firmly before planting her hands on her hips. 

 

"I've come to get Primarch Fedorian," she says gruffly, not flinching as another explosion sounds behind them. The Turian turns back to the computer in front of him, typing codes into the hologram interface with a frown on his painted face. His eyes grow weary and dark at the mention of the leader. He stops typing for a moment and hangs his head slightly, closing his eyes as he turns his head slightly away from the captain's smouldering gaze.

 

"Primarch Fedorian is dead," he mutters solemnly, "his shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon." Liara's heart clenches and she wrings her gaze away from the general. James sucks in a deep breath and Shepard grits her teeth, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth pensively.

 

"That's going to complicate things," she mutters under her breath. She shakes her head and nods at the Turian. "How bad is it, General?"

 

"We lost four hundred men in last hour. We set up camps on this moon as an advanced position, to flank the enemy. A sound strategy, just…," he trails off, growling as another explosion causes the ground to shake. They glance up to see more dead bodies being carried in by the on-site medics. 

 

"Irrelevant," Shepard finishes, pulling the Turian from his dark expression. He turns to her with a tight-lipped frown.

 

"Exactly," he agrees, his mandibles flickering in disgust. "The sheer force of the Reapers seems to make them immune to that sort of tactic. The Primarch and his men found that out the hard way." There's a twinge of loss in his voice as he bows his head again, his gaze fixated to the glowing screens, searching for something to aid them in this inevitable battle to the death. Shepard knows that she needs a Primarch, but she's seen through enough of the war to be selfish.

 

"I'm sorry," she apologizes gently, "I heard he was a good man." General Corinthus nods, smiling a little.

 

"And a friend," he mutters, shaking his head as he leans back to give her his full attention. "He would have been an outstanding diplomat."

 

"So what happens now?" Shepard asks, moving her hands from her hips to place them on the desk. James flinches as he hears the screeching of the Reaper beam as it dawns closer towards the base. The red laser shoots out and scores across the plain in front of them, decimating whatever would've been in its place. The General follows his gaze and sighs, shaking his head as he pulls up a few more screens on the computer. He mutters under his breath at the error signs.

 

"The Turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession," Liara says, nodding her head respectfully. Corinthus nods once more.

 

"With such heavy casualties, it's hard for me to be certain who the next Primarch is," he says, his talons scraping across the holographic keys. More error signs pop up and he swears, shaking his head in frustration. "Palaven Command will know, however our communication tower is down. We can't get through."

 

"Let us take care of that," Shepard says, reaching for her Mattock once more. "We'll see if we can fix the relay."

 

"Rendezvous back here when you've finished," Corinthus says appreciatively. "We'll do what we can to get you a Primarch, Captain."

 

Backing away from the officer, Shepard leads her team towards the radio outpost. James jogs along side her as they make their way over to the gates. Liara pulls up her omni-tool to try and get a read out of the enemies they're going to face. However, with the communications system down, her readouts are scrambled. Grunting, she reaches for her gun and instead trails behind her girlfriend, keeping sure to be alert and ready for anything. They pass through the gate, watching as a few Turian soldiers pick off the incoming waves of husks. They're struggling and low on ammo, barely able to take on the hoard. 

 

Shepard whips out a terrifying shockwave, sending the first onslaught of mutated humans into space. James takes her flank and picks off any of the husks that hadn't been obliterated in her blast with precise shots with his Vindicator. Liara looks up ahead to see red plumes of fire smash into the ground, causing the rocky floor beneath them to rumble and quiver with the sheer force of the blast. Husks emerge and sprint towards them, groaning and snarling like feral animals. Shepard grimaces as she watches one of them leap atop a surrounded James, its fingers clawing across his shoulder in an attempt to get under his armour.

 

"Vega, duck!" Shepard snarls out, raising her Mattock to pierce a round straight through the skull of the blue husk. James grunts his thanks before parrying an oncoming charger. He launches a grenade to stop the oncoming wave from getting too close, splattering the white rocks with rotten guts and blood.

 

"The communication tower is just behind that ledge!" One of the Turian's croaks from beside her, pointing with shaking fingers at the rickety tower. Liara grabs a medi-gel pack and administers it to the wounded shoulder of the soldier, before joining Shepard in the charge towards the the tower. They reach the hub with seconds to spare. Shepard looks at the busted panel and grimaces, but Liara places a hand on her shoulder determinedly.

 

"I'll go up top and fix it remotely," she says, glancing back to where James is working on picking off more oncoming husks. "Keep them off me."

 

"Roger that," Shepard says, switching her rifle for her SMG as she generates a mass effect field in her other hand. "Be quick, Li."

 

"Always," Liara replies assuringly before ascending the slightly busted ladder. She reaches the top of the tower, ignoring the snarling at the base of the steps as she pries open a small fuse box. The Asari activates her omni-tool and manually reroutes the power from the base into the tower. After patching any more communication bugs, Liara manages to power on the tower. Instantly, her HUD lights up with a sea of red, warning her of the incoming husks.

 

Quickly, she slides down the ladder and sprays down the approaching enemies with barely a flinch. It takes them a few minutes, but eventually their small squad manages to even the playing field, or at least provide enough time for the wounded soldiers to make it back to base. Shepard approaches her, armour spattered in blood and flesh. Her green eyes glisten from under her helmet, her scars glowing faintly as she pops a new heat sink into her SMG. The two of them nod and pick up James as they make their way back towards General Corinthus, eager to find out if they've managed to hail Palaven Command. They reach the Turian within seconds, watching as he uses his omni-tool to gather whatever information he can from the destruction.

 

"What have you got?" Shepard asks briskly, her tone wavering on impatient. Corinthus grunts and nods at her appreciatively.

 

"As your partner said, succession is usually simple," he says, glancing down at the fully functional screens, "but right now, the hierarchy is a mess. So many are MIA, dead, missing - you name it." Shepard's eyes flare and she clutches her gun tighter. Her lip curls into a tight line and Liara flinches inwardly.

 

"I need someone, I don't care _who_ ," she snarls, stepping closer to him, "as long as they can get me the Turian resources we need." The general looks slightly fearful of the glare in her visor, but doesn't shiver under her smouldering gaze. He goes to open his mouth when a familiar voice interrupts their conversation.

 

"I'm on it, Shepard," Garrus' growly voice sounds from behind them. "We'll find you the Primarch."

 

At the sight of their old friend, both Liara and Shepard light up. The Asari beams at the Turian, grateful to see him alive amidst the destruction. It'd been Garrus and Ashley that'd stayed true by her side during the period of Shepard's death, and the Turian had gone so far as to aiding her in rescuing Shepard's body back on Omega. He's more than just a friend, but the brother she'd never have. Liara gazes over at Shepard to see the animosity replaced for fond kindness.

 

"Garrus!" Shepard exclaims, lowering her gun respectfully. Corinthus salutes the blue-eyed Turian.

 

"Vakarian, sir! I… I didn't see you arrive," he stumbles, exposing his neck slightly. Garrus only chuckles and nods at him, letting him know to relax.

 

"Good to see you again, Garrus," Shepard says, holstering her weapon to step up to her friend. "I thought you'd be on Palaven."

 

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven," Garrus replies remorsefully, though there's a hint of rage in his otherwise calm rasp. "I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on Reaper sources, so I'm… advising." Shepard chuckles at that, reaching out to playfully clap his armoured soldier. Liara smiles at him, stepping forward so she isn't crowded behind her girlfriend. The Turian grins at the sight of her, reaching out to nudge her side carefully.

 

"Good to see you too, Liara," he says with a gentle nod. Liara only smiles harder at the sound of his soft voice.

 

"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus," she responds back, gazing up at him to see how much he's hardened in the past several months. Garrus shrugs, looking down at his armour, cringing slightly at the faint burn marks and splotches of husk-blood. Liara softly chuckles, whispering, "well, your face at least."

 

"I hate to break up your reunion, but Palaven Command has an update on your new Primarch, Captain." General Corinthus' voice interrupts them, drawing the original Normandy squad to turn and glance at them. Garrus raises his brow at Shepard with a proud smirk.

 

"Captain, huh?" He muses, watching as she rolls her eyes, "about time." Garrus hides his smug expression and gives his attention to the general.

 

"His name is General Adrien Victus," Corinthus says, typing furiously at the screens. Liara frowns, cocking her head slightly.

 

"Victus?" She echoes, "his name has crossed my desk, um… through _exterior_ sources." Garrus' mandibles flicker knowingly, but he chooses to ignore her blush.

 

"I was fighting alongside him this morning. Lifelong military, gets results, but a bit of a risk-taker," he replies with a frown. "He gambles at heavy prices, but he get;s the job done. He's popular with his troops. I am sure that he'd make a good Primarch so long he doesn't use taxing strategies to upset the military. They seem to have a few problems with his tactics." Shepard nods at him, taking his word for the truth. Liara is about to agree when there is some crackling on the comm system. Liara presses a hand to her helmet to steady the incoming signal. Shepard and James do the same.

 

"Captain! Shepard, come in!" Joker's voice is panicked as he struggles to get through. Shepard only scowls.

 

"Can this wait Joker? We're in the middle of a war zone," she grumbles back, watching as a few more Reaper ships descend upon the moon.

 

"We've got a situation on the Normandy, Captain," Joker replies quickly, "it's like she's possessed - shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source." Shepard releases her hand from her ear and looks over to her girlfriend. Liara doesn't have to hear her order to nod and understand what she needs.

 

"I'll go check it out," she replies hastily, turning to head where Cortez is waiting with the shuttle. 

 

Before she can get far however, a massive screeching sound blares overhead. The three of them duck slightly to watch as a Harvester flies over them, dropping something off by gates at the airfield. Garrus loads a new sink into his rifle as he gazes over at Liara, who looks somewhat apprehensive. The Reaper forces have nearly doubled since their arrival, and she knows better than to leave the three of them on their own without any help. Shepard growls and frowns.

 

"As much as I love reliving the glory days, Shepard, something tells me we're going to need reinforcements when we hit the main gate," Garrus says calmly, watching as the captain weighs in on her options. She still has much of a skeleton crew, but she knows better than to jeopardize this mission with high-risks. The green-eyed woman turns to Liara and nods ruefully, reaching for her Mattock and popping in a new heat sink before clutching it tight to her chest.

 

"Get Ash down here ASAP," Shepard orders gruffly. Liara nods without hesitation, watching as her girlfriend turns to face the airfield's entrance.

 

"Be safe, Shepard," she whispers quietly as she watches them disappear.

 

Shaking her head, Liara makes her way back to Cortez.

 

/

 

"I wouldn't have challenged her, you know."

 

Ashley rolls out from under a circuit breaker to glare at the metal-bender who'd been silently watching in the corner of the room. The ship's auxiliary power to the hangar bay had cut out momentarily. EDI had been offline for the past hour, leaving the onboard crew to try and solve the problems. Wiping a spot of grease from her forehead, the soldier sits up and shakes her head, throwing the spanner in her hand across the room in frustration.

 

"Yeah, and what would _you_ have done?" Ashley growls, rolling up her sleeves as she tries to manually pry open a breaker box on the desk. Kuvira eyes her with a wary expression before shrugging smugly. She looks to the cuffs in her hand and cocks her head, analyzing the material that binds her wrists together.

 

"I would have just stepped aboard the ship," she replies nonchalantly, "no excuses."

 

"That's insubordination," Ashley snaps as she gives up on trying to open the metal box. Kuvira's eyes flash as she stares at her intently.

 

"And you care about your captain that much to obey every ridiculous command she gives you?"

 

"It wasn't ridiculous."

 

"Then why would you argue with her?" Kuvira asks with her brow raised. Ashley slams the meat of her palm against the locked metal door in frustration. She opens her mouth to say something cruel to the metal-bender when suddenly the box door swings open with a sharp groan. Ashley swivels her head to see those jade eyes watching her silently, her finger raised and pointed in the direction of the now exposed box. Her voice gets caught as Kuvira leans back, smirking.

 

"You want to fight," the earth-bender tells her, "I don't see any shame in that."

 

"Yeah, well you're fucking insane," Ashley grumbles, turning back to the breaker box. She grabs at her screwdriver and fiddles with a few wires and nobs. After twiddling around a bit, she manages to bring the hangar bay back to life. There's the monotonous drone from the power system rerouting that fills their silence.

 

"Insane?" Kuvira mutters, shaking her head as she looks back at her wrists. "I am a lot of things, but I am not insane."

 

"Are you sure about that?" Ashley growls as she wipes her hands on her trousers before standing up. She crosses her arms and glares at the younger woman. She maneuvers around the strewn about crates and faces Kuvira directly. The metal-bender tilts her chin upwards, fixing her with a piercing gaze.

 

"I helped my people," Kuvira growls lowly, "I liberated them. I fought, which is something you don't seem to do much of, despite your rambles."

 

"You're a bitch," Ashely snarls, stalking away from her as she slams the box door shut. "You don't know what it's like out there."

 

"I don't have know but I can tell you that whatever is out there, I can fight it," Kuvira boasts cockily, tipping her head upwards to show assertiveness. Ashley is about to turn around and ream her with another slew of profanities and insults when the locking mechanism on the gunnery closes up. The two women watch as the hangar bay doors open and the Kodiak flies in, landing perfectly on the right hand side of the wide space. The doors close and the airlock releases the soldier and the metal-bender from its confine. The shuttle doors open to reveal the Asari scientist, who looks at the new commander with a cautious expression.

 

"Liara?" Ashley asks, confused by her presence. "What are you doing back so quick?"

 

"Joker updated us on the Normandy's… _problems_ ," Liara says with a furrowed brow. "I came back to see if I could fix something."

 

"That's an improvement," Kuvira snickers from the back, her eyes glued to Ashley's side. "All your commander did was try to open a box."

 

"What's Shepard doing?" Ashely asks, ignoring the other woman. Liara grimaces, rubbing the edge of one of her crests nervously.

 

"We found Garrus, but the Primarch is dead. The three of them are down there trying to get through to the new Turian, Adrien Victus," Liara responds, pulling up her omni-tool to extrapolate more data so Ashley can be briefed. "The moon is swarmed by Reaper forces. Shepard requested back-up. Suit up, Commander."

 

"Fine," Ashley says with a grunt, but not before pointing to Kuvira. "But I'm taking her with me."

 

"What?" Liara and Kuvira both blurt out, confused. Ashley turns to glare at the younger woman, crossing her arms.

 

"The captain needs reinforcements, so we'll give her some. You think you're all so powerful? Prove it," Ashley growls challengingly. Liara frowns, reaching out to pull at one of the commander's shoulders, drawing her gaze back to her in concern. Ashley remains adamant and unchanging, however.

 

"She's a fugitive, Ashley. I don't think that would be the best course of action," Liara warns carefully, as if anticipating the reaction from the captain in advance. Ashley weighs in on Shepard's opinion, but shakes her head in disagreement to the Asari. She reaches over and rifles through the armoury, finding a suit that would be close enough to Kuvira's weight and height. She lays it atop the workbench before going over and taking off the cuffs of the captive woman.

 

"To me, she's another hired gun. We saw them fight on Mars. If we're going to try and save this new Primarch, we're going to need all the muscle we can get," Ashley says, her eyes staring intently upon Kuvira's confused but also cautious expression. "Get into gear. We leave in five minutes."

 

"I don't know what your 'guns' are or how they work," Kuvira replies back, glancing over her shoulder at the suit and helmet. Ashley grunts and shoves her.

 

"You can do your bending. That's a weapon in itself," Ashley tells her with a taunting frown. "You said can take anything. Is this too much?"

 

"Ash…," Liara trails off, still unsure about the sudden change of plans. Kuvira raises her hand and silences the Asari, her eyes never leaving Ashley's own.

 

"I will come," Kuvira responds gruffly. She stands to her feet and reaches for the suit before disrobing without a care as to who sees. Ashley turns back to Liara, opening her mouth to say something when suddenly there's a muffled groan that echoes through the ship. The two of them glance up to see the lights flickering.

 

"EDI hasn't come online in the last hour," Ashley grimaces, glancing back at the archaeologist. "You're our only chance right now, Doc. Traynor's working with Joker at the helm. You may want to start there." Liara peers over her shoulder at Kuvira, who is now finishing tightening the straps on the skin tight armour.

 

"Shepard isn't going to like this," Liara mumbles, watching as Kuvira slips on her helmet and stalks over to them. "If she gets in the way-"

 

"I won't let her," Ashley confirms with a rough grunt. "If Kuvira can fight, she will."

 

"Just be careful," Liara mutters disapprovingly as Kuvira comes to stand beside the soldier. Ashley whips around and grabs at her own suit, throwing on over her compression wear. She holsters her rifle, shotgun, pistol, Kovalyov assault rifle and a few grenades in her utility belt before grabbing a Paladin off the counter. She shoves it into Kuvira's hands, even though they both know the metal-bender is unfamiliar with the weapon.

 

"Just point and shoot if you can't bend your way out," she instructs roughly. "It's not as hard once you get used to it."

 

Kuvira only nods, placing the pistol in her holster as they board the shuttle. Liara still looks skeptical, but decides not to push the topic and stall Ashley any further from providing assistance to where it matters most. She leaves for helm, allowing Cortez to power on the shuttle and drive it out of the hangar bay. Ashley takes her seat on the bench beside Kuvira, watching as the metal-bender stares at the screens displaying the multitude of destruction present upon the moon alone. Ashley's heart clenches in her throat as she thinks of Earth, of her home being ravaged the same way like Palaven. Kuvira remains silent for the ride, though the images burn a hole into her mind. She thinks of her own destruction of Republic City and quietly wonders if maybe Ashley has a point.

 

Maybe she _is_ insane.

 

"We're coming into the LZ, Commander," Cortez calls out from the helm causing them both to jump slightly. "ETA thirty seconds."

 

"Roger that," Ashley says, rising to her feet to grip the metal beam above her head. Kuvira follows, mimicking her action as the shuttle begins its descent. It takes no longer than a few moments for them to touch down and the shuttle doors to open. There's a bright white light that beams down on them, blinding the two women for a moment before they both are able to see clearly. Screams and explosions rattle off in the distance, nearly deafening them. When they look past the doors, however, their hearts get caught in the base of their throats.

 

Immediately, they're thrust into a battlefield.

 

Ashley runs out, bringing her Kovalyov into her hands as she dashes forward. Shaking her head from the overwhelming sounds of rapid gunfire and horrid screeching, Kuvira presses forward with her hands drawn behind her. Ahead, she makes out a stream of those alien-like creatures she remembers from their escape on Mars. Ashley's head ducks over and she sprays down a line of them that are charging in their direction. Kuvira stares on, slightly baffled.

 

"Well don't just stand there!" Ashley screams as she watches another wave approach. "Do something!"

 

Kuvira quickly snaps out of her gaze and nods. She extends her hands outwards and raises a long line of rocks upwards into the air. She runs out of cover and whips them like a slingshot at the charging husks. When she exhausts her in-air ammo, she rises wall of earth in front of her before kicking, sending it charging towards the aliens. Ashley ducks up top at the precise moment to pick off the stragglers. The two of them bend and weave around each other as they press forward towards the gate, with Kuvira providing the offensive earth attacks while Ashley comes in as the final blow.

 

Soon enough, they manage their way over to the main gate, gratefully nodding at the Turian soldiers that let them in. Kuvira's astonished for a moment as she watches the insect-like machines crawl across the moon. They're ten times the size of her Colossus and each time they let loose that terrifying red beam, she knows that Spirit Vines have no power in comparison. As she looks to Ashley's stiffened back when they hurry inside the base, she realizes that maybe the soldier had been telling the truth all along. The former captain bites the inside of her lip as she makes out the familiar red stripe of Shepard's armour in the distance.

 

"Stick to my side and don't say a word," Ashley orders strictly, passing a glare to the paler woman. Kuvira nods, unable to respond. Ashley just sighs and turns back to the scene in front of them. Shepard's armour is covered in blood, and neither James nor Garrus look any better. At the sight of the Turian, Ashley smiles.

 

"Garrus," she calls out, attracting the attention of her former squad mate. The Turian smiles at the sight of her, nodding his head. Shepard turns to face the commander, only to frown as she sees Kuvira standing beside her. Instantly, the captain raises her gun and holds it defensively.

 

"What's she doing here, Commander?" Shepard growls in annoyance. Kuvira remains silent, however. Ashley only nods her head up, desperately trying not to quiver. _Maybe Liara was right_ , she thinks bitterly as she makes out the faint red twinge in her former lover's eyes, _maybe I went to far by bringing Kuvira._

 

"Liara gave me the lowdown on the situation. We need all the firepower we can get, Ma'am," Ashley responds assertively, but keeps her tone respectful. Too exhausted to be bothered to argue, Shepard instead turns to Kuvira and snarls with animosity. The younger woman barely flinches under the glare.

 

"Fuck it up and I'll put a bullet through your head, are we clear?" Shepard demands lithely. Kuvira nods sternly.

 

"Crystal," she responds, using the same cautious tone as Ashley. The commander is about to ask about the situation when there's another terrifying tremble in the ground. Beside them, General Corinthus points over to the main gate, his eyes wide with horror as more red flashes rain down from the sky. 

 

"We have to defend the main gate," he orders, swiping his omni-tool to alert the rest of his soldiers, "if the Reapers breach it this is over."

 

"Got it," Shepard says, nodding to her team. "Garrus, James, take post on the topside levels. Ash, Kuvira, stand by me while I fire the turret. We have to hold them off for as long as we can before reinforcements arrive." The team nods and follows the captain to the barricade, quickly ascending the ladder as they take their positions. There's a wave of them from the start, nearly threatening to overwhelm what few Turian soldiers remain.

 

Shepard immediately jumps on the turret and sprays down as many of the husks that she can. James and Garrus are picking off the stragglers in the corners that her weapon cannot reach while Ashley shoots down the ones trying to climb up from under them. Kuvira takes a deep breath and steadies herself before raising her arms. Chucks of rock fly out from the ground underneath them and smack into the charging hoards, sending them reeling backwards. She stops her feet and pushes her arms outwards, raising wall around fifteen of them before lifting the rock into the air and smashing it upon their staggered bodies. 

 

"Ay Cyborg, leave some for the rest of us!" James says with a grin as he looks over at the metal-bender with awe. 

 

"Less talk more shooting, Vega. I've already cleared out sixty," Garrus jovially banters from the side where Kuvira is standing. The Turian switches to his sniper rifle to pick off the husks in the distance, counting the kills in his head. Shepard is about to tell them both to shut up when suddenly another larger flash of red light smashes against the rubbled ground. The captain lets out a grunt as she falls forward, only to face the biggest on-foot mutation she's seen thus far.

 

"What the hell is that thing?!" James demands as they tumble down upon the ridge.

 

The massive Krogan-Turian hybrid beast snarls at them, parting its jaw in a loud growl as it bunches its wide shoulders. Without any warning, it charges forward, its head tucked into its chest and shoulder decked outwards. Shepard barely manages to roll out of the way before it skids to a halt. Kuvira slips off the top ridge and lands beside a stunned Ashley, watching as the giant beast rears its head in preparation to charge again. Shepard releases a full clip of ammo into its exposed rear, only proving to aggravate it further. The beast turns and roars at her, charging in her direction. 

 

"Shepard, move!" Ashley says, drawing her gun to shoot at the armoured plating uselessly. "Shepard!"

 

The captain leaps to the side, but the Brute still manages to clip her side, sending her sprawling away. Ashley runs forward, unloading her own thermal clip into the exposed flesh of the monster as she rushes to aid her downed captain. James and Garrus provide covering fire while she reaches Shepard's side.

 

"I'm fine," Shepard grunts as she lets Ashley help her stand. The commander is about to say something when Shepard's eyes widen and they both turn.

 

There, standing before them, is the brute.

 

"Shepard get out of there!" Garrus growls as he snipes a round into the plating in an effort to draw away the Brute's attention.

 

The beast only growls and charges forward at full speed. 

 

Shepard wrings her arms around Ashley's middle, turning them so that her back is to the Brute before directing all of her energy into raising her barrier. She shuts her eyes and waits for the impact, but when she hears a loud snarl and a thud, she finds herself standing unblemished. Shepard opens her eyes to see the Brute laying dazed upon the ground, a large boulder pinning it to the rocky floor. Shepard sees the trail of dust and follows it back to a heavily breathing Kuvira. Through the younger woman's visor, she can she those wide green eyes staring at the mutated beast in horror and fear. Without hesitation, Shepard grabs her Schmicter and unloads a full clip into its exposed head, causing the brain matter to gush and splatter against her already stained dark armour. Once she sees the life leave its eyes, she lets the grip on her gun loosen slightly. The older woman looks back over at the earth-bender, brow raised as Kuvira lowers her arms.

 

"Good work," Shepard mutters, holstering her weapon as she watches Kuvira stand straighter. 

 

"You're welcome," the former captain replies, nearly letting the tremble in her voice become prominent. Her eyes flit over to Ashley, who is looking at her with a blank expression. The earth-bender only crosses her arms and comes to stand beside them, attempting to look unaffected by the entire battle.

 

"Captain Shepard," Corinthus' voice comes over on the comm line, "we've identified Victus' location. Coordinates are on your omni-tool."

 

"Roger that," Shepard says, bringing up the schematics. She stares at the blinking red dot and notices how far away it is.

 

"We wouldn't be able to use a shuttle, would we?" James asks sheepishly, internally groaning at the distance. Shepard flicks the tool off and stares at her crew determinedly. Upon seeing her face, James nods and sighs, reaching into his armour for a small water pouch before taking a long swig. Garrus chuckles and reloads his weapon at the lieutenant's exhausted face.

 

"Take five minutes to recharge," Shepard orders as she retrieves her Mattock from her back, "we've got a Primarch to rescue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami will get more exposure in the next chapter, I swear! This one was just the set-up to Priority: Palaven :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and everything! You guys are awesome.
> 
> Cheers! :)


	5. Dark Side of the Moon (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew discovers the Normandy's problem, Shepard recruits the Primarch, and Asami makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ CHAPTER NOTES**
> 
> Okay, there are three things I want to quickly address about this story.
> 
> 1\. This is a Mass Effect 3 AU, so some things may be added or subtracted from the main story to fit my plot. If something doesn't make sense or doesn't fit, it's because I'm making it into my own idea. Will it work? No one knows but this is an alternative universe and those are amazing to play around with, so please don't hate me if I do something that doesn't fit the Mass Effect universe exactly. There's gonna be a lot of twists coming!
> 
> 2\. Yes, Korra and Asami are bunking in Liara's old room. I always thought the AI core to be pointlessly located in the med-bay so instead, in this story, it's located on the engineering deck (where I think it belongs, tbh).
> 
> 3\. The whole biotics thing and how it works is completely made up. There's nothing really in relation to the codexes present in the game, as I wanted to toy with the idea a bit. I won't wander too far from the main points though, so no worries on that. It's mostly just experimental minor details that are different. Not everything will strictly follow the Mass Effect laws/codexes/journals etc. A lot of stuff is from my own view, so if you're looking for a truly 'Mass Effect' story, this one might not be the one for you.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this thus far! I'm having a lot of fun writing this as a spare time/relaxation type of thing, and to combine two of my favourite fandoms is honestly such a great experience thus far. I am really happy that most of you are happy with it, and for those of you who aren't, I hope that I can make it better!

"Well there goes the main power hub," Samantha sighs as she tries to power on the back up systems. The only thing keeping the Normandy in flight now is Joker manually flying the ship from the helm. Liara grimaces as she looks at all the systems readouts, watching as countless red error signs pop up.

 

"I'm not getting anything but snow, LC. We're going to have to try rerouting the main systems again," Joker grumbles as he keeps the Normandy in standby. Even the basic equipment, such as the built-in autopilot system and automated drive core, has crashed. EDI had been offline for the better part of the two hours she'd been aboard, showing no sign of reappearing anytime soon. Liara takes out her omni-tool and does another scan for viruses.

 

"It's not a bug," she says, rubbing the back of one of her crests in puzzlement, "why has the Normandy shut down then?"

 

"Have you tried running a diagnostics test on the engine itself?" A familiar voice pops up from behind them. The three people turn around to see Asami hobbling up to the helm, supported by a pair of hover-crutches. Korra and Chakwas follow behind warily, the former wearing a look of exhaustion.

 

"Asami!" Liara exclaims, rushing up to her and gazing worriedly at her leg. "Why are you up? You should be resting."

 

"I'm an inventor," Asami shrugs, glancing in awe at the massiveness of the helm. Even her airships can't compare to the amount of tech on board the magnificent vessel. Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, agreeing with a nod as she stares into Asami's back with disappointment.

 

"That's what I told her! But once she took the morphine it was all 'let me touch this' and 'how does this work?' - we couldn't hold her down if we tried, doc," Korra moans, shaking her head. Asami narrows her gaze at her friend before turning back to the archaeologist with wide, excited eyes.

 

"I know we're not in the same time era, nor do we have a lot of stuff in common when it comes to technology, but I'm an inventor and an engineer. Maybe I could help?" Asami asks, her eyes widening as she practically begs to have a look at the finer workings of the ship. Liara passes a glance at Samantha, knowing that if anyone is qualified enough to know what was happening to the vessel, it would be the R&D Specialist. The Indian woman only shrugs and nods.

 

"I don't see why not," Samantha agrees, flipping open her omni-tool to pull up the engine schematics. Korra swears she can see a lingering spot of drool on the inventors lips as she hobbles forward to take a closer look. Samantha goes to open her mouth and explain the design, but Asami beats her to it.

 

"Very interesting. Seems as though you've opted for an nuclear-fusion reactor? How did you manage that? Hydrogen protons require high levels of heat and energy to fuse together, something that we've spent eons just researching how to attain. Nothing on Earth can generate that much power or heat…," Asami begins to trail off as her eyes curiously take in the sights of the schematics. Her finger reaches out and grazes the electronic screen, causing it to zoom in. Samantha raises her brow and blushes slightly, impressed at the alien-human's vast base of knowledge despite having been set back a few hundred years.

 

"You know about nuclear fusion? It had only been manufactured in 2065. You're way before then, aren't you?" Samantha questions, slightly baffled. Asami smiles at her and pulls her hand back to her side. Dr Chakwas' eyes flash with curiosity as Asami parts her mouth and begins to explain.

 

"Back when my father was… er, imprisoned," Asami still flinches at the word, but Korra reaches out and grazes her arm for support. The heiress nods, takes a breath, and then continues to say, "he gave me the idea of checking the radiation levels from the Spirit Vines. It turns out that they contained high levels of hydrogen, oxygen, uranium, and plutonium. With those elements containing that much energy, we thought we could turn it into recyclable fuel. I was thinking something along the lines of sustainability. Clean, unharnessed energy. It seemed like a brilliant idea at first, but then I remembered that my father had commissioned weapons for a terrorist organization called the Equalists before we came here. If he made weapons for them, surely this energy could be weaponized as well? At first, President Raiko put me on the lead team for harnessing the energy, but once I saw its power I backed off."

 

"That's how Varrick and Kuvira took it over?" Korra asks, shocked that she'd not learn this information sooner. Asami's face grows dark and she looks away.

 

At the mention of Kuvira, Asami turns a little redder. 

 

"Kuvira and Varrick didn't take it over," she says softly, looking away in sorrow. "I worked with them. Varrick said that he could come up with a way to turn it into recyclable energy and Kuvira wanted to test it out on the Earth Empire. If it were to have worked, her plan had been to give free energy and electricity to everyone who'd suffered from the Red Lotus' tyranny. Ba Sing Se had been a training ground, but we met in Zaofu to discuss the operation alongside Raiko and Su."

 

"I thought Su didn't want any part of the rebuilding?" Korra asks, befuddled. Asami sighs, rubbing a kink from her head.

 

"Su said no to taking leadership, but I was there when Kuvira stepped up. At the time I… admired her," Asami chokes on the word, her hands clenching into fists. "Kuvira was strong, capable, assertive. She carried the leadership qualities the broken kingdom needed. I thought she was out to do good."

 

"Asami," Korra says, her voice growing taut with apprehension. She can see something hidden in the heiress' eyes. "What happened?"

 

"Before we settled on a deal, I went to one of the vines in the city. I wanted to check what kinds of levels we would be looking at in the terms of radiation. We didn't know what would be harmful to the people, especially considering it is a dense metropolis. As much as Varrick is smart, he's also a business man. He looks for profits, nothing more and nothing less. I wanted to help people, not kill them trying. I took a team of leading scientists with me into the Wilds. It's there that we discovered that not only is Spirit Vine radiation impalpable, but also toxic after prolonged exposure," Asami explains heavily, bowing her head with shame. There is a faint hint of understanding in her voice as she finally looks up and glances at Korra with a hurt expression in her shimmering green eyes.

 

"I wasn't prepared for the exposure, neither were my scientists. The entire team got sick and died of internal bleeding within the week. It happened so fast, and no one knew why. Meanwhile, I walked away with barely a scratch. It turned into a scandal and some of the researchers had family that tried to sue me for manslaughter. Raiko covered up as a workplace hazard, and that Future Industries had nothing to do with the incident. The healers and doctors couldn't explain why the radiation poisoning didn't effect me, and my only thought had boiled down to immunity," Asami says with a heavy sigh. Korra cocks her head and takes a step backwards, unable to comprehend this new information. Dr Chakwas grunts in agreement, standing beside the inventor.

 

"This could be an explanation as to why you were able to develop biotics. That level of exposure to eezo for someone who's never been around radiative chemicals would be killed instantaneously. It's also shown that a resistance to other neurologically damaging chemicals can boost your susceptibility to Element Zero. This could be a possible reasoning as to why you were the only one of the three to have significant exposure," Dr Chakwas cuts in with an affirmative nod. "Now, I don't know enough about the subject to be able to tell you the truth, but the hypothesis seems liable. Your body does have several immune responses that the average human lacks. It's rather fascinating." Korra squints and crosses her arms in confusion, still miffed that Asami hadn't told her this information.

 

"You could have died playing with those vines," the Avatar scowls, "what were you thinking, Asami?"

 

That strikes a deep, sensitive nerve as the heiress' eyes flash with rage.

 

"Playing with the vines?" Asami asks, guffawed that her friend would suggest such a thing. "Korra, I was trying to fix the city that'd been destroyed by a crazed half-spirit. I didn't have the time to look for alternatives. If the Spirit Vines were going to stay, I figured it would be better to integrate them into our society. I'm sorry if I didn't make a great decision, but I didn't know what power could be harnessed from them! No one knew, not even Kuvira or Varrick. I tried to warn them, to tell them to back off from the project! They made the mistake that I wanted to avoid; they turned the raw energy into a weapon and now look where it landed us. I know that I made a mistake by handing the project off to him but I couldn't control it." Korra's gaze darkens and her brow furrows with agitation.

 

"So instead you chose to give it to a man who'd stolen your company and a manipulative dictator?" Korra asks back, shaking her head.

 

"You weren't there!" Asami snarls, causing Korra to flinch. A tense silence collapses over the room and instantly Asami cups a hand over her mouth. Korra's eyes are glistening with tears as she takes in the information. Maybe Asami still harbours ill-feelings towards her absence. _Can I really blame her though?_

 

"Korra, I'm so sorry," Asami apologizes profusely, reaching out. Korra steps back, still hurt from the statement.

 

"No," she chokes out hoarsely. First she finds out the last Avatar, now she realizes that Asami doubts her too. "You're right, Asami. I wasn't there."

 

"Korra," Asami breathes out her name, bowing her head. Korra shakes her head and wipes away at a few trailing tears.

 

"Let's just get this ship fixed," she mutters, not looking at Asami. The four people that'd just been watching the interaction with guarding eyes only nod and continue to analyze the schematics for the engine. Asami sighs and shoves down her guilt to help the Normandy's crew, resorting to her favourite distraction: fixing things. She inches forward on the hover-crutches and peers at the layout once more before something catches her eyes.

 

"There," she says, pointing to a small tunnel. "I think that is an external vent-shaft. We can pry it open to get to the system's core."

 

"And do what exactly?" Joker asks warily. No one touches his baby without his say-so. Respectfully, Asami dips her head at him.

 

"We can manually reboot the system," Asami suggests, thinking of the similar problem she'd once encountered with the Hummingbird prototype. "We just need to get someone in there to hot-wire the main wires and spark her back to life." Her eyes widen as an idea pops into her head. She turns to face Liara with hope.

 

"My glove," she says, gesturing to her hand, "do you still have it?" Liara frowns and glances at Korra, who's gaze is still turned to the floor.

 

"Yeah, but why would you need it?" Liara asks, cocking her head in confusion. Asami grins, glancing back at Samantha's omni-tool.

 

"I can use the electrical stimulation from the glove to manually restart the drive core. A small shock administered should reboot the system, like a defibrillator restarting a heart," Asami answers confidently, nodding her head at the archaeologist. This time, it's Samantha's turn to be skeptical as she shakes her head.

 

"That's basically suicide. You have no idea how much power the engine generates. You could zap yourself and we'd end up with fried human in the core," Samantha grumbles, cringing at the thought of having to clean that mess. There's a reason why she works on the bridge and not the front-lines. Asami smiles, confusing the specialist as she shakes her head in refusal. She looks to Liara and gestures back to her right hand.

 

"I installed a fail-safe energy redirection. Any electrical shock coming in can be rerouted through the voltage-gated channels to be recycled," Asami explains, before adding a little quietly. "I thought of it after I shocked myself trying to restart a Satomobile. It also comes in handy against lightening-benders." The last part causes Korra's head to pop up and she stares curiously at the inventor, who simply blushes and looks away in shame.

 

"You were attacked by lightening-benders?" Korra asks, concern overpowering any hint of animosity that'd remained. Asami shrugs, cringing again.

 

"More of a small scuffle," she responds sheepishly, not enjoying how Korra's gaze darkens again. "I would've told you but-"

 

"I wasn't there," Korra finishes with a growl, shaking her head. "I know."

 

"Korra, please. It's not that any of this was your fault," Asami begs her, trying to correct her mistakes. _Perhaps once this is all over, I can explain everything to her,_ she thinks, but not before shaking her head and clenching her jaw firmly. _No, I am going to explain everything that happened. Every invention, battle, failed date. Everything. As soon as we get time alone, I'm coming clean._

 

"I hate to break up this feels-fest," Joker says gruffly, "but my baby's still on auto-pilot and I want to get her back under my control."

 

"I'm not sure how EDI would feel about that," Sam smirks, swiping at her omni-tool to see the access point for the vent. "Especially considering that she's a fully functional and self-aware AI. I'm still upset that you didn't tell me. It would've saved me a world of embarrassment." The specialist's face takes on a dark tint as she remembers the explicitly inappropriate things she'd said about the computer system when she thought she'd not been listening. Joker only grins knowingly.

 

"EDI wasn't complaining," he says, shrugging his shoulders. Sam rolls her eyes and looks back at the schematics.

 

"There," she says, pointing to a location on the engineering deck. "It's a stairwell downwards to the main engine room. Maybe maximum two people could fit?" Asami nods and hobbles forward, coming up to Sam's side to assess the floor-plan and think of a way to get in. Within seconds, she has an idea.

 

"Since I know how to use the glove, I should go in. The only problem is, my leg won't be of much use getting into the vent. I'll need some assistance and maybe someone to hold open the hatch while I reroute the power from the glove," Asami says affirmatively, as if she'd been on the ship longer than any of them. Dr Chakwas, now having come to her senses about Asami's reckless and bold suggestion, fruitfully shakes her head in disagreement.

 

"You're in no shape to fix the problem. We can send a technician or someone who knows the engine. You could kill yourself in there," Dr Chakwas argues, glaring at the young inventor as she watches Asami limp back over to her side. Korra nods, crossing her arms. She still avoids Asami's eyes, but doesn't ignore her.

 

"I agree with the doctor, this isn't your job, Asami. We've been here only two days. An hour ago you were asking how the toilets could flush themselves. We should leave this one for the experts," Korra suggest, her voice soft but also guarded. Asami stares at her pleadingly before glancing at Sam, Liara, and Joker.

 

"Well, I don't have any tool that could give an electric stimulation other than my toothbrush," Sam says, her brow furrowing, "and while Dr T'Soni's biotics are incomparable, I don't think she'd be of much help either. I don't want to send you, Asami, but it looks like you may be our only chance of getting the ship's power back." Asami grins at the notion of finally having something to do. Korra, on the other hand, is enraged that they'd suggest such a thing and be okay with sending a girl with a broken leg to fix their problems. She tries not to draw back on her own personal experiences as she shakes her head at Asami.

 

"No way you're going in there, Asami. It's too dangerous," Korra argues gruffly, unable to stand the thought of something bad happening to her friend. While she is still unsure about where they stand since their spat, she still cares greatly for her friend. Asami, however, only smiles at her timidly.

 

"I won't be going alone," she says with a soft voice, "because you're coming with me."

 

"What?" Korra asks, "why me?"

 

"I can take someone else if you prefer," Asami suggests, glancing over at Sam and Liara. The two women look more than hesitant to agree with the heiress, and luckily for them, Korra doesn't seem to have a problem with her going. She puffs out her chest and growls in annoyance.

 

"This is stupid," she mutters as Asami smiles and flips her hair. "But I'm not leaving you. I already lost you once." Korra's eyes darken and Asami's smile goes from playful to serious. She nods thankfully at her friend, but Korra just shrugs. Dr Chakwas grunts, shaking her head in disapproval.

 

"Are you both always this reckless and impulsive?" Dr Chakwas asks, flabbergasted at the sight before her. Korra and Asami blush, but don't answer. Joker laughs and nudges Liara, who (while still deeply concerned for their well-being) carries a faint hint of a smirk upon her cerulean lips. 

 

"They belong on the ship alright," Joker says with a grin, "we're all impulsive and reckless here."

 

"Well then," Sam says, dissolving her omni-tool. "Shall we get to it?" Asami passes a glance at Korra, who sheepishly nods and looks away. Sighing, she returns her gaze back to the specialist and juts her chin up respectfully. Dr Chakwas only rolls her eyes and mutters something about returning to the med-bay.

 

"Lead the way," Asami says, clutching onto her hover-crutches, "it's time we take control of this ship."

 

/

 

 "Dammit, look at Palaven," Garrus growls mournfully as he stares up at the fiery skies, "that blaze of orange - that big one - that's where I was born."

 

Kuvira follows the alien's taloned fingers and grimaces at the sight of the burning planet. There's a sickening churning feeling in her gut each time she watches another fighter jet being shot out of the sky by those so-called Reapers. The former captain's hands are sweaty beneath the armour, choking down bouts of nausea that pass with each decimated body they stumble upon. They'd been walking for the last hour, finding nothing but remains and destruction. Shepard stays ahead with the blue-eyed Turian, keeping her head bowed as she shakes it with dismay and grief. James cringes from beside the metal-bender, sighing deeply.

 

"That's rough," the lieutenant mutters in anguish, "still have family there?" Garrus nods from up ahead.

 

"My Dad, a sister," he replies in short, his voice taut from emotion. No doubt laced with concern and false hope, too. 

 

"How bad is it?" James asks as they step over yet another pile of burned corpses. Kuvira fights the urge to gag and presses on, keeping in line with the burly soldier. Ashley is bringing up the rear, and for once she's glad she doesn't have to face the raven-haired commander. Though she'd served as a captain under Su's guard for many years, she's never seen anything as devastating as this, including her reign as the Great Uniter. It's horrifying and makes her wonder if this is the kind of power she would have exerted had she been successful in capturing Republic City. The metal-bender asks herself, would I really have stopped there?

 

"Three million lost the first day," Garrus snarls as they leap over a bank in the rocky ledge. "Five the second."

 

Kuvira shudders at the words. 

 

"How's your military holding up?" Shepard asks, bringing her assault rifle up to her chest as they bend around a corner. Garrus sighs and takes the lead, peeking around the bend on the look out for more oncoming Reapers. Once he sees the coast is clear, he nods at the party, ushering them to follow him. They walk into a bank, ablaze with fuming wreckage. There are countless bodies strewn everywhere, and anything that'd once been untarnished is now coated in blood.

 

"Look around," Garrus growls, his mandibles flickering in disgust. "That should give you some idea."

 

"How do you stop them?" Kuvira whispers, her hands trailing lightly over a piece of a downed ship. She peers inside the glass to see the pilot laying motionless with a piece of rebar sticking through his chest. Shivering, the former captain pulls away and bows her head. "How do you fight such levels of death?"

 

"Is this not what you wanted for your people?" Ashley asks from behind her, though her voice isn't vicious or tainted with malice. There's no real emotion present in her question, but Kuvira still cringes at the thought. The younger woman sighs as she watches Shepard and Garrus look at a radio from a downed guard.

 

"I wanted to save my people," Kuvira whispers sadly, not looking at the commander. "I wanted to give them something that they could rebuild. Something malleable, something beautiful. I wanted them to feel like they weren't owned anymore, but I never realized that maybe taking control meant losing it, too."

 

"So you feel guilty," Ashley says, once again without any emotion. Kuvira closes her eyes, watching the visions of countless civilians being locked away in her work camps. She watches them starving in their cells as they refuse to fall under her leadership. She hears their screams as the guards torture them into submission.

 

"Yes," Kuvira replies distantly. Then, her head cocks up and her gaze meets Ashley's firm own. "I didn't know what I was doing. I… I was wrong." 

 

"It takes balls to admit a mistake," Ashley says, nodding her head. Though the action is not forgiving, per se, there's a level of mutual understanding between the two. Coming through the time warp and seeing the future of her home has given Kuvira a rude awakening to her faults. "You don't seem like the kind of person to try and assimilate or obliterate people for no reason. You're right, you are a lot of things, but you're not insane. I don't know what you did, but it must've been rough to make that call. Taking control isn't always easy. Under pressure, we're not always the best at making good decisions. Sometimes, we become what we never intended to be, our own enemies." Kuvira's eyes flash up at the sound of Reaper beam blaring off in the distance. The sound still chills her to the bone.

 

"Like them?" Kuvira breathes out, staring up at the burning skies. "Do you think that I could turn into one of them?"

 

Ashley frowns, following the younger woman's gaze before hazarding a glance at her eyes. The question throws her off, because it's not taunting or sarcastic. It's vulnerable and hurt, maybe a bit fearful too. Those green orbs that'd once contained nothing but hateful vengeance and arrogant mockery now are empty with grief. Remorse, anguish, horror - so many different emotions are present that she'd not seen before. Ashley steps closer to the woman, trying to ignore the way her heart beats rapidly against the wall of her chest. Kuvira doesn't notice, her eyes glazing at the destruction that blankets them.

 

"Your silence confirms your answer," Kuvira whispers, nodding her head back down to glance at her sadly. "I think for once, I agree with you."

 

"You're putting up a good fight," Shepard's voice interrupts their moment, causing Ashley to jump a little at the raspy tone. The two women turn to see the captain and the Turian standing over by a narrow rocky ridge. Shepard's hand places itself in the crook of the alien's elbow, reassuring him. Garrus only sighs and shakes his head, nodding at the two women to come closer. Kuvira and Ashley follow silently with James bringing up the rear instead. The metal-bender stays quiet as they maneuver around a pile of ship compartments that'd been torn off either by a crash or a hit in midair.

 

"For now," Garrus swallows thickly, his voice cracking as he pauses to glance at the fleets taking on a single Reaper. The spray of bullets and missiles seem to do nothing but provoke the metal beast as the angry red laser shoots up and slices one of the larger Turian ships clean in half. The crew grimace and watch as it plummets out of the sky and comes hurdling to the ground. The nasty screech sounds again, and they watch as the remainder of the ship is decimated.

 

"But how long's it take before the fight's kicked out of you?" Garrus murmurs, shaking his head and turning to press onwards. Shepard follows closely, her weapon drawn and clutched tightly to her chest. "If they'd only listened to your warnings about the Reapers." Kuvira's eyes flash at this statement.

 

"Wait," she says, jogging forward to match their pace, "your people knew about this?" Shepard and Garrus glance at each other with frustration and exhaustion lined on their faces before they nod at the outsider. The captain growls something under her breath as the Turian cocks his head at her, mandibles flickering.

 

"Shepard fought the first Reaper three years ago. Sovereign," Garrus explains to her, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Our council deemed it nothing more than a conspiracy theory. We tried to warn them, to prepare them for this war, but no one would listen. Now look at us. Our species are being harvested." Kuvira's brows furrow inside her helmet and she fiddles with her gloves, struggling to find out why someone wouldn't adhere to a warning of this size.

 

"Maybe. Hard to figure how to prepare for something like this. I mean, imagine if someone told you that there's a massive fleet of mechanical robots out to destroy civilization as you know it," James mutters, growling as he shakes his head. "How would you react? Would you even believe it?" Shepard's shoulders tense but she doesn't stop moving forward. Noticeably, Garrus and Ashley both flinch as well.

 

"There is a difference. The council knew about the Reapers because I saved their ungrateful asses," Shepard snarls, her voice cold with anger. "I personally prevented them from being attacked by Sovereign, risking the lives of my _own_ men just to keep them intact. They saw the ship and they saw what it could do. They decided to be blind to the truth, to cover it up and mask it as Geth infiltrations. To them, they wanted nothing but a conspiracy theory to cover it all up." 

 

"But you're Captain Shepard," James says, nodding his head upwards to fix a determined stare into her armoured back. "You're the Earthborn war-hero of the Skyllian Blitz. You single-handedly saved colonists against Batarian invaders and you were barely a private! You're the first human Spectre for fuck's sake, how could they choose to believe the council over you? It makes no sense to me, Lola. Every soldier I knew believed you." Shepard's shoulders tense again before loosening. Kuvira can feel the sadness and remorse rolling of the captain's shoulders, but Shepard doesn't show vulnerability as she brings them to a lookout.

 

"I know, James. Our soldiers wouldn't have hesitated to believe me, but it wasn't enough. With the council, nothing ever is." Shepard's eyes grow dark as she stares out over the ridge, catching a faint glimpse of a base-camp in the distance. Garrus steps in beside her, pointing at the gunfire being drawn out of the area.

 

"That's Victus' station," he remarks, peering closer to asses the threat. "Damn. I left him not five hours ago and he's bogged down."

 

"We should get down there," Shepard orders, turning away from the lookout point and heading towards a narrow ridge leading down towards the camp. Garrus grunts and nods, being flanked by James as the two remaining women come up and form the last line of defence in their convoy. They make it a few feet before there's a groaning sound that echoes around the narrow rocky walls. Shepard holds up her hand and motions for them to stop.

 

"Husks," she growls as she continues forward, slower and more cautious than before. "Follow my lead."

 

After tiptoeing around the precarious bits, the captain leaps forward and lets out a rallying cry. Garrus follows with his own grunt as a hoard of the blue aliens rush over the ridge and charge towards them. Without hesitating this time, Kuvira lifts a wall of earth with her unclenched hands before wringing her fingers into a tight fist, causing the two rocks in the air to break and form miniature versions. She flings them precisely, picking off a line of husks at a time, preventing them from getting too close to the captain and her crew. Ashley covers her side with a few sprays from her assault rifle. The short battle reigns on for only a few minutes before the coast is clear. Shepard and Garrus reload their rifles as James switches to his shotgun instead.

 

"Shit I hate those things," the marine grumbles as he loads a fresh heat sink into his weapon. "And New York's crawling with the creepy bastards? Never should have left Earth." The burly lieutenant looks enraged as he dusts himself off and glances over to the captain, awaiting orders with gleaming eyes. Shepard eyes him warily, but doesn't have the patience to deal with his comment. Instead, she turns to face Ashley and Kuvira.

 

"I want you two behind me. James you stay in the rear while Garrus and I lead," Shepard orders swiftly. The crew nods and follows without objection, allowing the Turian to redirect them to the last place of the new Primarch. The cliffside is rocky and unstable, but soon enough they make it to the clearing before the camp.

 

"Shepard, look!" Ashley bellows out as another terrifying Reaper screech rips through the air. The ground quakes as red fire shoots down from the sky in alarmingly increasing packets, blanketing the camp ahead in scorching flames. Groans and bullets can be heard from a distance.

 

"Let's go," Shepard orders, launching forward, "no Reaper's taking this Primarch from me!"

 

The crew jostles forward as they rush through the barricades and into the swarmed camp. Kuvira gasps as she notices that it's not just those husks anymore, but mutated creatures that resemble the Turians and other larger, more hideous looking human-like beings are attacking the base. Kuvira goes to launch some rocks at one of them, but before she can move a bullet slices into her abdomen, causing the blue filter in front of her to cackle. The woman hisses as she's pushed back. James' eyes widen as she kneels to the ground, winded by the close range shot. He quickly stands and picks the maurader responsible away from their sights. He crouches after his shot and reaches out for her, dragging her to cover by her arms. Kuvira stifles the groan and gratefully leans against the rock.

 

"Look Cyborg, your no-cover-no-problem strategy may have worked on the husks and brutes, but not on those things. These pendejos have guns," James growls, reloading before popping out of cover to pick away at a few more offending cannibals. "They pack a shit ton of firepower so watch your shields. Aim for any spot not covered by metal." Kuvira nods, but then an idea pops into her head. She looks to her hands again before knitting her brows determinedly.

 

With a fluid motion, the earth-bender springs up and extends her hands outwards. It takes a fraction of a second to seek out the metal plating in the maurader a few feet from her. Before it has the time to shoot she clenches her fingers and spirals her energy into her chakras, holding the alien midair in her grasp before tossing it aside like a rag-doll into another cannibal. The two are knocked down, left exposed for Garrus to finish with two shots from his rifle. Seeing that her test is successful, Kuvira leaps into battle, first rising a cover of earth to block herself from the shots before bending the metal in their armour to tear them apart.

 

"Ash, give her cover," Shepard's voice sounds over the comm's, "she's getting closer to Victus. Secure him at all costs."

 

"Roger that, Ma'am!" Ashley responds with a ferocious growl. She bounds forward, following every movement of the determined metal-bender. They're a few feet from where Victus is fighting alongside his men when there's another quiver in the earth. Ashley looks up to see a brute land to the ground harshly, a couple of meters away from Kuvira. The metal-bender is too busy to notice the giant beast, however, because she's being swarmed by a hoard of husks. Making a split-second decision, Ashley bolts towards the brute, taking her rifle into her arms and fires point-blank at the massive mutated creature.

 

"James!" Ashley screeches as she watches the brute turn and snarl at her, jaws snapping with anticipation. "I need back-up!"

 

"On it!" The man growls as he surges past Garrus and over to the commander. They take turns drawing it away from the Primarch and Kuvira, who has now come to stand beside the Turians. Her armour is covered in blood, some her own but mostly others. From across the battlefield, Kuvira makes quick eye-contact with the raven, silently letting her know that she will guard the Turian. Ashley nods and turns back to the brute, now charging in their direction. 

 

Ashley and James duck, barrel-rolling out of the way just in time for the brute to smash into a cliffside. It's stunned for a few moments, giving the two soldiers an opportunity to exploit it's weak rear. In the distance, Ashley can hear Shepard and Garrus taking on their own mutated beast. All around them, husks and mauraders are fighting with the metal-bender and the remaining Turians, leaving no one unoccupied in the bloodshed. James and Ashley are able to fire a few more rounds into the giant creature before it rises again, angrier than before. It smashes its fists on the ground, causing the floor to rumble and the two soldiers to trip. With a snarling roar, the brute charges, aiming straight for James. Ashley picks up her gun and sprays the entire clip, but the brute isn't deterred.

 

Just before the beast makes contact with the dazed soldier, there's a flash of blue in the air, followed by a sonic boom. The air whooshes by Ashley's helmet as she watches Shepard biotically charge the brute. The force of the charge sends them both tumbling away from the lieutenant. Ashley gets up immediately and runs over, slinging one of his arms over her shoulder. As she rises, she watches in awe as Shepard winds her arm back, cackling blue energy swirling around her fist before she sends it crashing down upon the brute's face, smashing it into a bloody pulp. Garrus comes up in the rear, picking off the last few husks that linger. The swirling of earth around the Turian leader stops too, allowing all the soldiers a brief moment of respite.

 

"You okay, Vega?" Ashley asks breathlessly to the lieutenant still draped over her. James gulps and nods, sweating nervously.

 

"I may need to change my armour," he mutters, removing himself from her side. A red tint covers his face as he grumbles something in Spanish. Ashley gives out a half-hearted chuckle before turning to face Shepard, now limping towards them. There's a deep cut on her forehead and a few dents in her chest plate.

 

"Skipper?" Ashley asks cautiously. "You good?" Shepard only nods, turning her attention to the Turians.

 

Kuvira is propped up against the side of one the aliens, bleeding heavily from a deep gash in her side. Something in the commander's heart clenches at the sight of Kuvira hunched over and in pain. As if sensing her gaze, Kuvira juts her head up and blearily nods in her direction, assuring her that she'll live. The former captain straightens up and puts on a brave face. The Turian that had been supporting her mutters something before reaching into his armour sleeve for a packet of medi-gel. He applies it swiftly, allowing her to breathe a little easier. With a grimace, Ashley remembers that Kuvira's side had not been properly healed since their discovery back on Mars. This attack may have agitated the already swollen bruises even further. Kuvira takes it with a grain of salt, however, straightening her back and thanking the Turian politely for his gratitude and help. Ashley can't refrain from giving her a faded smile and appreciative bow of her head for doing a damned fine job of protecting the general. Adrien Victus steps forward from beside the metal-bender, his eyes landing on Shepard's stern green gaze. 

 

"General Victus?" Shepard asks calmly, as though she hadn't just taken down a creature more than two times the size of Wrex. The Turian nods.

 

"Captain Shepard," he says wistfully. "Never thought I'd see you in the flesh. What brings you here?" Shepard goes to answer when the general turns to face Garrus with a serious expression. "Vakarian," he asks with a grunt. "Where did you go?" Garrus folds his arms behind his back, lifting his head ever so slightly.

 

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank?" He replies nonchalantly. "I believe your exact words were, 'get that thing the hell off my men'?"

 

"Appreciate it," Victus smirks, holstering his weapon as he turns his attention back to the captain. Shepard steps forward, putting her own weapons away.

 

"General, you're needed off-planet. I've come to get you," she states authoritatively. Victus raises his brow, unsure of what he is hearing.

 

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my Turian brothers and sisters, in our fight," he says calmly, though his eyes flash with stern affirmation that he will not be persuaded otherwise. Garrus steps in for Shepard, his mandibles slowly twitching at those amber eyes that burn with frustration.

 

"Fedorian was killed," he says with a rasp. "You're the new Primarch."

 

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers," Shepard adds, her tone of voice declarative and orderly. Yet, she still carries a respectful stare as the new Primarch stiffens slightly at her statement. He pauses for a moment before he walks past Shepard and Garrus. He stares up at his remaining men on the moon, watching him eagerly as they wait for his response. Some look honoured, others terrified.

 

"I'm Primarch of Palaven?" He breathes out in disbelief. "Negotiating for the Turian Hierarchy?"

 

"Yes," Shepard affirms curtly, "and we need you now more than ever." The Primarch turns around and steps back to face her, uncertain about the decision.

 

"I've spent my whole life in the military," Victus says softly, glancing over at his men. "I'm… I'm no diplomat. I hate diplomats."

 

"Well then," Shepard tells him with a grunt, "you're going to fit right in." The Turian raises his brow, but Shepard raises her hand.

 

"War is your resume," she continues to say, "at a time like this, we need leaders that have been through that hell. And honestly, uniting these races will require just as much strength as fighting the Reapers. We can't afford to waste anymore time squabbling about like toddlers. We need a plan, an army." The Primarch is quiet for a few moments before he mulls over her statement. He chuckles lightly, but also sadly as he nods his head upwards to meet her startling green gaze.

 

"I like that," he says affirmatively, "you're right, but I still can't leave my men."

 

"See the devastation?" Shepard growls, pointing back at the decimated bodies. "Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the Turian fleet. We can take them down where they're concentrated the most. We can fight them at the source. We can't let any more species suffer under their wrath." The Primarch watches her silently, following her fingers to the destruction that has bared waste to his base camp. Half of his soldiers are dead and those alive are dying. He weighs his options, glancing around at the men he'd been leading for the past few weeks. It takes awhile, but he reaches a decision. He nods at Shepard ruefully.

 

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men," he mutters, turning around and heading for his soldiers. Shepard nods, sighing deeply as he leaves. Garrus steps up to her side, crossing his arms as he stares into the back of the cherished leader. He clenches his jaw, causing his teeth to click in bitter agitation.

 

"If he leaves, we lose this moon." Garrus' voice sounds like lead. Shepard swallows thickly, feeling her scars burn beneath her skin.

 

"If we lose him, we lose everything," Shepard replies, staring up at him blankly. "We need him. We need _everyone_."

 

/

 

"Alright, just open up the vent at the end of this tunnel and you'll be in the main core," Samantha says, pointing to a small opening. Asami nods and looks to her omni-tool (still fascinated by the holographic object Liara had given her) to run through the design once more. Beside her, Korra is grumbling under her breath.

 

"Can we not just wait for Shepard to come back?" She protests, glancing back at Asami with annoyance. "This isn't our job. It's not _your_ job!"

 

"Korra," Asami says sternly, fixing her with a serious expression. "You heard the pilot. There's only so much time he can spend on the reserve power. We need to get this ship back up and running. We don't know how long Shepard will take to get back. Besides, I know what I am doing. I think."

 

"Well if that's not reassuring…," Korra mutters, rolling her eyes as she turns away. Inside, her stomach churns in fear. She knows Asami's smart, but is she _this_ smart? Samantha looks between the two of them with worry and slight apprehension. She pockets her own omni-tool and crosses her arms.

 

"Look, while I appreciate how quickly you've come to understand our technology, I still have to agree with your friend. This is a dangerous thing to do. Are you sure that your glove can handle the amount of power generated from the drive core?" Sam asks, looking to the object covering her right hand. Asami nods.

 

"Spirit Vines harness at least fourteen-hundred kilowatts of energy. My glove's resistance is tailored for around two thousand. We have different methods of measurement back in our time era, but I did the rough conversion on our trip here. I much prefer your units if I might say. Regardless, nothing bad should happen to the engine," Asami explains carefully, adjusting a dial upon the glove. Korra frowns, still confused as to how Asami could possibly generate so much power in such a small item. The inventor sees her confusion and offers a meek smile. She flips over the glove and points to the circular light in the centre.

 

"I installed a miniature reactor into the glove. It redirects the energy output and transfers it into electricity," Asami says, scratching at the back of her head with her non-gloved hand. "I thought of the idea after Dad said something about nuclear energy. I built the glove for extreme cases only. The settings can be dangerous. The range goes from mild shock to complete incarceration." Sam's brow raises and she lets a small 'hmph' noise escape her lips.

 

"That's actually quite impressive," Sam remarks, nodding approvingly at Asami. The heiress blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"Thanks. I think it will work with your engine system. I've looked at your schematics and it seems as though there's a fail-safe initiative already installed should the engine overheat or generate too much power. Even if the glove doesn't work, your system won't fire up because it knows better than to exert that level of intense energy output," Asami says, glancing back at her omni-tool before pointing to a diagram in the centre of the hollow core. "Now _that's_ impressive."

 

"The Normandy is a hell of a ship," Sam agrees, grinning as she opens the hatch and points to it. "But she's nothing without EDI."

 

"We'll get the system back online," Asami promises, glancing over at Korra. "Come on, let's go."

 

"If you ever need to get out, there's another emergency access tunnel on the opposite end of the core. Liara and I will be monitoring the temperature levels in the engine room as well as any other spikes in activity. Stay alert on the comms and make sure that if either of us tell you to get out, you listen. No exceptions," Sam orders them, staring intently at the inventor as she nods. Asami tightens her glove and pockets her omni-tool and smiles at the specialist.

 

"Of course," Asami replies before ducking into the vent. Korra sighs and follows reluctantly.

 

The two of them make their way through the cramped space in a slow, but steady fashion. Korra keeps her panic at bay as they approach the main entrance for the drive core. The darkness and lack of air begins to effect her but she doesn't dare voice her concern in front of the hobbling inventor. Asami doesn't even appear to be fazed by her damaged leg, for she's too busy gawking at the insides of the massive engine as they tumble out of the vent. She reactivates the hover-crutches and limps over to the centre, staring at the wires and inactive panels that spherically surround them. There's a look of wonder in her eyes that Korra can't help but find adorable, despite her annoyance and subtle fear at the situation. She's been reckless before, but this is something completely else.

 

"Look at this, Korra," Asami gasps as she trails her fingers over one of the panels. "Can you believe that humans evolved far enough to build prototypes like this? I mean in our time, the _airships_ were considered a technological advancement, but this - look at the craftsmanship, the engineering, the technology." The sheer shock and glee in her voice pulls an involuntary smile at the young Avatar's lips as she follows Asami over to one of the panels.

 

"If Dad could see this…," Asami trails off, choking up a bit. Korra sighs, reaching out to place a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

 

"Asami, I…," she stumbles, looking away as the older woman cocks her head over to face her. Korra takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I'm sorry about all the stuff I said earlier. I shouldn't have judged you for the actions you'd done, what with the Spirit Vines and everything else. I had no right-"

 

"Korra," Asami says with a smile, placing a hand over the tanned one, "we were both out of line. I shouldn't have snapped at you for leaving. I know you needed it." Korra nods and bows her head, the guilt still churning deep in the pit of her stomach. Asami sighs and hobbles forward, clutching her friend's hand tighter.

 

"I can't imagine how horrible it must've been for you, to go through all of that trauma on your own. I know we never really talked about it, but I know you still get nightmares. I wish that I could help you, to fix that problem," Asami says, turning her face away for a moment as if to bite back the day-old guilt. "I mean, I'm an inventor for Spirit's sake. I should've been able to do something to help you. All I did was build you a wheelchair. I thought about prosthetics or some sort of stability cage to aid with mobility, but by the time I'd put any thought into it, you were gone and I… I failed you. I wasn't enough to keep you strong."

 

"Asami," Korra whispers, looking up to see tears laden in the heiress' eyes, "it wasn't you. I just wasn't me. I needed to find myself after what happened. I wasn't ready to face the world. I was… broken. I'm still not fixed, and I don't think I'll ever be. It's not your responsibility to fix me, you know. But I appreciate everything that you did to help me. No one really stuck by me like you did. Not even Mako or Bolin helped me like you did." Asami smiles sadly, wiping away a tear.

 

"After we fix this engine, I think we should sit down and talk," Asami says, drawing a deep breath to bolster her courage. Korra sees a knowing flash in her green eyes and blushes. She gently pries her hand away from Asami's to nervously rub the back of her neck. Asami gulps, detecting hesitancy.

 

"That is, if you want to talk?" Asami asks, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. Korra takes a deep breath.

 

"I do," she whispers softly, her eyes growing lighter and a bit more open than before. "I do want to talk about… everything."

 

"And Korra?" Asami asks her, reaching back for her hands. Somehow, their fingers lace together, rising a blush from the two of them, "I'll always be here for you. I know that I've been kind of off lately, but with all that's happened… well, I just want you to know that I support you. We're going to get through this. Whatever obstacles come our way, I won't lose you. I won't let anyone take you away from me, not while I still draw breath." Asami's gaze is knowing and protective as she stares deep into those shimmering cerulean depths. Korra doesn't need to ask as she feels her heart thud harshly against her chest.

 

"We should, uh, get the ship started or whatever," Korra says glancing over her shoulder to the array of panel and wires. Asami nods, wiping away the hazy glance for a more determined one. Instantly, her personal shifts from warm and loving to purposeful and intent. She turns and hobbles over to the panels before pulling up the omni-tool. She presses one of her fingers to ear, initiating the radio contact with Samantha and Liara.

 

"Specialist Traynor? I'm at the core. I'm going to open up the panel under the main power box and see if I can get at the conductors," she speaks into the air. There's some static before Samantha gives her the approval. Asami lays her crutches on the ground before slumping onto her bottom. She stares at the box before staring up at Korra. "Can you metal-bend the hatch and open it for me?" Korra nods and kneels on the ground, flicking her fingers to pry the metal open.

 

"Alright," Asami mumbles under her breath as she looks at her omni-tool again. She types a few things into the keyboard before raising her brows. "Aha! There it is." She reaches for the big cord and pries off the safety capsule at the end of the wires, revealing the conductor that generates the power.

 

"That small thing runs this entire ship?" Korra asks, somewhat aghast. Asami shakes her head as she dissolves the omni-tool and reaches for her glove.

 

"It's a transmitting circuit, it just directs the power to different areas of the ship. This core itself houses the energy in packeted nuclear cells." At the sight of confusion over Korra's face, Asami giggles and takes a breath to simply tell her, "basically, this would be a power switch."

 

"And we just have to turn it on," Korra catches on, smiling at the excitement in Asami's eyes. The inventor nods and reaches for the glove. She fiddles with the knobs on the back of the hand, switching the power to the maximum setting. While she's assured herself that the energy nodule in the glove is capable of redirecting the energy, there's still a lingering fear in the back of her mind as she flips the power on. A small humming sound starts and she turns to Korra.

 

"Hey," she whispers a bit shakily, "if this doesn't… you know, I just want you to know-"

 

"No," Korra says sternly, giving Asami a loving and supportive expression. "You're Asami fucking Sato. It'll work."

 

"Okay," Asami whispers, staring back at the conductor, "here goes nothing."

 

Taking a deep breath, Asami thrusts the glove forward.

 

Instantly, she's taken aback by the sheer force from the electric output in the conductor. The core shrieks and lights up at the contact, sending electrical pulses over the panels and wires. Asami can't hear anything bare from the blood pounding in her ears, so when she feels Korra's hands tugging at her shoulders she isn't able to recognize that she's screaming. There's no pain, but it feels as though her hand is being pulled forward and sucked into the panel. Korra's telling her something but she can't hear anything but the powering thrum of the massive engine as it begins to reboot. The Avatar tugs harder now, more desperate.

 

"That's it! Take the glove away!" Samantha shouts into Korra's earphone upon receiving no input from Asami. "Korra get her out of there! The energy levels are approaching her maximum input values. I repeat, take that glove off or it'll fry her." Korra nods and looks down to see the electricity starting to cackle over her glove, no longer going in through the input ports. Asami shrieks as it surges up her arm, sinking deep within her skin. With a massive shout, Korra winds her arms around the heiress' middle and rips her away from the electrical current before sweeping her hand out and metal-bending the panel shut.

 

They lay there in silence, staring up at the now lit engine as it begins to hum back to life. Liara and Samantha are congratulating them but their voices are muffled by the blood roaring through their systems. The temperatures in the engine room are beginning to rise, and Korra can feel a thin layer of sweat pooling on her forehead. She lethargically bends it away before turning to face Asami. The inventor is motionless and unconscious, but doesn't appear to be too badly hurt. There are a few tears in her compression shirt from the electricity, revealing some angry red lashes that she knows she can heal up with some water-bending.

 

"Mm," the heiress garbles as she stirs into consciousness, "did it w-work?" Korra looks down at her and chuckles before it turns into a full blown laugh. She rolls off to lay on her back as she stares up at the glowing engine with awe and complete amazement. Asami barely manages a smile before the pain kicks in.

 

"I think I'm gonna need more of that morphine stuff," she groans, letting her head roll onto Korra's shoulder. "Remind me why I did this again?"

 

"Because you're impulsive and stubborn," Korra tells her with a quirked brow, but not before reaching over and gently swooping the older woman into her arms. Asami doesn't protest as Korra holds her close to her chest before glancing up at the exit. "But also because you're intelligent and benevolent. You did it, Asami."

 

"Of course I did," the inventor mumbles sleepily into Korra's shoulder. "I'm Asami fucking Sato."

 

Korra can only laugh as she carries them out of the engine and back to safety.

 

/

 

"Shepard, systems are back online. Asami fixed the engine."

 

"Asami?" Shepard asks, bewildered as they board the shuttle to take them back to the ship. "Korra's friend? Isn't her leg like… dead?" Liara chuckles over the comms and quickly gives her the explanation of everything that had happened in the past hour. Unfortunately EDI is still offline, but the power isn't dead anymore. Beside the captain, Kuvira chuckles airily. She's propped up against James, clutching her lightly-bleeding side with a faint grip.

 

"That's Asami for you," she murmurs wistfully, her eyes clouding with an unknown expression. "That woman might be the smartest person I've ever met."

 

"And how would you know that? I thought you guys were enemies," James asks, his brow furrowing in confusion. A light tint paints the former captain's face as she looks away, clearing her throat. Ashley's brow perks up but Kuvira refuses to meet her gaze. The metal-bender licks her chapped lips nervously.

 

"We had a… uh, _business partnership_ at one point," Kuvira chooses to say. The hesitancy in her voice goes over the lieutenant's head as he turns back to assessing the gash in her side. Thanks to the medi-gel, the majority of the cut had healed up and only a faintly bleeding score remained. Ashley scoffs and leans back in her seat. Shepard stares between the two of them but doesn't seem to be bothered by the silent exchange.

 

"We'll have Garrus take a look when we arrive. Anything else to report?" Shepard asks gruffly, rubbing the ache out of her head. She turns back to the Primarch, who's staring silently at the destruction of Menae as they exit the moon's orbit. The flames burn brighter around Palaven, and the captain swears she can hear the screaming from the barricades separating them. Shutting her eyes, she drowns out the noise and instead takes a breath. Her body aches with exhaustion.

 

"I hope that this works, Captain Shepard," Primarch Victus whispers out of earshot of the others. Shepard blinks her eyes open to see that he's still staring at the destruction of his home planet with glazed eyes. "I left a lot of men, good men, down on that moon. They won't be able to hold it for long." There's a deeper message under his words, and Shepard can only hang her head as a pang of guilt and hurt stabs at her heart when she thinks of Earth.

 

"I understand the sentiment, Primarch," she mutters, swallowing thickly. "I assure you, their sacrifice will not be made in vain."

 

The Primarch doesn't respond, but nods blankly. The rest of the ride is silent as they finally pull up to the Normandy's hangar bay. They disembark with fatigue, limping their way up to the elevator. James takes Kuvira to the med-bay to check in with Dr Chakwas while Shepard, Ashley, Garrus, and Primarch Victus ride up to the war room. The Primarch settles in at one of the stations, requesting some time to get adjusted to his surroundings. Shepard nods, watching as Garrus and Ashley both retreat for the infirmary to treat their wounds. Instead of following them, she heads for the comm link. But, before she can enter, Sam's voice sounds on the intercom, causing her to pause in her steps. There's another flicker in the power, causing Shepard to frown in concern.

 

"Captain? EDI surged up and then went offline again," Joker says worriedly, "she's not responding and I can't get to her diagnostics."

 

"Offline? Why is she reacting that way? Is it a bug or virus that's causing this?" Shepard demands briskly as she jogs past Private Campbell and towards the elevator. She punches in the floor for the AI core and watches as the doors close. She doesn't wait for Joker's answer as she bursts into the engineering deck, heading past the waiting guards and to the door that's blocking the room. Samantha is standing outside, her omni-tool up and scanning the barricade.

 

"Specialist, what's the situation?" Shepard asks with a gruff snap, "why isn't she responding?"

 

"I don't know, Captain. Comm systems are going haywire and the fire-extinguishers just went off. The room is locked, and that's where James and Ashley had put Dr Eva Coré's uh, body," Sam stumbles on the words as she tries to get into the visual network. "Whatever it is, it's taking EDI and causing an electrical fire."

 

"Move," Shepard grunts out, pressing through to get to the door. Samantha goes to object, but it's too late. Shepard has the door pried open.

 

The captain walks in to see the room covered in a thick layer of smoke. She peers through it before grabbing at one of the extinguishers on the wall and pressing forward into the haze. Behind her, two Alliance soldiers follow with their pistols drawn, ready for anything. There's a clinking movement and Shepard holds up her hand, squinting into the smoke in a better attempt to see through the visual barrier. What she sees, however, is nothing she'd ever expect.

 

"Hello, Shepard," EDI's mechanical voice says as the previously dismantled Cerberus robot's body walks into the clearing. Shepard steps back, confused.

 

"EDI? What the fuck…," Shepard mutters under her breath, unable to believe her eyes. EDI smiles and puts her hands on her hips.

 

"Is there a particular topic you'd like to discuss, Shepard?" She answers nonchalantly. Shepard shakes her head, trying to figure out if the sight she's seeing is due to fatigue or if she's really seeing EDI in an actual body. The AI only smiles again, causing Shepard to shiver in confusion.

 

"You're in Dr Eva's body?" Shepard asks, aghast. EDI takes a hand and looks at it intently, peering at it with curiosity.

 

"Not all of me," she responds back, "but I have control of it. It was not a seamless transition." Shepard growls, clenching her fists with agitation.

 

"Do you know what you did?!" She demands in a low snarl. "You shut down this ship for more than three hours, nearly set fire to the engine room, and scrambled our communications just so that you could do… _this_?!" EDI doesn't appear to be fazed by Shepard's unenthusiastic response.

 

"Correct," EDI affirms, only serving to frustrate Shepard even further. "When we brought this body on board, I began a background process to search for its information on the Prothean device. I figured that since it was an AI, Cerberus would've installed a storage capability in one of its mechanisms." Shepard's shoulders loosen slightly at this. She steps forward, still keeping a watchful eye on the body she'd been shooting at not even a week before.

 

"Did it work?" Shepard asks. EDI shakes her head and looks back to the captain.

 

"No," she responds calmly. "My searching triggered a trap, and a back-up power source and CPU activated. The unit attempted physical confrontation. To prevent any damage to the system, I shut it down and rerouted my own power into Dr Eva's body. If my firewalls were to fail, they wouldn't have catastrophic damage to the ship's system if they were contained in an exterior vessel. Not to mention the crew would have taken her down, regardless. Fortunately, I gained access and repurposed its systems as I saw fit… hence the fire. Now that the platform is mobile, it is possible to maneuver outside of the Normandy's premises."

 

"Are you uh, planning to take that body somewhere?" Shepard asks with an awkward cough. EDI nods again firmly.

 

"Yes," EDI replies. "I believe this platform can aid you on ground missions." Shepard mulls it over, still bewildered at the situation.

 

"I'll think about it. First I need you to do any sort of scans necessary in order for us to know that this platform is completely under your control," she mutters, rubbing another throbbing pain from her head. "And… just be careful with the crew. They _were_ shooting at you a few days ago."

 

"Affirmative, Captain. I will exercise extreme caution, but I do believe that it would be better for them to sensitize themselves to my alternative form," EDI replies emotionlessly, still looking at her hands and arms. Then she tilts her head forward and adopts an almost pensive expression upon the metallic face. "I will take it to the bridge. I am sure that Joker will like to see it." Shepard's brow raises at the comment, but she sighs and waves it off as EDI walks past her.

 

"I'm sure he will," she mutters, shaking her head. 

 

/

 

"There, all fixed up," Korra says as she bends the water back into the basin. Asami looks down at her arms, grinning as she sees only faint raised lines instead of the lashes from before. They're currently in the small bedroom in the back of the med-bay. It's a tight fit, but there's a sink and a desk, as well as one of those holographic computers. Asami's propped up on the bed. Korra leans back on the chair and gives her a smile as Asami blushes, curling a strand of hair behind her ear. She reaches for her compression shirt and tugs it over her head with barely a wince. Her wounds have healed for the most part, but her leg is still sore.

 

"So…," Korra drawls nervously, wringing her hands together as they keep staring at each other. "You were pretty awesome back there."

 

"You too," Asami breathes out, smiling wider as Korra blushes at the comment. The younger woman nervously rubs at the back of her neck again. Asami swings her good leg on the edge of the bed, before turning her gaze downwards at the damaged one. Korra follows her gaze and smiles tenderly. 

 

"You're sure?" Korra asks, not needing to ask the real question. Asami gulps anxiously, trying to move her good leg again.

 

"It's risky," she replies softly, "Dr Chakwas told me the procedure involves cutting through brain tissue and drilling the implants directly into my central nervous system." Korra grimaces and shudders, but her hand reaches out involuntarily. Her fingers loosely wrap around her friend's hand, squeezing with a gentle touch. Asami nods her head up to see Korra's eyes misting, but her expression remaining stoic and strong. Something in heart bursts, sweet and free.

 

"I support you," Korra whispers, squeezing their hands again. Their heads lean inwards so that their foreheads graze together. This time, they don't leap apart out of nerves or embarrassment. This time, Korra holds Asami close, letting her eyes drift shut as she feels Asami's warm breath upon her lips. "I don't like it, but I will support whatever decision you choose to make. After today, I figured out that you know yourself a lot better than I do. Which is expected, of course, considering you're, well, _you_ and you can read your own mind and process your own thoughts and well, you know, have an idea of what to do like _all_ the time-"

 

"Korra," Asami breathes her name, interrupting the adorable rambling. "I love you."

 

The words create a pleasant silence around them. Of course they've uttered the words before, but the meaning had been different. There's something that's changed in those three words that creates a chilling sensation down their spines. They shiver, but their faces are hot. They sigh, but their breathing is quickened. They lean closer, their lips grazing each other's in a ghost of a kiss. Korra gasps as she angles her head to the side, nuzzling their noses. Their eyes remain closed as Asami's fingers begin to run smooth lines over the back of Korra's hand on the soft sheets. The Avatar hums again, her voice cracking.

 

"I love you too," Korra whispers in return. There's a tremble in her voice and she has to hold back tears as she gasps, "I love you so much, Asami."

 

"Do you trust me?" Asami asks, pulling her head away slightly as she opens her eyes. Korra blinks her own baby-blues open to see Asami looking scared, but still completely sure. She nods and reaches for her hand, squeezing it tightly again. The action brings a smile to the young inventor's face as she sighs deeply.

 

"I want to do it," Asami tells her firmly, nodding. "I want to get the implant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Nerd!Asami's appearance. Because honestly, who wouldn't geek out at the Normandy?
> 
> I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and hits! You guys are awesome and please keep leaving them :)
> 
> Cheers! :D


	6. The Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard leads negotiations, Kuvira and Ashley get some news, Asami meets Garrus, and Korra tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out sooner than I'd expected. I'm playing Mass Effect 3 as I write this to get the cannon-typical dialogue, but pretty soon things are going to start going off the main storyline. The beginning is fairly strict to the story and then it'll start branching off. And before you guys ask, yes, Shepard will become neutral eventually. She's not going to be jerk forever, and she will apologize lol. But not for awhile, sorry.
> 
> Also, a little side note, this story contains all the DLCs from ME2 and ME3 (so yes, Javik will be here soon and Clone Shepard will be a thing as well) because I downloaded all of them and have no life, lol.
> 
> Thanks for all the support as always (102 kudos??? WHAT), and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY IT IS SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

"The Asari have been down this road before, Captain," Tevos says with a frown as Shepard bites her lip.

 

"But Madame Councillor, let me-"

 

"I tried to smooth things over with the Salarian Dalatrass," Tevos sighs, bowing her head slightly. "To say she's upset would be a monumental understatement."

 

"Grah!" Shepard snarls, whipping her head up in fury. "Some of these issues are more than _hundreds_ of years old! It's time to let go. We're _all_ in the shits right now. It's not the time for pesky squabbles." Tevos flinches slightly at the burning red spreading through the irises of the enraged captain. The woman crosses her arms and shakes her head, moments away from breathing fire at the Asari. Tevos only sighs, placing a hand on her crest in a sign of exasperation and fatigue.

 

"It's sad to say that any effort to align these groups seems doomed to failure, Captain." Shepard clenches her jaw and curls her fingers into a fist. Tevos shakes her head, continuing to growl, "I'm sure you understand that we cannot afford to waste time with the Reapers knocking at our door." Shepard snorts, disgusted.

 

"Knocking? They're not fucking knocking, Councillor. They're here and they're taking over the galaxy whether you fucking have _time_ or not," Shepard snarls viciously, pointing her finger in the Councillor's direction. "You're the one that talked about being blind to the destruction and that crap. Can't you see what's coming? We have to fight together. The Reapers are far too strong a force to defeat individually. You're insufferable!" Tevos is quiet before she hangs her head.

 

"I wish you luck, Captain, but I'm afraid that the Asari won't be attending your summit," Tevos replies softly, and before Shepard can even stutter a response, the comm shuts off, leaving the captain alone in the room. Shepard shakes her head and bows it, gripping the steel bars ahead of her in complete rage.

 

"EDI?" Shepard breathes out, trying to conceal her rage. "Plot a course for Sur'Kesh. I'm done stalling on this summit."

 

"Course plotted, Captain," EDI responds mechanically. Shepard grunts in acknowledgement, wincing as she feels another headache coming on.

 

"Captain?" Victus' voice sounds from the war room. Shepard swallows her fury and nods her head up, cocking it over her shoulder to see the Turian carefully approach her. She sighs and releases her grip on the steel bars before coming to stand before him. The Turian nods, gratefully telling her, "thank you for allowing me the use of your ship and for going along with this plan. Garrus said that he had to attend to the Normandy's weapons systems. Something about… calibrations."

 

"That sounds like Garrus," Shepard snorts, hazarding a faint smirk at the statement. Victus offers a tight lipped smile as he bows his head.

 

"I'm sorry to say that the Asari councillor won't be joining us," Shepard sighs, rubbing her jaw as she watches the Turian flinch. "She thinks that there's too much bad blood with the Krogan." Primarch Victus scratches his mandibles, eyeing the captain warily. There's exhaustion that lingers in his amber eyes, however.

 

"She may be right, but there will be a lot more blood, real blood, spilled if we don't try," Victus says, glancing over to the assets terminal. "The sooner we have this summit, the sooner we'll know. Until then, may the Spirits guide us and give us the strength we need to pull this off."

 

"Yeah," Shepard mumbles, but she knows it's going to take a lot more than prayers for this to work. 

 

Turning away from the Primarch, Shepard heads down towards the command centre. There's a heavy ache in her heart as she passes Private Campbell and Private Westermoreland. The two of them are chatting about something menial, and for a moment it disgusts the captain to know that they can discuss such little problems when there's a war raging outside the metallic hull of the ship. But then, she reminds herself that these two guards aren't on the front-lines. And so, Shepard doesn't pass them a second glance as she walks briskly to the elevator, catching the worried glance of Traynor at the command centre.

 

"Captain?" The nervous specialist squeaks. Shepard fights the urge to roll her eyes as she steps forward.

 

"What is it, Traynor?" Shepard growls. The angry scars on her cheek threaten to split but she hides her wince. Sam dips her head respectfully, her hazel eyes still carrying that concerned expression. Shepard relaxes slightly, rubbing her forehead as she reminds herself that Traynor's not even supposed to be here. 

 

"Are you alright? It was fairly intense up here," Samantha says, though her voice cracks, "I can't imagine what'd been like for you down there on that moon."

 

"I thought you'd be more concerned about EDI?" Shepard asks, quirking her brow. Samantha smiles a little at the remark, but shakes her head.

 

"EDI is a huge asset to the team," Sam explains with a shrug, "if she'd told me about her plan to obtain a body, I'd have assisted her."

 

"Good to know where your loyalties lie," Shepard grumbles, crossing her arms. Traynor's eyes widen as she shakes her head defensively.

 

"No! Not like that, Captain. I just meant that if it meant more help for you… well, you know," the specialist stumbles on her words nervously. Shepard doesn't lose the hostile expression as Sam bites her lip, rolling it into her mouth. She nods her head up again and takes a deep breath. Fortunately, EDI is there to intervene.

 

"I did not want to cause a conflict of interest between our friendship and your duty," EDI replies calmly. "It is not Specialist Traynor's fault, Captain."

 

"I'd have preferred a conflict of interest over a hard restart of half our systems," Sam chuckles, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, we did send a girl with a broken leg into your engine room to risk her life to save yours. If anything, you should consider yourself lucky, EDI."

 

"I am grateful for the work you and Asami put in, Specialist, but I had it under control," EDI replies nonchalantly. Shepard sighs, her brows perking up with slight impatience. Samantha quickly notices and turns back to point at her computer systems. She pulls up a data-pad and hands it to the captain.

 

"But that's not really why I wanted to speak with you, Captain. I found something while scanning Alliance channels," Sam says with urgency. Shepard scans over the document while the specialist gives the brief. "Grissom Academy is requesting help. The Reaper invasion front will hit them soon."

 

"Grissom Academy?" Shepard says, her brow furrowing as she faintly recalls the name. "I think I remember sending a boy there, David Archer." The painful memories of having watched the autistic boy being toyed around by his sadistic older brother stir a new fit of rage within the captain. Nodding her head upwards with determination, Shepard asks, "what can we do to help?" Sam smiles a little at the statement, clearly relieved to see the acquiescence in those green eyes. 

 

"Well, a Turian evacuation transport responded to their call, but there was something off about the signal," Sam says, turning back to type a few commands into her computer. The data-pad flashes, causing Shepard's gaze to lock in on the readings. "I did some further analysis and found out that it is a decoy. The signal contains similar frequencies to the ones that Cerberus used when you had to find the downed Collector ship. My guess is that they're already at the school."

 

"How is the military situation?" Shepard asks, handing the data-pad back. Sam frowns as she stares at her computer.

 

"I've been in touch with one of executives of the school," Sam responds dryly, "Kahlee Sanders. Says that they've got the station under control."

 

"How bad is the need? Can we send Alliance ships to help them out?" The captain's eyes are still concerned as she stares at the galaxy map. "Petra Nebula is about a three day trip from here. Will they be able to hold out until after we've had our summit?" Sam takes a deep breath and glances thoroughly at her reports.

 

"It isn't reported urgent, and from the tracking EDI has managed to extrapolate of Reaper invasions, they'll still have a week or two before things get heavy. The school is filled with experienced biotics, with most of them training to be in the Alliance. Sanders mentioned something about the teachers being adept in their capabilities as well. Cerberus hasn't done much of a push yet, but they're weeding their way into the system slowly," Samantha replies with a firm nod. Shepard licks over her bottom lip and thinks for a moment. She trusts the specialist to be telling the truth, so she nods with a heavy sigh.

 

"Let Sanders know we'll fly in help after we convene the summit near Sur'Kesh," Shepard orders gruffly. "Keep it on an alert. I want updates, Specialist."

 

"Gladly, Ma'am," Sam says with a crisp salute, turning back to the monitor. Before she can leave, Shepard turns around.

 

"And Traynor?" She asks as Sam cocks her head over. Shepard's gaze softens slightly. "Good find."

 

A faint blush paints over those chocolate cheeks as Sam nods in gratitude. "Of course, Captain."

 

/

 

"So how does this work, exactly?"

 

Kuvira stares at the assault rifle in her hand with a confused expression. Ashley hands her a white cloth and sprays some sort of liquid on it. She pries the gun out of the bender's hand and swipes the cloth over, getting into the nooks and crannies of the object. Kuvira watches carefully, though her gaze wanders to the lean muscles threatening to bulge out from the commander's tight fitting thermal shirt. A faint tint paints her face as she hastily looks back at the gun, not noticing that Ashley had been talking the entire time and giving her instructions. The metal-bender blinks, trying to keep her blush from spreading further.

 

"Are you listening?" Ashley grunts out, raising her brow. "Because staring at the guns won't clean them, you know." 

 

"This isn't my job," Kuvira grumbles, throwing up her walls again to glare at the former gunny. Ashley narrows her gaze.

 

"Look, just because you did your fucking duty of saving the Turian's ass doesn't excuse you from being a fugitive," Ashley snaps, rolling her eyes when Kuvira crosses her arms in agitation. "You're on this ship? You're going to fucking work. Now c'mon, these guns aren't cleaning themselves."

 

"At least I could handle myself," Kuvira grunts to herself as she snatches the gun out of Ashley's hands. "Didn't need your boyfriend for back up."

 

"Excuse me?!" Ashley snarls, shoving the bender with a rough push to her side. Kuvira can't hide the flinch as she steps back. Ashley's eyes flash with guilt for a brief second, but once she sees the arrogant expression return to Kuvira's jade depths, her aggravation returns in full force.

 

"You heard me, _Commander_ ," Kuvira says, sneering her title. "I protected the alien. It wasn't even my job, it was yours."

 

"Oh will you just fuck off, you son of a bitch," Ashley snaps with a wave of her hand, "if I hadn't been there to spray down those husks at the start, you would have stood there and shit your pants until they ran you over. I'm the real reason you're alive. If you were really a captain before, you'd know that arrogance gets you nowhere." Kuvira only glares at her, causing Ashley to turn red. Just as she's about to say something, another voice interrupts them. 

 

"Sorry to interrupt this cat-fight, but Ashley, Shepard needs you and Kuvira in the conference room ASAP," Joker's voice sounds overhead, his tone playful. Ashley and Kuvira both scrunch up their faces at his insinuation as Joker chuckles, "but man, having EDI back makes scuttlebutt that much more interesting."

 

"Joker, I _fucking_ swear…," Ashley snaps, her voice growly and low. Kuvira nods as well, crossing her arms as she stares up at the ceiling.

 

"Hey! I was just kidding," Joker says in mock guilt, "well… sort of. But seriously, Shep's pissed and you might want to hurry."

 

"When is she never pissed," Kuvira grumbles under her breath. Ashley tries not to chuckle at the response, but seeing the frown and pout on the metal-bender's lips causes her to blush lightly. Growling to shove the feelings away, Ashley nods at the younger woman with affirmation and authority.

 

"C'mon, we'll clean the guns later," Ashley says urgently. "Shepard's better when pissed than angry, trust me."

 

With a crisp nod, Kuvira agrees. The two women make their way from the gunnery to the elevator, riding it up in silence. It's only in the dank space that Ashley and Kuvira subtly notice how close they're standing to each other. In the agonizing ride up towards the CIC, they hazard a small, hesitant glance at each other before tearing away with frowns on their faces. With much relief, the doors swing open and they dodge through the two guards and head towards the command centre. Low and behold, Shepard is standing by the table, staring out into the vast entity of space with her hands behind her back.

 

"Captain," Ashley barely holds back from stuttering her name, "you requested to see us?"

 

Shepard's shoulders tense slightly before relaxing. The older woman turns and Ashley grimaces at the sight of a new, puffy scar at the underside of her right cheekbone. The captain stalks forward, looking at the two of them. Kuvira stands straighter upon seeing the taller woman, but there's still a slight amount of apprehension in her jade eyes as Shepard walks up to them, her chin raised in a subtle show of assertiveness. Kuvira swallows thickly, starting to feel the heat.

 

"You fought well on Menae," Shepard says gruffly, staring at Kuvira. "You obviously have experience in military."

 

"I was the former captain of the guard in Zaofu, as well as the leader of my armies during my… _reign_ ," Kuvira says strongly, though her voice stumbles a little on the last word. Ashley's brow raises at the compliment. It'd been so long since Shepard had given her any sort of acknowledgement. What's so special about Kuvira? The commander has to refrain from shaking her head in disgust as Shepard looks her over carefully, like a new weapon.

 

"Fighting is in your blood?" Shepard asks, her eyes never leaving the younger woman's own. Kuvira nods, feeling more at ease.

 

"As it is in yours," she responds with confidence. Shepard snorts and grunts at the statement.

 

"I'm not going to draw this on any longer," Shepard grumbles, turning to face Ashley. "Commander Williams, you are going to train her to fight."

 

"What?!" Both Kuvira and Ashley blurt out in surprise. Shepard doesn't react to their surprise.

 

"Are you deaf?" The captain growls impatiently, glaring at Ashley. "You will give Kuvira the training with our weapons. She'll be assisting us ground-side from now on. I want her trained in hand-to-hand as well as artillery. You will oversee her training and designate her the position you best see fit. That's an order."

 

"Are you sure?" Ashley asks airily, trying to fight back from yelling at her superior officer. "I mean, she's a criminal."

 

"Hm," Kuvira smirks, crossing her arms smugly as she stares down the soldier. "Is that jealousy I detect?"

 

"And for you," Shepard says, turning back to Kuvira. "You will address her as your commanding officer. You are to not disobey any command she gives you, and if you do, you better pray to whatever God or Spirit you fucking believe in because I will hand your ass to you on a silver platter. Is that clear, private?!"

 

"Private?" Kuvira asks, standing straighter as she glares at Shepard now. "I'm not your fucking soldier."

 

"You are now," Shepard snarls, pointing to the war room. "I've got people dying. I need all the help I can get. I'm not asking you to kiss her ass, I'm asking you to cooperate enough that we can save as many people as we can. As much as I don't trust you or your bending abilities, you're a damned good soldier. I need you."

 

Kuvira is quiet for a few moments before she glances at Ashley. The older woman is staring at the captain, however, at a loss for words.

 

"You need her?" Ashley asks, flabbergasted. "I've worked for you longer than she has, I've… I've been _closer_ to you for longer than she has and you need _her_?!" 

 

"Williams," Shepard says, though her tone softens a little. Ashley bites her lip angrily, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

"I don't know what the fuck Cerberus did you, but this some fucked up shit. The Shepard I know would trust her own men and women over outsiders," Ashley says defiantly, her voice cracking slightly as she nods her head up to stare at the captain with exhausted, but hurt eyes. "You… I don't know who _you_ are, Skipper."

 

"Ash, listen-"

 

"No," Ashley says softly, letting her gaze drop. There's a moment of silence before her head nods upwards again, hazel eyes lit with anger.

 

"I'll train her, Captain," she hisses her title, pointing at Kuvira without passing the metal-bender a glance, "but not for you. I'm doing it for Earth, for the people that we left behind. Do you remember them, Captain? Do you remember all those people who are fucking dying because we left them? I'm doing this for _them_."

 

"Enough!" Shepard bellows, grabbing Ashley by the shoulders and shoving her against the wall roughly. "You will not assume that this is something that I want, Commander. I promoted you because I trust you to do good, to carry this ship when I cannot and to lead. If you cannot accept that sometimes leadership requires tough decisions, I can gladly demote you and find someone else. I chose you first, Ashley, over everyone else, I chose you. Because I believe in you." The captain's voice cracks on the last word, her head drooping low as she releases her grip on the startled officer. Ashley's heart beats wildly inside her chest as she watches more skin split apart on Shepard's jaw, revealing the cybernetic layer beneath her flesh. It screams out in bright flashes of orange, causing Shepard to gasp.

 

"Please," she hoarsely whispers, glancing back up at Ashley. "I need… I need you to do this, Ash."

 

"Why?" Ashley asks breathlessly, completely ignoring Kuvira's hardened gaze from the corner of the room. Shepard looks away, tired and lost.

 

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to," the captain replies softly, out of earshot from the metal-bender. Ashley's eyes flash with worry, but Shepard's vulnerability lasts only a brief moment before she straightens once again. The captain looks at her with intent, her eyes cold but not completely unwelcoming.

 

"Okay," Ashley responds, knowing that whatever battles Shepard's fighting on the ground aren't comparable to the ones in her head. She'd noticed a difference in her superior since having picked her up from Vancouver, but she'd not had the courage to voice the concerns until Mars. A lot still stood between them, foreign ground that often comes after a failed relationship. Ashley gulps and takes a step back towards Kuvira. "I'll train Kuvira. Anything else, Captain?"

 

"That's all, Ash," Shepard says, turning away to head back to the war room, leaving the metal-bender alone with the soldier.

 

"You still love her," Kuvira speaks, shattering the tense silence in the room.

 

Ashley stiffens, tears burning in her eyes. Images of Shepard's lean body over hers flash through her head. Her eyes, so bright and beautiful as she'd been rescued from Eden Prime. Of that mouth that'd coursed cries from her own lungs, to suck them up and heal the pain in her heart before tearing it apart. She remembers every ounce of skin as it'd moved against her own. Their tongues meeting together in heated exchanges of desperation and sheer will. Strong shoulders supporting her frail body as Shepard chose her over Kaidan. The reassuring embrace after she'd broken down in the showers, mourning the loss of her friend.

 

And then, the moment Liara took the captain's heart and held it tighter, closer, gentler than she ever could.

 

"Head back down to the armoury," Ashley says, hiding the quaking of emotion in her voice. "You've got a lot to learn." Kuvira doesn't respond, causing Ashley to whip her head around and glare at the younger woman. She projects her anger and frustration onto the metal-bender as she clenches her jaw in fury.

 

"That's an order, _Private_ ," Ashley growls, staring her down. "And if you talk smart to me ever again, you'll be reprimanded. This isn't a fucking game anymore. You're a soldier now, whether either of us like it or not. Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, no, I fucking loathe you, but I'm a member of this crew and the commanding officer. Shepard gave me an order, and like you, I am going to fucking follow it. Get your ass down to the gunnery, _now_." There's pure ire in Ashley's eyes that dries Kuvira's mouth in both subtle disgruntlement and well-hidden fear. The metal-bender is quiet still before she nods slowly.

 

"Fine," Kuvira says briskly, "teach me all you know, Commander."

 

/

 

Garrus rounds the corner, heading towards the weapons systems. He keeps his head down, numb from watching the destruction on Palaven and having to fly away to conduct some summit. His mandibles flicker and he shoves down his worry and guilt. He sighs and walks faster towards the doors, wanting to be away from the world for a few moments. His father and sister are in oblivion, Spirits' knowing what their situation is. The Turian gasps as he remembers his sister's smile and his father's constant disappointment in him. _If only he could see me now_ , Garrus seethes internally, _backing away like the coward I am_.

 

Just as Garrus is about to make it to the door, his body collides with something soft, earning a grunt from the receiver. The Turian nods his head upwards to see a pale, raven-haired woman with startling green eyes sprawled out on the floor. He reaches down instantly and helps her up, muttering an apology. He notices the crutches and feels more guilt wash over. He swiftly reaches for them, pulling them into his talons before handing them to the young woman.

 

"Sorry," he mutters with a rasp, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you hurt?" The woman shakes her head, staring at him in bewilderment.

 

"Are you sure?" He asks, brows raising slightly as he looks around for Dr Chakwas. The woman clears her throat and offers a bleak smile.

 

"No, no, I'm fine! I mean, well, my leg is a bit wrecked but I'll get it fixed soon enough," the woman responds jovially, her initial shock now having worn off. Garrus' brows furrow in confusion. Where did this woman come from? He grunts softly, glancing over her shoulder to the main battery room. 

 

"You are…?" He asks gently, mandibles flickering. The woman smiles again, extending her hand.

 

"Asami Sato," she responds kindly. Garrus cocks his head. The name sounds familiar, but he can't quite recall it. He opts to shaking her hand respectfully.

 

"Garrus Vakarian," he responds with the same soft tone. Asami smiles at him again, releasing their hands as she adjusts herself upon her crutches. He stands there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he stares around for someone to interrupt or explain just who this woman is. Asami blushes slightly at his discomfort. She tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear, dipping her head with embarrassment. Garrus stays standing, trying to smile.

 

"I was just going to check out the main battery," Garrus tells her swiftly, trying to get out of their awkward trap. "Shepard mentioned something about someone rebooting the entire system, so I figured I'd check it out to make sure that energy levels are running at optimum speeds." Asami's eyes widen at his statement.

 

"That was, uh, me," she stumbles out nervously. "I apologize if I acted rashly. I just thought that it would be the quickest solution to the problem."

 

"You were the one who single-handedly brought the Normandy back to life?" Garrus asks, his mouth agape as he stares at the state of her mangled leg. "With that leg? How did you even manage to get into the drive core, let alone turn the damned thing back to life?" Asami grins at him, shifting her weight on her feet.

 

"Well, my… friend helped me out a little, but it was quite simple. I have a glove that can redirect power as well as electrically stimulate objects," Asami explains swiftly, reaching into her pants to pull out the sleek maroon and brown device. He peers at it curiously, nodding with approval. 

 

"Interesting," Garrus says, amazed by her invention. Asami smiles up at him, but the small smirk dulls at the faded glance in his eyes. Garrus stares down at her fondly, remembering how his sister had once been just as inquisitive and curious about technology. They were more than years apart and haven't spoken since Garrus' failure at C-Sec, but as he looks down at Asami, he can't help feel slightly nostalgic. The younger woman pockets her glove and smiles gently.

 

"You must be the weapons expert that Dr Chakwas was talking about," Asami says softly. "You and Shepard go back?"

 

"Way back," Garrus replies with a gentle chuckle. "I was with her for almost every mission from the beginning. Even joined her team during her fight with the Collectors. This… this is nothing compared to all of those battles. This is the real fight in here." Garrus' voice trails off mournfully, his head dropping again.

 

"Hey," she says gently, reaching out to tap his armoured shoulder. "You know anything about the main battery?" 

 

Garrus' brows furrow at the question, but it snaps him from his depressive stage. He sees something in her eyes that he can't quite explain, but he nods. He points towards the door towards the compartment, replying, "I always worked the main battery. Calibrations were necessary on the old Normandy. With EDI installed on this new baby, it's more or less tinkering now." Asami smiles fondly, almost in understanding with the Turian. She sighs, facing the door as well.

 

"You know, I don't know if anyone told you, but Korra - my friend - and Kuvira, whom I assume you must've met, we're not from here," Asami says, her eyes glued to the door. Garrus looks over at her, but she doesn't move her gaze. "We're from a place called Republic City. We slipped through some sort of time-space continuum and ended up on Mars, where Captain Shepard and her crew found us. At first, we didn't know what'd happened, but now, we're worlds away from home. None of us know what happened, or if our home even exists anymore. It's hard to stay positive in the middle of a war. We were at war back home, too. The one raging it had been the woman you fought alongside last night, Kuvira. She… she was trying to expand her territory into our cities by force."

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Garrus asks her quietly, twiddling his talons back and forth. Asami's gaze softens as she turns to him with a nod.

 

"Because I think everyone here understands the pain of having to leave your home behind, not knowing if it's going to survive," Asami whispers, straightening her back as she sighs. "But we can't do anything from here, can we? I have a broken leg that won't heal without implants, and you have to leave your system, your home, as it burns behind you. It's hard, Garrus. Yet, we have to find a way through it, right? I mean, I don't even know if Republic City even exists anymore. I've been distracting myself by delving into your people's histories. Learning about species, technology - it doesn't matter what, I just want to learn. I want to forget that outside these walls, whatever I've learned has no effect on who lives or dies. People walk around here with their shoulders stiff and fire in their eyes, but their hearts are frail and weakening with each report that passes through the news. I've read up on this war, of the Reapers. So many people have died."

 

Garrus looks away, his eyes misting with tears. His sister's voice is in the back of his head, crying out to him for help.

 

"Teach me about the Normandy's weapons systems," Asami says quietly, pulling him away from his thoughts again. Garrus looks at her, befuddled.

 

"Why?" He asks, though his voice shakes. Asami glances up at him, her own eyes glistening with tears.

 

"Because I want to slip away, too," she whispers, adjusting her weight upon her crutches. "Sometimes tinkering is the only thing we can do."

 

Garrus thinks about it for a few moments, lost in thought as he stares down at her green eyes. There's something familiar in those peridot depths, something that warms his heart and dispels the anxiety brewing inside his chest. He sighs and looks back up to the doors where the main battery is. The Turian swallows thickly before nodding wearily, leading them towards the doors. The two of them hobble forward until the door whooshes open. Asami's expression is still curious, but less open than before. There's a guarded look in her eyes as she runs her hands over the processing core for the Thanix Cannon, observing it carefully.

 

"How did you come to know so much about technology?" Garrus asks, opting to break the silence between them. Asami doesn't tear her gaze away from the unit, but her hands tremble slightly as she grazes her fingers over the smooth metallic covering. The heiress sighs and bows her head slightly.

 

"My father," she whispers, "he built our company back home from nothing. He… he groomed me to take over but he betrayed me. Called me an ungrateful, insolent child. Tried to kill me, too." She chuckles bitterly at the last statement, tears burning in her eyes. Garrus feels the resentment on an empathetic level.

 

"My dad wasn't much of my own fan either," he grumbles as he begins setting up a diagnostics test for the cannons. "I crapped out on a job during my early C-Sec days. There was a terrorist running loose and my team was responsible for catching him. I was sick of the constant 'paper work first' bullshit. Went out and hunted the damned bastard myself and brought him in. I thought my dad would be proud, but nope, he just told me that breaking the rules isn't a part of the job, and that I was no better than the murderer I'd arrested. Fired me the next day." Garrus growls the story, faint twinges of anger burbling in his chest.

 

 _"Sure it's all so easy for you, casting judgement from behind that desk," Garrus snarls at his father, slamming his talons on the table. "You have no idea what it's like out there anymore. Guns and drugs are_ flooding _into this place. I close one channel and two more open up. And you'd rather I spend my time behind a desk doing paperwork?!" The Turian snorts in disbelief, shaking his head at his father. The elder Vakarian only watches with beady blue eyes, disappointed in his son._

 

_"So if you don't like the rules, you just break them, is that it?!" He snaps back, standing from his desk to his full height. Garrus' face falls._

 

_"Of course not, it's just-"_

 

_"Just what?" He snarls, clawing into his desk. "Your mother would be ashamed of you."_

 

"I guess we both have Daddy-issues," Garrus rumbles instead, forcing himself away from the memory. Asami flinches slightly, but she nods regardless. But then, a small chuckle plays at her lips. Garrus raises his brow curiously, unsure of what could turn this somber moment into something funny. Asami glances at him, a twinge of resentment and guilt still present in her striking gaze, but she nods at him with a warm smile.

 

"It's funny how the universe works, huh," she mumbles, leaning upwards as she stares at the guns. "Two equally damaged people in a damaged world, still worrying about day-old hate from their fathers. We hardly knew each other moments ago and here we are now, spilling our darkest secrets." Garrus smiles at the comment, maneuvering around the computer to come stand at her side. The two of them stare down at the mechanism that controls the gun, feeling lighter.

 

"So," Garrus says with his familiar rasp, "want to learn about the battery?" Asami nods, understanding and empathy kindling in her green eyes.

 

"Please," she whispers. Garrus smiles and nods, showing her the ropes, telling her everything from the construction to the purpose of each component. The two of them mentally strip apart the cannons and analyze everything. Asami helps with suggestions on how to reroute the power faster. Garrus shares more stories about his early days with Shepard. Asami muses over her own adventures with Korra. They laugh and tinker, forgetting about the war raging outside.

 

Sometimes distractions are the only way to cope, they realize.

 

/

 

"The Krogan is in no position to make demands!" The Salarian Dalatrass' voice sounds out from the conference room as Shepard slips past the doors with Korra in tow. The young avatar doesn't particularly look like she wants to attend this meeting, or that she necessarily belongs, but Shepard ignores her discomfort.

 

She'd been cornered by the captain in the elevator on the way to visit Kuvira to see how metal-bender was healing after the strife back down on Menae. While she still harboured ill-feelings towards the commander, she couldn't forget that it'd been the earth-bender that saved her father's life back during the Red Lotus' campaign. Shepard had found her and talked to her about this summit she was to hold, and how she'd wanted Korra to be there.

 

"And why is it my responsibility to join you, huh?" Korra had demanded as Shepard crossed her arms. The captain's lip curled down from its snarl and into a line.

 

"Because after seeing you with the councillors, I think that perhaps a little ancient hope will motivate them to make the right decisions. I know you're terrified, kid, but so is the rest of the world. I want to get you back home, trust me. But I can't do that if everyone is dead," Shepard had told her pleadingly. Korra only snorted and attempted to turn away, but Shepard's hand clasped around her bulging bicep, turning her back around softly.

 

"Look, I just want to see if they have more information about these Avatars. I want to know if there are more people out there like you that can help. We need everything we can get right now. I can't guarantee an alliance between our races, Korra. I'm no diplomat," Shepard had told her sternly, though she was quieter than before. Korra only let out a frustrated breath as she'd muttered out, "and you think I am? I'm not even supposed to be here."

 

"Just come," Shepard had urged her. "They need to see you. They need to know that you're alive."

 

"Am I, though?" Korra asked back. 

 

Shepard had never answered.

 

The grumble of the giant red lion-turtle shaped creature draws Korra from the recent memory.

 

"The Krogan has a name," the Krogan clan chief growls with hostility, "it's Urdnot Wrex."

 

Shepard smiles slightly at the sight of her old friend as she steps in the room. Meanwhile, Korra looks petrified at the size of the giant rock-lizard hybrid. She gulps and presses herself closer to Shepard's side as they enter the room. Wrex turns to face the captain with a grin, reaching over to punch her shoulder. Shepard nods at him, bemused by his form of greeting, before turning to face Victus and the Dalatrass. Wrex turns his eyes back to the Salarian, disgruntled. 

 

"And I'm not just some junkyard varren on a leash that you can use whenever you're in trouble," Wrex snorts, shaking his head with disgust. "I've got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka. So why should I care if a few Turians go extinct?" He fixes his glare on Victus now, who seems unfazed.

 

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex," Victus says with a slight edge to his voice. "I have no time for it. What do you want?"

 

Shepard glances between the Turian and the Krogan, watching warily as Wrex's lip curls into a tight line.

 

"I'll tell you what I need," Wrex growls, leaning forward onto the table. "A cure for the Genophage."

 

"Absolutely not!" The Dalatrass says in shock, waving her hands with discern. "The Genophage is non-negotiable." 

 

"Genophage?" Korra asks, glancing up at Shepard. The captain takes a deep breath and nods at the Krogan, who's now turned his attention to the tinier human in the room. Even the Turian and Dalatrass look over, surprised to see Korra, as if they'd not noticed her when she'd walked in.

 

"The Genophage was a biological weapon deployed by the Turians to the Krogan in order to stop rebellions," Shepard explains with an exhausted rasp, "it rendered the Krogan sterile and prevented further conflict during the war. Because of it, blood between the two species have been tainted."

 

"More like destroyed," Wrex grunts, shaking his broad head. Korra's brow furrows and she crosses her arms.

 

"So the best idea at the time to stop a war was to unethically purge the species? What kind of solution is that? Eradication?" Korra asks, befuddled by the statement. The Dalatrass blinks at her with a glare present on her amphibious face. She walks over to the Avatar and peers at her curiously.

 

"I thought each species was to have one representative, Captain. Who is this?" The Dalatrass hisses, glaring at Korra. The Avatar isn't affected by the stare, however, as she chooses to answer on Shepard's behalf. She tilts her chin up, her previous fear and anxiety of the situation wiped clean from her face.

 

"I'm the Avatar," she growls, bunching up her muscles. "I'm here because this is as much my world as it is yours."

 

"Avatar, huh?" Wrex says with a rough chuckle as he stands beside Shepard. "Thought you died out thousands of years ago."

 

"You know of the Avatars?" Korra asks, turning to face the giant. Wrex nods. The Turian places his hand on the table, giving Korra an earnest, but also wary smile. Wrex crosses his arms, but doesn't show any types of aggression when facing her. Korra relaxes slightly, knowing she doesn't have to fight him.

 

"Knew, more like. The last one-"

 

"Died," Korra finishes the statement, the previous sadness returning. "I… I'm that Avatar." Wrex's brows raise and he stiffens.

 

"You're Avatar Korra?" He asks, his teeth showing as he frowns. Korra's head tilts at his tone. It's shocked mixed in with awe.

 

"You know about me?" Korra asks warily. Victus nods, offering her another calming smile.

 

"I would hope so," Wrex chuckles as he leans back. Shepard glances at him too, her interest now piqued. "I mean, I am almost a thousand years old, child."

 

"Wait, what?" Korra blurts out, flustered at the information. "You're one thousand years old?" 

 

"And counting," Wrex says, adding a wink. The Dalatrass doesn't seem amused by the banter between the two and hisses.

 

"Avatar or not, you don't belong here. You hold no power," the lizard-woman snarls viciously. Shepard goes to answer but Wrex beats her to it.

 

"Actually, Dalatrass, you are mistaken. If anyone is to hold power here, it's her." Shepard frowns at this, glancing at Korra. The Avatar blushes, but doesn't reply to the giant lion-turtle shaped beast. Victus' mandibles flicker but he doesn't appear to be opinionated in either direction upon her appearance.

 

"Wait," Victus says, his gaze flickering to the shorter woman. "You said that you'd died. How is that possible?"

 

"I… I don't know." Korra's voice cracks and she bows her head, her vulnerability flaring up. Wrex frowns.

 

"There was a massive energy explosion on Earth. It wiped the majority of humans off the face of the planet, leaving it to rebuild. The textures and geographical plates moved and the planet basically terraformed. Life was reborn again after. Some say it was a natural disasters, others claim it to be the first harvest of the Reapers. It happened many years ago, long before I had been born. Mostly the Asari are taught about histories regarding the humans, but Krogans knew of the strength Avatars could possess," Wrex explains slowly, his eyes remaining neutral as Korra's expression turns into one of pure horror and devastation. 

 

"Avatar Korra was the only Avatar besides Aang, Kyoshi, and Roku to be remembered by our species," Wrex finishes, leaning back. "Though personally, Kyoshi was my favourite. She would make a fine Krogan." The Dalatrass folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head, annoyed at the conversation.

 

"With all due respect, Captain, if you'd like to do a history lesson, can you conduct it on your private time? We have work to do. I have limited time away from my planet, and quite frankly the overgrown brute and his story-time is wasting it," she growls angrily, snarling at Wrex with animosity. "The fact of the matter is, a cure for the Genophage is out of the question. I fail to see it as a solution to anything." Shepard frowns, turning the conversation back to the summit.

 

"Why are you so opposed to the cure, Dalatrass?" Shepard says, cocking her head slightly. The Dalatrass' hostile glare doesn't soften.

 

"Because my people uplifted the Krogan," she answers in short. "We know them best."

 

"You mean you used us!" Wrex growls, slamming his fist on the table hard enough to cause Korra to jump slightly. "To fight a war _you_ couldn't win! It wasn't the Salarians, the Asari, or even the Turians that stopped the Rachni, it was Krogan blood that turned the tides! You're nothing but slimy little lizards with no muscle."

 

"And after that you ceased to be useful," the Dalatrass says back, pointing her scaly finger in his direction. "The Genophage was the only way to keep your… urges in check." Wrex's eyes narrow, a terrifying rumble sounding from his shelled chest as he viciously glares at the Salarian like a piece of meat.

 

"Dalatrass," Victus sighs, intervening as peacefully as he can, "you may not like him but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't get us anywhere."

 

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth!" The Dalatrass snaps back. Korra rolls her eyes. This is almost as bad as when the council had been in charge of Republic City. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Shepard drawing on her last reserves in order to stay calm. Knowing that the captain doesn't appear to be in a position to carry out peaceful negotiation, Korra steps forward. She clenches her fist and draws a flame, catching their attention.

 

" _Enough!_ " The Avatar snarls, drawing their attention. "I'm not a part of your world but you are acting like children. There is a war waging outside these walls, and all you can care about are old battles that do not matter? History is the past, leave it at that. This is a time for you to work together. Shepard is trying to unite these races so we all have a chance at life. You want to sit here and squabble over who did what? Fine. But don't come running back when your world is in ruins."

 

A silence envelops a room as the Avatar stops her speech, her chest heaving. Wrex looks both amused and amazed by her show of strength. Victus seems shocked but respectful nonetheless, however the Dalatrass appears to be appalled by her lack of subordination. Shepard on the other hand is mildly impressed. The Dalatrass glares at the captain of the Normandy, crossing her arms like a toddler throwing a tantrum as she flicks her tongue in distaste.

 

"You'd let a random human do your bidding, Captain?" The Dalatrass snorts, shaking her head. "That's low, even for you."

 

"You're insufferable," Shepard says, her green eyes being slowly blotted out by the cybernetic red. "Korra has a point. I stand by the Avatar and Wrex."

 

"We uplifted the Krogan to do one thing - wage war," the Salarian snarls lithely, piercing her dark gaze into Wrex. "It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know. They have no other purpose than to fight. It doesn't matter with whom they are fighting for… or against. They are machines."

 

"Machines?!" Wrex roars, slamming his fist on the table again. "Say it again you lizard-faced bitch! I'll show you fucking machine!"

 

"Wrex," Shepard says in a low voice, giving him a stern warning. "It's not worth it. We don't have the time for this."

 

"Exactly," the Salarian says with a smug smile. Before she can thank the captain for her agreement, Shepard rounds on her.

 

"Your people should have thought the matter through," Shepard growls, crossing her arms in fury. "Was it _really_ a surprise when the Krogan revolted? You drove them to commit tasks that you were too 'clean and proper' to do. Wrex is right, you _used_ them."

 

"That's precisely my point, Captain. We made a rash decision. We turned to the Krogan out of desperation," the Dalatrass says, walking closer over to the captain's side. "It's the same mistake you're about to make today. Trusting the Krogan is one thing, but curing the Genophage? Preposterous! No good will come of it."

 

"The Krogan have paid for their mistake time and time again," Shepard says, glancing over at Wrex and Victus. The Krogan is still glaring at the Salarian, but Victus' eyes have softened slightly as he nods in her direction. Shepard sighs as she turns back to the Dalatrass to sternly tell her, "the Genophage has gone on long enough."

 

"One thousand, four hundred and seventy-six years," Wrex cuts in, nodding at the Salarian, " _if_ you're keeping track."

 

"It was a thousand years free from these… brutes!" The Salarian hisses, jabbing her finger in his direction. Korra growls in exasperation.

 

"Are you shitting me?! Are you seriously going to call them, of _all_ the species in this room, brutes?!" Korra demands, her nostrils beginning to steam from her anger. "You caused an entire race to be sterile! Now listen lady, I may not be around here long enough to know why you did this, but a thousand years for one revolt? That's bullshit. You can't subject an entire group of people to such levels of inhumane treatment just because of one mistake. It's unethical and completely unnecessary. If anyone is out of line here, it's you. So far, you're the only one who hasn't offered a plan. At least Urdnot Wrex and Primarch Victus are willing to negotiate. You're just being stubborn and agitating. You're not helping anyone. If anything, you're wasting _our_ time!" Victus nods, though he seems irritated.

 

"This Avatar is right," he grumbles, "but whether they deserve a cure or not is academic. It would take years to formulate one."

 

"My information says otherwise," Wrex says, leaning off the table. He smirks at the Turian before walking to the head of the table. He powers on a device which shows data reports filled with DNA processing and other biological testing. "A Salarian scientist named Maelon grew a conscience. He was on Tuchanka testing cures on my planet's females." Over the dim lighting, Shepard makes contact with Wrex frowning at the name of the familiar scientist.

 

"I remember," she mutters, "but his methods were barbaric."

 

"But what you didn't know," Wrex says, turning around a screen pops up on the wall, "is that other females survived his experiments." Video footage of an underground lab plays on the screen. The image is a bit blurred, but Korra and Shepard make out the sight of someone running interference in a lab.

 

"So the Dalatrass here sent in a team to clean up the whole mess," Wrex explains, fighting the urge to spit on the ground with disgust. "She decided to take them prisoner instead." Shepard's eyes widen as she makes out the sight of actual Krogan females behind sealed cages in the blurry surveillance video.

 

"Where did you get this?!" The Dalatrass demands, her voice shrill. "I-It could be a fabrication!" Korra's eyes narrow at the stutter.

 

"Don't insult me!" Wrex snarls, pointing at her with fury racing through his crimson eyes. "Those are my people! They're immune to the Genophage, and you're going to give them back!" Shepard glances over at the guilty-looking Salarian, but she doesn't seem to be moved from her initial opinion.

 

"Dalatrass," Victus sighs, stepping up beside Wrex, "is this true?" There's a moment of silence as the Dalatrass stares between the two of them.

 

"And how will curing the Genophage benefit _my_ people?" The Salarian asks in a low hiss. 

 

"By making peace," Korra opts to say, stepping closer to the taller lizard-woman, "and bringing balance back. You don't have the right to make these decisions."

 

"And you do?" The Dalatrass asks, her voice cold and calculating as she looms over Korra. The Avatar doesn't even so much as shiver. 

 

"How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers?" Shepard cuts in, coming to stand next to the younger woman in support. "Because, if you don't help, that's how you'll end up. If I were you, I'd be treading carefully with these negotiations, Dalatrass. The Avatar may be young but she's hell of a lot more considerate than I am." Shepard mimics Korra's arm-crossed pose and glares daggers into the Salarian, begging her to say something in return. Victus nods, too.

 

"And I'll be the last friendly Turian you'll ever see," he growls, flickering his mandibles as he agrees with Shepard and Korra. The Dalatrass raises a brow.

 

"Is that a threat, Captain Shepard?" The Dalatrass asks back aggressively. Shepard shakes her head, offering a dry chuckle.

 

"No," she responds cooly, "it's the truth."

 

There's a few moments of silence as the Salarian contemplates her decision. Shepard is about to grunt and tell her to get the fuck off her ship when her head nods up and she reluctantly sighs. She raises her fingers to rub the ache out of her scaly forehead, closing her eyes. Shepard and the others wait impatiently as she finally looks to them, anger and resentment laid out purely in her dark, round eyes. She lowers her hand and waves to the door of the conference room.

 

"The females are being kept on one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh," she mutters ruefully before nodding her head up furiously, "but I warn you, Captain. The consequences of this decision will be felt for centuries to come." Korra follows Shepard, Wrex, and Primarch Victus as they head for the door. 

 

"Because of your decision, Dalatrass, there _will_ be centuries to come," Korra says over her shoulder, her tone neither polite nor hostile. Shepard smirks at the response, unable to hide the small spark of pride forming in her chest at how Korra glares at the Salarian with disgruntlement. They make their way to the door, getting ready to launch their mission into finding the hidden females and bringing themselves that much closer to hopefully uniting the Turians and Krogans.

 

"Let's go get them," Wrex says, slapping Shepard's shoulder. The Dalatrass' eyes widen with shock.

 

"You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh! This will take time-"

 

"This happens now," Victus snarls, jabbing a talon in her direction furiously. "As a council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange."

 

"We're going," Shepard says with a gruff snort, nodding at the Turian. Victus gives her an approving glance. The Dalatrass only hisses once more, completely shocked at the decision. She paces about the room as Victus heads for the door. Wrex goes to follow them, joined by Shepard and Korra on his heels. The Salarian stops her treading and glares into their backs, shaking her head. Before they leave, however, the Dalatrass voice rings out just as the door whooshes shut.

 

"I won't forget this, Captain!" The Dalatrass growls lowly. "A bully has few friends when he needs them the most!"

 

/

 

"And so then we have the QEC, which basically relays messages at FTL speeds," Sam explains as she finishes showing Asami around the ship. The least she could do was give the younger woman a tour after she basically helped save the Normandy from conking out midair. Asami's eyes are blown wide with curiosity.

 

"This is incredible," the young inventor breathes out. "You have the ability to jump through space, to different planets and systems that I'd never known existed. I've been using the archived records on the computer in our small room to research all of your species and technological achievements. I'm staggered at how far humanity has evolved. It's truly incredible, Specialist. And you are remarkably intelligent, figuring out all these data structures and systems." Sam blushes slightly a the compliment, giving Asami an awkward chuckle as she shrugs. The two of them make their way back to the bridge quietly.

 

"Well, did you guys have any thing similar in your time era?" Sam asks, glancing over at the hobbling heiress as they walk into the elevator. Asami shakes her head as she feels the momentum of the small box shift, sending them slowly descending towards the med-bay with a quiet thrum of the hydraulic systems.

 

"Nothing really this intense. I mean, I was the lead designer of Future Industries, my father's motor company. We built things from cars to airships, sometimes even boats, too. Yet, nothing could ever stack up to what you're producing here. We still had cords on our radios and we couldn't go far with them. Your engines have quadruple the amount of power and prowess than any airship I've ever built," Asami responds as the elevator doors swing open. Sam leads them back to the med-bay, nodding as Asami continues to say, "I mean, I miss my home. I miss Republic City, but this is like the Spirit World to me. I've only dreamt of places in which I can experience such vast levels of intelligence. It feels so good to learn again. There's just never enough to know, really. It's remarkable."

 

"I hope you never change," Sam mumbles under her breath as they walk into the med-bay. Seeing Asami's innocence is a refresher to the destruction she sees outside. Sometimes, a little optimism manages to go a long way. Inside, Dr Chakwas is sitting with Korra, chatting quietly. Shepard stands in the corner, her arms folded over her chest as she waits for them to finish talking. Upon seeing the two of them enter, Shepard's head cocks up and her eyes stare into Asami.

 

"I never got to thank you for fixing our ship," Shepard grumbles, stepping forward and closer to Asami. Korra's head jerks up as she protectively glares into Shepard's chest over Dr Chakwas' shoulder. Asami blushes at Shepard's words, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she shrugs.

 

"It was the least I could do," she replies as calmly as she can. Korra huffs something in the background, but Shepard pays her no attention.

 

"Your friend told me that you're an engineer?" Shepard asks, brow raised. Asami nods.

 

"And an inventor. And CEO. And a member of team Avatar," Asami lists in short, scratching her jaw. "But yeah, I've done my studies in engineering."

 

"Good," Shepard says sternly. "You're going to get trained by Engineer Adams down on deck four. Seeing as though you and Garrus seemed to have bonded over… _calibrating_ ," the older woman shivers at the word, though it's not out of disgust but more so annoyance. "You will be aiding the engineering crew in any kind of technical difficulties you may face until Dr Chakwas has the proper materials to set your implants. I know that you're not from this time era, but judging by your actions and interest in this ship, I think you'll fit right in with Adams and Donnelly."

 

"Are you just recruiting the lot of us now?" Korra asks, now having finished talking to Chakwas. There's a darker glare in her icy eyes as she stands beside the captain. Shepard snorts and shakes her head. "It's not a choice, you know. You're not asking us, you're ordering us. There's a difference."

 

"Korra," Asami buts in, "I'm not rejecting it. I would love to be able to do something other than sit around here and bore the doctor to death."

 

"You have no clue what's going on here! I don't want you getting hurt!" Korra snaps, growling furiously. Asami's brows furrow with frustration.

 

"You still think you know what's best for me?!" Asami quips back, her hackles rising with tension. "You said you'd always support me!"

 

"And I do, but-"

 

"But I will make my own choice," Asami growls, shaking her head at the irate Avatar. Shepard and the others are busy glancing at each other, noticing the dampening tension clouding around the room. Asami and Korra refuse to stare at each other. Swallowing thickly, the captain rubs the back of her head.

 

"I need to check on the crew," Shepard chokes out, stepping past Asami to head for the doors. Sam mutters something about communication relays and Dr Chakwas parts ways to head over to the fume-hood near the front of the med-bay, giving the two women some space alone.

 

"Asami," Korra whispers, her voice cracking now. "I… I need to talk to you."

 

"Korra I swear-"

 

"Please," Korra breathes out again, nodding her head upwards. Asami sees those blue eyes glistening and she instantly knows that this isn't about their little scuffle. There's something more, something that Korra isn't telling her. Asami swallows harshly and nods, hobbling over to the back room. The two of them take a seat, Korra on the edge of the bed and Asami on the office chair by the computer. They're quiet for a few moments before Korra clears her throat. She opens her mouth to speak, but Asami can see that she's visibly straining to find the words. Their three years apart and now this time jump clearly has her rattled.

 

"Maybe I should talk first," Asami says calmly. Korra's head bobs as her jaw clenches. Asami sighs and leans back in her chair.

 

"When you were gone, I made a lot of mistakes, Korra," Asami tells her softly, her eyes glistening with tears. "I slept around, I dated some really bad… _bad_ people," she stumbles on the word, causing Korra's brow to perk up curiously. Asami's face reddens but she shakes away the memories before continuing to tell her friend, "I barely talked with either Mako or Bolin. I was so hung up on you losing that I resorted the worst coping mechanisms. I nearly ruined our city and in a way, I caused all of this to happen. If I hadn't been curious about the energy that the Spirit Vines could produce maybe we… I… we…"

 

"It wouldn't have mattered," Korra whispers, hanging her head. Asami's brow furrows with confusion.

 

"What are you talking about, Korra?" Asami asks, slightly on edge at the hint of desolation in her friend's voice. Korra's lip quivers and she sighs.

 

"When you were passed out, Shepard took me to see this galaxy's council," Korra explains slowly, her words dragging on. "One of the people there, an Asari like Liara, she told me that she'd known about the Avatars. She's like one thousand years old. She was… shocked to see me, to say the least." Asami frowns.

 

"Don't they have an Avatar of their own?" Asami asks curiously. Korra doesn't respond bare for a stifled whimper. It's then that Asami pieces it all together. The distance and over-protection that Korra had given her. The confusion from the humans of this lifetime when telling them about the Avatars. Asami gasps slightly.

 

"When I bent that portal…," Korra chokes out, her breath hitching. Asami flinches as she nods her head up and their gazes meet. "I killed everyone, Asami."

 

"What are you talking about?" Asami breathes in shock. It couldn't be true. There's no way that it could be possible.

 

"Wrex, one of the Krogans told me that the last Avatar died when there was a colossal burst of energy that wiped out the majority of people on Earth. After the energy had eradicated basically everyone, the tectonic plates of the planet began to reform, causing a new era of humans to arrive. That's why none of these people know anything about us. The only people who know are the aliens that'd been around during our time era, the ones we didn't even know existed," Korra responds dejectedly, hanging her head once more. Her fists clench together tightly as she listens to the words repeated in her head over and over again.

 

"I still don't know how we got here, if there even is a Republic City left," Korra whispers in a soft, defeated voice. Asami watches in silence, feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks as if she could physically absolve the pain radiating from her friend's body. Korra shakes her head, stifling a sob when Asami gulps.

 

"Korra, there has to be a way-"

 

"No!" Korra snaps suddenly, her eyes bloodshot as tears stream down her face. She stands, looming over Asami. "Can't you see? I fucked it up, again!"

 

"Korra, no!" Asami says back, struggling to her feet. She places her hand on her friend's shoulder. She steadies the young Avatar upon her wobbly feet. "You didn't fuck anything up, Korra. You were protecting us. You didn't know that any of this would happen. It's not your fault. We can still fix this."

 

"How?" Korra gasps out, her voice trembling now as she rasps, "we're stuck in an alternate universe with no way back home - in the middle of a war no less."

 

"Then we fight," Asami says strongly, squeezing Korra's shoulder as they both tumble to the bed. There's determination present in her peridot eyes as she stares at Korra with urgency. "We fight to save this world so we can get back to ours. You are the Avatar, Korra. These people need you. I… _I_ need you." Korra shakes her head, unable to look at the heiress as shame courses through her veins. She wants to fight, but when she channels that energy…

 

"I lost Raava," Korra breathes out, more tears sliding down her face. "I… I can't go into the Avatar State again."

 

Asami is quiet at this, inwardly cursing whatever higher power exists that Korra would have to go through this again. The first time had been hard on the young woman. She'd been scarred from Zaheer and then had lost touch with her spirituality. Raava had been a constant through Korra's life, even if she'd never discovered the spirit until three and a half years ago. Her fingers clench in the bedsheets beside Korra's frame as she gently lays her head on her friend's shoulder. Korra stiffens at the contact, but soon relaxes as Asami reaches up and threads her fingers through her choppy brown hair.

 

"We're going to find her," Asami says strongly, determinedly, "we're going to find her and we're going to win this war and go back home."

 

"How?" Korra whispers, turning her head to the side to face her friend. Asami's gaze softens gently as she leans up and places a soft kiss upon Korra's forehead. She reaches down and finds the younger woman's hand, lacing her fingers through the calloused pair. Korra's face blushes lightly and Asami nods encouragingly.

 

"Together," she whispers, shifting closer to Korra. "We're going to fight against these Reapers. Then we're going to find a way home and change something to ensure that this never happens. We're going to save everyone, Korra. You and me, Shepard, all these people. We're going to fight and we're going to _win_."

 

"You don't know what's down there, what we're fighting against," Korra whispers, still in denial. Asami nods, agreeing with her - much to Korra's confusion.

 

"I know, but we do know what we're fighting for," Asami growls, inching closer to Korra. Her eyes flicker to Korra's lips. Korra blushes again as those long and slender fingers tighten around her hand. Without thinking, she reaches over and rolls the heiress atop her body with a slight huff. They look at each other in silence for a few moments, their eyes locked in non-verbal communication. Asami gives another squeeze to her hand and Korra gasps lightly.

 

"And what's that?" The Avatar rasps breathlessly. Asami offers an encouraging, tight-lipped smile.

 

"Hope, peace, balance," she lists softly. Slowly, she lets her head drop so their foreheads touch. Asami's eyes mist as she whispers, " _love_."

 

"Love?" Korra gulps nervously, eyeing Asami's lips. They'd come so close to kissing the last time they were this close. But… with all that's going on, is this the right time for such superficial things? Korra wants nothing more than to confess her feelings to her friends, but it all seems so overwhelming at the moment. Luckily, the inventor picks up the signal and nods. Asami's soft lips peck her nose and then her cheek, causing Korra to gasp again, her arm involuntarily winding around the taller woman's back. Asami winces from the slight pain, but doesn't pull away. Instead, she moves her head downwards to rest it against Korra's chest.

 

"This in here," she says as she places her free hand on her chest, searching for her heartbeat. "This is what I'm fighting for, what I've always fought for."

 

"Is it really worth it?" Korra questions blankly, feeling that heaviness blanketing over her again. Asami smiles and nods.

 

"It doesn't matter what happens," Asami whispers, glancing back up to Korra's mournful gaze, "as long as I'm with you, I can survive anything."

 

Korra can't respond verbally, so instead she squeezes Asami's hand once more. Asami smiles at the sentiment. The heiress closes her eyes, focusing in on the steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Despite the trauma that she'd endured with nearly having lost her leg and now the crisis of impending war, she can't help but feel blissfully comfortable laying atop the woman she'd spent three years dreaming about. Her thoughts are lost to the delicate hand trailing soothing strokes from the base of her spine to the gap between her shoulder blades. Perhaps, it's the safety in those hard muscles, clenching protectively under her.

 

"Okay," Korra whispers after sometime. Asami nods her head up, watching as Korra's eyes scour hers, the fire lit once more.

 

"I'll fight," Korra replies, squeezing their hands again, "but only to make sure I _never_ lose you, or anyone else, ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because let's be honest, Asami and Garrus would make a great BROTP.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and hits! I read all of what you guys have to say :)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
